Daybreak
by ShatterEveryWindow
Summary: Renesmee has always had her decisions made for her, but love was the one thing she wanted to decide for herself. Jacob has been and is always willing to give her time to discover what lies beneath. Will it remain hidden, or will she accept fate? With love and war resting heavily on her shoulders, Renesmee faces more stress than she believes she can handle. *SEQUEL IS OUT*
1. Chapter 1: Rescued

**Chapter 1: Rescued**

I turned only to be stopped by my shirt clinging to something invisible to my eyes that searched frantically for an escape. I tried to convince it to release but my time was running out. I yanked as a shred of fabric drifted slowly to the ground, only to be lifted and carried away by the wind. I heard a rustle behind me. Only then did I realize that my time for running was gone as quick as the fabric shred. I was going to have to face the dreaded head on.

As enhanced as my skills were compared to a human's, they were pitiful compared to one of a pure vampire, weaker, slower. I kept thinking to myself that I this wasn't happening, that I was dreaming, back in my twin sized bed at home, in the cottage while Alice watched over me - although I insisted that I didn't need a baby sitter - and Mom and Dad enjoyed their second trip to Isle Esme for their seventh no amount of self-reassurance could make even the tinest falter to my heartbeat, normally the sound of a humming bird's wings, now the sound of jet propellers.

The sillouette was huge, larger than my uncle Emmett - and to call him merely _big_, would be a _major_ understatement. Red irises glared at me in the moonlight, blonde hair shaking standing still in the frozen stance that he took up, resembling a statue, his form undistured by any breeze or wind. A menacing growl errupted from his chest, a crunch of leaves resulting from a step in my direction, compelling me to take a step back, but expecting that to taunt him.

I rooted my feet into place.

I suddenly felt repelled my him, as if I was the mosquito, and I was the human who'd doused himself in a thick layer of _Off_. My mind said not to, but my feet with a mind of their own decided to take two shaky steps backward, causing him to grin in approval at the fear that most likely radiated off of me.

Suddenly a gush of wind blew past us. His face became puzzled most likely at my scent. The utter sweetness of a vampire, mixed with the warm blood that pulsed through my veins of a human. Most were thrown off by this, providing me with a door to escape through. I took off north and had lost him within seconds. On the bright side, I didn't have him mere feet from me now, but on the downside, I didn't know where he was, so any move that I took could very possibly be the wrong one. I took an alert glance around. The area seemed clear of any wandering nomads, so I started walking at human speed towards home.

Home. Ugh. Home was where Rosalie was. And Esme and Carlisle. And Alice, who is _supposed_ to be watching me right now, so I don't really want to see her at the moment to remind her that she was failing at her job that Edward had given her. Home was also where I hoped Jacob wasn't. Jacob; my freakishly tall, goofball, Quileute, werewolf best friend. He's always been fun and enjoyable to be around, but when it comes to my safety, he's _beyond_ protective, hell, protective doesn't even _begin_ to cover it. If he was there when I got home, then I knew that I was headed straight for hell.

I could see it now.

Me walking through the front door to find four pairs of eyes staring at me...and three more glaring at and Esme looking over me in concern, Jasper feeling my weird mix of emotions. Emmett would of course be snickering about the trouble I was in, but Rosalie would be radiating of the opposite vibe, glaring at me with worry of motherly instincts - even though _she_ wasn't my mother. Alice's face grave because of the hell that she'd have to go through when my parents heard about my wandering. Last _and_ least, Jacob's black eyes boring into me, ready at any moment to burst into some speech about my safety. Or give me the silent treatment. Or phase into a wolf, any of the three really.

A crunch of leaves yanked me back into reality. I realized that my feet were rooted again, just as a growl sounded from behind me, soon followed by another. Suddenly there were multiple snarls, almost like vampires fighting. I spun around to see the action for myself.

The vampire from before was back doging and wrestling with Emmett as Rosalie came running from the east to join him. She sprang forward, pouncing on his back to assist her husband.

Before I could see more, there was a yank on my arm, and Alice was towing me back towards home. "Alice! What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"Saving your butt! The real question is, what are _you_ doing here_?" _She spit back. I finally looked into her coal black eyes._There_ was the grave face I've been looking for.

"I - er - well." I took a breath and started again. "I was looking at the scenery," I said lamely.

She stopped running, letting my arm drop. "Come again?"

"I'm going to start writing again."

She narrowed her eyes, disbelieving. "Stories or composing?"she challenged.

"Both."

She nodded slowly, letting my lame excuse slide. "Okay, that still doesn't give me an answer as to why you're out here alone in the middle of the night."

"I need inspiration," I explained.

She rolled her eyes, clearly not buying it. "Whatever, Nessie. You just better hope that your parents don't kill me. Just like you better hope that Jake doesn't kill you."

My senses suddenly sharpened, alert. "You didn't say anything to him, did you?"

She made a face. "Guilty," she murmured, looking down.

"Alice!"

"I'm sorry! But I can't _see_!"She started talking faster, avoiding my gaze. "I didn't know where you were, so I called Jacob to see of you maybe went to see him or he knew where you were or something," her voice go small. "It was news to him."

"_Ugh_! He's going to _kill_ me! Actually, he won't because that would go against his _safety concerns_!" I shouted exasperated, curling my fingers into air quotes around 'safety concearns.'

"Sorry, but with my luck, if I _hadn't_ check with him, then that's where you would be!" She explained, nearly pleading. I was nearly pleased with the fact that the interrogation had reversed.

"My parents?" I asked praying that the answer would be a no.

"Edward and Bella have no knowledge of tonight." She assured me_._

"_Will_ they?"

"Have some faith in us. We've had to be careful with our thoughts longer than you." She pointed out.

I sighed. "Okay."

"But if someone has a slipup, it's on you." She added.

I gave her a look, my eyes narrowing.

"Hey, if anyone should apologize, it's _you_. I'm doing all this for _you_, and you get even more mad at me." She explained, guilt washing over me.

"Okay, okay, you're right. I'm sorry. I overreacted." I sighed, meaning it, despite how I sounded.

"Apology accepted." She said, tapping my nose with her index finger.

I rolled my eyes at her. "So are we going home now? Or are you going to interrogate me some more?"

"I think I'm good," she giggled. "For now. . .unless _you_ have anything more to ask _me_?" She added, her tone challenging, her eyebrows raised.

I rolled my eyes again. "No thanks, let's go home," I grinned halfheartedly before darting off towards home, trying not to think about what was ahead of me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks for reading, please review! :)


	2. Chapter 2: Exception

**Chapter 2: Exception**

Once we finally reached the front porch, I stood blocking the door, reluctant to go through it, arguing with Alice about entering. Undoubtedly, everyone could already hear us. "Ness, you've got to see them _sometime_," She insisted in a hushed volume, usless against the thin door.

"And tomorrow sounds pretty good to me," I snapped in a smartass tone. "Why can't I just go to the cottage, and get some sleep?"

She checked her diamond encrested watch. "Because it's tomorrow," she replied sarcastically as she opened the door.

Carlisle and Esme were the first to greet me at the door. Esme as quick to embrace me, her voice relieved. "Nessie, I'm so glad you're home." Carlisle squeezed my shoulder smiling apologetically at me. A galnce around the room told me that Rose and Emmett weren't home yet. Alice had already left my side to sit next to Jasper who was channel surfing on the couch.

I looked back to Carlisle. "Someone's waiting for you in the kitchen," he finally said.

I nodded and went to sit on the stairs, knowing exactly what waited for me in the kitchen, avoiding going anywhere near there. Jasper had turned the TV on to some late night talk show. I let the interviews and guest performances distract me. After about ten minutes of this, and on the verge of sleep, I heard heavy footsteps coming around the corner, and soon saw Jacob's head poke around to glare at me.

I sighed and got up. I grabbed his hand, but he yanked it back as if I had shocked him. I cocked my head, frustrated, and grabbed it again sending a quick thought to him. _Don't yell at me,_ I insisted.

He continued to scowl at me. Suddenly I was being pulled through the kitchen and out the back door. I didn't fight it because there was no point in struggling against the inevitable. When Jacob spun around to face me, once we were outside the house, the glare remained.

I took a deep breath, and the words came out in a gush. "I'm goint to start wrighting again, but I needed inspiration, so I went into the woods to check out the scenery." I stopped short not wanting to spill how things had ended, nor wanting to say any excuse too far from what I'd told my aunt.

But I take it that he already knew. "Ended up pretty well. Didn't it, _Renesmee_?" he said. Speaking for the first time. I noted how he was pissed enough to the point where he called me by my _actual_ name, rather than the nickname that he, himself, came up with. "And it went _especially_ great with how Emmett and his piece-of-work wife are killing a some nomad parisite right about now," he continued.

"I'm sorry! But I feel like I'm locked up all the time, and it was just nice to get out, and go for a walk for a change!" I exploded, admitting what was probably closer to the truth.

His eyes softened slightly, but his voice still had a bitter edge to it. "But you didn't think to tell anybody?"

"Everyone would say no. Especially you."

"I… could probably make an exception," he said, the rest of his face softening.

I raised my eyebrows in question.

"I mean that you should take somebody with you," he explained.

I snorted. "Like who? Yourself?"

The grin stretched wider, his white teeth gleaming. "Exactly."

I rolled my eyes at him. "No offence, Jake, but with you _poised-to-pounce_ at any moment, I'm not sure that I could focus."

"I an be patient," he deffended, honesty ringing true in his voice. "You'd be surprised how long I can be patient, despite how I may react to somethings."

"Oh, is _that_ why you're here _shirtless_ from running here in your _wolf_ form, rather than taking a few extra seconds to get into your car, and drive here?" I snapped.

"Have you ever thought that someone that you cared about was missing?" he growled in response.

I had no answer to that.

"Didn't think so." He muttered.

"Are you going to forgive me or not?" I demanded harsher than I intended, sounding like I didn't even deserve his forgiveness - and honestly, I didn't.

But my question threw him off guard anyway. "I'll think about it," he said, but I could tell from how his face had relaxed, that I was forgiven already. "Just don't do that to me again."

"I wont," I reassured, hugging his waist lightly. I sighed. "I'm, uh, going to go to the cottage to get some sleep." I said.

He embraced me, kissing the top of my head before releasing me. "'Kay," was all he said.

I sprinted to the cottage, heading straight to bed. I was tired enough from having the stress of everyone being pissed off at me. Not even bothering to change clothes, I kicked off my shoes, before drifting to unconciousness.

**A/N:** Okay, I want to point out that this is my first story, and you have no idea how sorry I am about how messed up chapter one was. I apologize if this seems like an awful and non-moving story right now, but I promise that it gets better. I just now realized that my chapters an paragraphs are really short, so I guess I'll work on that. Thanks for those who reviewed! Plus, **DISCLAIMER**: I OWN NOTHING!

**:D** Please Rreview and stick with me on this! It means a lot to me if you **read**!


	3. Chapter 3: Plan

**Chapter 3: Plan**

I woke to the sun streaming a white in through the window and onto my face, blinding me momentarily. I dressed in a hurry, as a new idea came to my mind of how I could make things up to Alice for attempting to keep things a secret regardless to the fact that she mainly did it for herself, knowing that Edward would have her ass if they knew. After grabbing my purse, and was _about_ to take off towards the main house, but a giant russet colored wolf who sleeping in front of the door stopped me. His head stirred at the sound of my sigh.

I crouched down to get eye level with him. "What gives, Jake?"

His eyes flickered open, blinking a few times before stretching out his legs, then finally rose and took off into the woods. I leaned against the door frame, waiting. Less than thirty seconds later, Jacob in human form came running up to me wearing nothing but a pair of shorts; as usual. "Would it kill you to wear an entire outfit for a change? I mean - "

"Yeah, I think I might die," he interrupted with heavy sarcasm, smirking. "Anyway, well, your little encounter last night? He's got friends. Blondie and Emmett killed off one, but the rest got away. They said something about how they were "fairly large for a nomadic coven" or something like that. Th - "

"How big were they exactly?" I asked interrupting _him_ this time.

"With, or without the dead leach?"

"With," I said, rolling my eyes at his rude vampire nickname.

"Five, that Blondie knows of."

I paused. "We're not on some sort of 'lockdown' thing, are we?"

His face became puzzled, raising his eyebrows. "I mean, that if I were to make plans today, then nobody would cancel them because of some nomads running around Forks." I explained.

"I guess that depends on what your plans are," he said, his eyes were skeptical.

I smiled at the idea of surprising Alice. I was the only Cullen who could do it. Alice can't see me, or any of the werewolves, for that matter. She can see _humans_ because she used to be one, and can see _vampires_ nearly perfectly because she _is_ one. She isn't, nor ever _will_ be a werewolf, of vampire-human hybrid like me. So we actually _block_ her visions. But over the years, she has learned to see around us. Although, her visions can change too. She can only see a vision when the person in it decides on a choice, but if that person _changes_ their mind or route, then the entire future shifts.

I started towards the main house, Jacob soon catching up with me. "What exactly _are_ you planning?"

I smiled, leaving a scowl on Jake's face. When we were inside the huge white Cullen Mansion, I spotted Rosalie sprawled out on the couch flipping through the channels on the TV. "Good morning," she greeted me.

I nodded to her as she caught sight Jacob behind me. "Did the pup tell you?"

Knowing that she was refering to Jacob telling me about the nomad becoming _plural_, and the fact that they escaped, I huffed, replying with "Yep."

I could see through the window that Esme was watering a group of red tulips in her garden. She looked up, smiling brightly at me, and I did the same while giving a quick wave. Emmett was playing Jasper in a game of chess. It was _clearly_ Jasper's turn because Emmett wasn't paying any attention whatsoever. Emmett looked up to grin at me. "Hey, Squirt, how'd you sleep?"

"Fine, Em. How about you?" I asked sarcasticly.

"I've been better," he admitted jokingly, playing along. Until Jasper won the game when he wasn't looking. "Aw, come on!" He threw his arms up, frustrated at the loss.

I chuckled as I grabbed the keys to Alice's yellow Porche. Jacob looked skeptical. He was following me to find out what my plan was. I found Alice in her room organizing her walk-in closet, which was bigger than her room itself. As I walked in, I closed the door on Jacob. I could hear him sigh on the other side, making no move to go anywhere.

"Hey, Nessie! Should I put my shoes along this wall, or this one?" she asked gesturing with her hands.

"You might as well just stop organizing altogether." I said.

"Is it really that bad?" her face fell, looking her work over. I laughed and tossed her the keys. She caught them instinctively, glancing at the keys and smiled. Alice loved any chance to show off her fancy car. "Where're we going?"

I smiled back. "Well, you're doing your best to keep last night a secret, so I figured that, to repay you, that we could go shopping in Seattle."

Her face lit up. "Awesome!" she squealed, jumping up and down like a teenager, a habit that we all knew that she'd never outgrow, which made sense due to the fact that she was immortal. "I'll be down in a sec!"

I giggled, walking into the hallway. "Approved?" I asked, heavy sarcasm leaking into my voice as I passed Jacob who was following me back downstairs.

He chuckled once without humor. "Yeah, I guess."

I rolled my eyes as we entered the living room, seeing that not much had changed since we left. "Rose, do you want to come?" I asked, knowing that she, along with everybody else heard everything that was said upstairs.

"Sure. Just let me get my purse." Then she was upstairs within seconds.

**A/N:** Okay, I get that this chapter is very pointless and boring, but trust me, more, and better things will happen in future chapters! Bear with me? Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter, you guys are amazing, thanks for reading!

:D


	4. Chapter 4: Something Reasonable

**Chapter 4: Something Reasonable**

The car ride to Seattle was long and, not to mention, _annoying_ on Alice's part. I don't know how many times that Rosalie and I attempted to shut her up, but the longest that that ever lasted was about ten seconds. Then she'd start up prattling about something new that had popped into her one-of-a-kind mind.

Edward was probably glad that he and Bella decided to go back to Isle Esme for their seventh wedding anneversary - and not just because of the fact that he got a chance to participate in a few _certain activities_ that could proceed undisturbed, which I typically showed signs of nausea at _that_ particular thought. - Alice would have driven him insane, being in her mind.

I could very easily do the same thing, but to hear one's thoughts, I have to be touching them. As tempting as it was sometimes, I resisted to give others their privacy. But just because I have phisical contact with someone, doesn't mean that I hear their every thought. I have to desire it. It's kind of the same thing as my gift of _sending_ thoughts. I have to _will_ a thought of mine to be _sent_, just as I have to _will_ one's mind to open up for me to _hear_.

This wasn't a gift that I hadn't even knew that I even had until about two years ago. It was figured out pretty much the same way that my dad's gift was found. I started answering questions that were never spoken, and had made commentary that made no sense to anybody else. Carlisle and Edward immediately started experimenting with my newfound gift, and later discovered that I have to have physical contact with that person, as well as that I can turn it on and off.

Edward was ecstatic that he'd passed on the mind reading, but it, of course, sometimes backfired on him. I'd become exceptionally good at controling my thoughts. And, along with that, I've actually caught him off guard by reading _his_ own thoughts. Did I get into trouble? Yes. Even though it was _rarely_ even for myself, _I'm_ the one who ended up getting in trouble for it, which is kind of hypocritical, if you ask me.

In Seattle, we each had our fair share of wardrobe expansion. I had, well, probably _more_ than I needed, and it was likely that I'd reached my closet capacity, as opposed to the two vegetarian vampires with me who openly believed that you could _never_ have too many clothes. I guess that you could say that both had an unhealthy obsession. Alice in particular.

Despite the very talkative drive to the city, the ride home was quiet for the most part due to fumes coming out of all three of our ears.

"I think that we should tell Edward and Bella about the nomads," Rosalie'd said nervously, twisting al lock of her golden of her long hair.

"What?" Alice and I'd exclaimed in syncronized horror. I, being just like a normal teenager, despite the fact that I was only approaching seven years, just wanted to preserve myself from punishment from sneaking out when I was supposed to be sleeping. Although, Alice just wanted to keep it from my parents because she would get her ass kicked if they found out that their only daughter slipped out of sight of who is normally a very keen vampire.

"Well, what are we going to do? Just ignore the act that Nessie got attacked? Come _on_. They're going to find out at some point. If it's not a slipup, then they're going to pick up the scents while hunting," Rosalie'd attempted to make her point.

"But I don't feel like being on _lockdown_ for the next year!" I'd blurted out, trying to sway her from her opinion.

Alice looked sad. "Don't you like riding in my car? It was a _gift_. From _Edward_. He could just as easily take it _back_."

"It was a gift for saving his _life_. He owes you. Of course he wouldn't take it back," Rose'd pointed out.

"He _did_ owe me," Alice'd corrected, pointing out the past tense. "He paid me back with this _glorious_ piece of machinery." She was distracted for a second as she gazed at the interior in awe.

"Alice! Forget about the car for just _two seconds_! We can't have another _James_ situation. Think about it, they've obviously already got Nessie's scent, no way in hell are they _not_ intrigued by it, and what if they decide to come _back_," Rosalie'd snapped harshly.

She sneered on the word, _James,_ a vampire who'd hunted my mom when she was human and had just moved to Forks, but he was killed by my dad after James had bitten Bella. Edward sucked the venom out just in time, saving her human life. I'd heard all of the stories of their past so many times, that it was almost as if I'd lived through them myself.

"We _won't_!" Alice had tried to assure her. "They're probably just passing through. It's fine Rose."

They continued to argue about the ethical thing to do, while I pulled myself out of the conversation. Eventually all conversation died down and nobody said any more the rest of the way home.

We all went different directions as we entered the Cullen Mansion. Alice sprinted off to her room, Rosalie changed into some more durable clothing and then darted off to the garage, and I headed into the kitchen, craving something sweet. I was very picky when it came to eating human food. I prefered sweet, unhealthy things, as opposed to health foods, which could've easily been some sort of hormonal thing, but the vampire side of me. I'd eat that stuff, don't get me wrong, but my prefrences got the best of me and I'd just go hunting.

"Esme, where'd you put those vanilla cupcakes that you made a few days ago?"I asked.

Jake chuckled as he came around the corner. I rolled my eyes. "I'd offer the last one to you, but I don't think you'd want it." He said with a laugh.

I made a face. "You thought correct. I'm good."

I sat at the dining room table, sighing. Jake took the seat across from me. "So why's everyone stomping around everywhere?" he asked finally.

"Rosalie thinks that we should tell Bella and Edward about the nomads. She thinks that if we ignore it, then we'll have another 'James situation_,_'" I curled my fingers into air quotations around James's name. "Alice and I don't think so, it'll only piss them off."

Jacob made a face. Disgust. "I can't believe that I'm saying this, but I think that I actually _agree_ with Blondie." He sneered.

I stared at him, a slight wave of shock washing through my body.

"I mean, it makes sense, for everyone's safety," he continued, eyeing me. "And I have no doubt that they'd find out anyway. Besides, why _shouldn't_ we? The only reason that you and Alice don't want to, is because you'd be in trouble. And think about it, we both know that if we don't tell them, you'll be in even _more_ trouble when they _do_ find out."

I had nothing to say to him. I rose from my seat and started towards the door.

"Ness," I heard Jake groan, following me. "This isn't something to get mad at me for. I feel terrible enough that I agree with _Rosalie_ of all people." He said Rosalie's name like a sneer, the only way that he _would_ say her name.

I didn't turn to look at him.

"Nessie," he continued to follow, trying to get a response out of me. We were almost to the cottage by now. "Renesmee."

The sound of my actual name caused me to face him, my dark curls hitting his chest. I took a step back, not having been aware how close he was following. "Why is _today_ the day that you finally decide to see _Rosalie's_ side of things?" I demanded.

"Because today is the day that she finally believes something, "- wince - " _reasonable_." He unwillingly said the word. His voice suddenly became gentler, his eyes melting. "Nessie, the only true reason that I agree is to _protect_ you, honest."

"That's just it! You're _always_ protecting me! No matter how minor or major the situation is, you're always there with your arms held wide, waiting for something to happen and me to fall on my face!"

He looked as if I'd slapped him in the face. "You don't understand."

"I understand perfectly fine," I defended.

"No, you clearly don't. I don't want anything to happen to you. Ever. I pray that nothing could ever hurt you physically or emotionally, but somehow I know that that's inevitable," he explained, his husky voice lowered, seriousness ringing through his tone. "But you're right; I will always be there to catch you if you fall, whether you like it or not."

I could see his point, but wasn't ready to be logical, nor was I done being mad. "Why do I always feel like you're going against me these days?"

"I will never go against _you_," he clarified, more sternly than needed. "I'm just against some of your _decisions_."

Well, that just clears _everything_ up. "You can't go against what I never made," I muttered, more to myself than him.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Just - never mind. I gotta go."

"What do you mean?" he asked as I started to open the door.

"Nothing."

His hand flew up to shut the door. "It doesn't sound like nothing, Ness."

"Let go of the door," I growled, making stern eye contact, and let acid leak into my voice.

He gave me a pained look and slowly lowered his arm.

I stomped through, slamming the door behind me. "Good night, Jacob." I muttered. Knowing he heard it. We both knew that I didn't mean for him to have a _good_ night. _Have fun with your new_ crazy_ best friend_.

I threw my new clothes onto the floor of my closet.

Great. Two nights of sour notes with Jacob in a row. Wow, Renesmee, going for a new record? I sat on my bed, leading my back against the wall that it was pressed against. I tucked my knees to my chest, placing my head between them, trying to breathe evenly until, finally, I calmed down enough to distract myself, grabbing the book on my night stand, flipping to my previous page, praying to God that I could forget the argument that had concluded my day.

**A/N:** Thank you so much for the reviews. Please tell me if Renesmee seems even remotely bipolar. I didn't try to make her that way. It's difficult to write about a bunch of characters that you know so well, then all of the sudden you're wrighting from the point of view of someone who was practicly introduced at the end, so you barely know anything about her. (I still can't figure out why all of my chapters are so short!) Anyway, thanks!


	5. Chapter 5: Nightmares

**Chapter 5: Nightmares**

I was back in the forest. I felt an unsafe aura eminating from the lethal being in front of me. My limbs shook in fear, and my heart picking up in tempo. The large vampire with blonde, curly hair, and now onyx eyes inhaled my scent, now familiar with it. He closed his eyes, visually desiring the blood that pounded through my veins.

I took an involuntary step back, causing his eyes to snap open at my movement.

He let out a low chuckle and lunged for my throat.

* * *

><p>My eyes flew open, and I placed my hand on my chest as I sat up trying to relieve my heart rate. <em>Just a dream<em>. I thought to myself. Although I _did_ suppose that I could call it a _nightmare_.

I took my time getting ready for the day, in no rush to get to the giant white mansion. I dressed in a pair of pale blue skinny-jeans, paired with a deep purple three-quarter sleeved shirt, a white vest, and a pair of plum ballet flats to match the shirt. For accessories, I wore a long necklace, some silver bangles, hoop earrings, and the locket that I recieved on my first Christmas, that held a tiny picture of my parents, and a younger version of myself.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. Not knowing what to do with my hair, I headed to the bathroom and looked through my hair accessories. Taking my time to choose and veto, I eventually settled on a simple silver headband, leaving parts of hair in front framing my pale face.

I sighed when I ran out of things to do, heading for door when I could think of no more ways to procrastinate. Jacob was leaning against the wall in human form. I noticed how he was wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers.

He looked me up and down, and I swpre that I saw something glint in his eyes. "Took ya long enough. It's almost ten thirty."

I gestured to his outfit. "Is this your way of trying to gain forgiveness?_"_

He flashed a bright smile, gleaming white teeth contrasting greatly against his bronze skin tone. "Actually, it's because I haven't phased yet today, but, hey, if it works, then yes."

I grinned back. He _did_ seem like he wanted me to forgive him, but he kept averting his gaze like he was trying to keep something from me, givng me reason not to yet. "You're keeping secrets," I accused.

He continued to look around. "Aren't we always?"

"Look at me," I demanded. When he did - Very slowly and unwillingly, I might add - his expression became willing to give anything away, his eyes melting into an aluring chocolate, causing me to become slightly confused, and even more so when my knees started to feel slightly like Jello. I tried to shake the feeling away, locking my eyes with his. "Cough it up."

"Blondie c-called Edward and B-Bella. They're on their way h-home." He stammered.

I froze. "Dos she tell them _everything_?"

He gave one slow nod, seeming to gather his thoughts.

"About me? The nomads. . .?"

"Every little bit."

Ugh. "Am I in trouble?" I asked.

His face became apologetic. I could've assumed so.

I sighed. "Well, I can't avoid the inevitable, and I can't find any more ways to procrastinate. So let's go." I started walking in a normal human pace towards the house.

Jacob walked beside me. "First, you took that surprisingly well. Better than _I_ thought you would, anyway. Second, and this is out of the blue, but am I forgiven?" he asked sounding desperate.

I looked up to see a puppy-dog face **(A/N:** Funny, right? Eh? Eh? [not really]**)** gazing down at me.

"Sure." I couldn't help but smile, the Jello feeling returning to my legs, causing me to trip over one of my own feet.

His arms were quick to catch me, a blush rushing to my cheeks. "See? Told you that I'd never let you fall," he joked, steadying me.

I my face blushed into an even deeper scarlet. "Thanks," I mumbled, looking up at him.

His face lit up like a fricken lightbulb. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and gave them a quick squeeze. Then before I knew it, his arm dropped. I could still feel where his arm had been, and kind of wished that the embrace lasted longer. I was instantly shocked at my thoughts, _more_ than glad that Edward wasn't there to hear them.

I remembered that they were on their way back.

"Jake, when did Rose call my parents?" I asked.

"I don't know. Like two hours ago I guess." He answered.

I nodded. When we finally got to the house, I could hear Emmett and Rosalie talking upstairs. Jasper was looking out the window, deep in thought. Jake walked into the kitchen and I followed. We found Alice talking to Esme about when Edward and Bella get back.

" - And then I got a new one, and I guess that they got an earlier flight, so they'll be here at quarter to noon tomorrow, instead of two." Alice was explaining to Esme when we walked into the room.

They both smiled at us. "Good morning. Would you like some breakfast? We've got pancakes." Esme suggested.

"Yes, thank you. I'm starving," Jacob accepted.

Werewolves. Ruled by their stomachs.

"Nessie?" Esme asked.

"Uh, sure. Thanks."

We took seats at the table, Alice deciding to sit down as well, choosing the seat next to me.

"Where's Carlisle? It's not his shift right now." I asked.

Esme looked at me. "There was an emergency at the hospital. Someone fell off of a roof."

"Ouch," I mumbled.

Alice sat quietly next to me for most of breakfast. We hadn't said a word about tomorrow to each other. After a while of silence, and the only sound being the scraping of forks against Jake and my plates, Alice decided to chime in.

"So how did you guys sleep?" she asked out of courtesy.

"Great," Jacob answered, the sound muffled because of his mouth full of pancake.

"Fine I guess. I think that I had a nightmare though." I stopped talking when I realized that there was only one conclusion as to what it was about, otherwise they'd all take this nomad situation even more seriously than before.

As if almost on cue, Esme looked apologetic. "What about?"

"I can't remember," I lied.

She nodded.

The rest of the day was kind of quiet. Emmett, Alice, Jacob, and I went hunting for a while. I helped Alice re-reorganize her closet to get the rest of her clothes that we bought yesterday to fit all while most of the time was spent avoiding Rosalie. And before I knew it, the dat had reached it's end, and I had to brace myself for whatever tomorrow would bring.

**A/N:** Yet, _another_ boring chapter, but this one actually has a point. This one was to show the fact that Renesmee is scared of the situations with the nomads, but doesn't want to admit to it. Please review! DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!


	6. Chapter 6: Understood

**Chapter 6: Understood**

I wake to a vampire watching me sleep from across the room in the rocking chair that sits in the corner. "Good morning," my mom says. "Did you sleep this late _everyday_ that we were gone?"

I groaned, not answering. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

She sighed. "With _me_, no. . .your father on the other hand. . ." She trailed off.

I scrutinized her face for any clues of what may be going on.

"I want to agree with Edward. I really do," she started. "But I've known the Cullens for a very long time, and I get it. Everything can be very overwhelming sometimes and you just need to get out."

She was wrong; she _didn't_ get it. "Mom, that's not why I went."

"I know. Alice told me about your little inspiration thing. And while you may _think_ that you went to get inspiration, I think that your mind is coming up with excuses and making you believe them."

I already knew that I was making the excuses _myself_, not in my subconcious.

"So maybe I want some time alone every once in a while. So sue me, I don't see the crime in that. I just hate having everyone watch my life over my shoulder every waking, and not to mention, unconcious, moment of the day.

She sighed. "I see your point. But would you be able to say that to Esme? Rose or Alice?" She paused. "How about Jacob?"

I thought about that. We both knew that I wouldn't be able to say that to any of them. Jacob wasn't even a Cullen, but it'd hurt him just as bad, probably worse.

"I guess that what I'm trying to say is that I get why you did what you did." She hesitated. And Jacob and I were able to talk some sense into your father."

That pulled me up short. "Two things. First, what side is Jake even on? Second, what exactly did you talk him into?"

"There are no sides," She pointed out. "But if there were, Jacob would always side with you in the end."

I nodded. I probably could've seen that one coming. I'd probably side with him too, most days. "And you said to him?"

"Just a compromise. That you may do so, but you have to take somebody with you." I sighed. I knew exactly who came up with that idea.

"Mom, that's exactly what I'm trying to avoid. I don't need supervision, what I need is privacy, not to sound like the stereotypical teenage girl, but it's true, I can't have you all watching me like a hawk, I need space to breathe," I whined.

"Renesmee, he barely said yes to _that_ one."

I nodded in reluctant agreement.

She came and kissed me on my forehead. "Now get dressed. Jacob's coming over for breakfast."

"Mmm. Nothing new there. I don't see why you guys make so much food for only two people."

"Three." She corrected. "Seth's coming with him."

That made my face light up. Seth was Jacob's goofy third of his pack. Seth was the younger brother of Jake's beta, Leah. Seth wasn't thrilled about being below his sister, the only female werewolf of both packs. But Seth being a generally happy person, he got over it years ago. He was technically my uncle, he being my mom's step-brother since my grandfather, Charlie, married their mom, Sue, about four years ago. Their wedding was the last time I saw Charlie. Mom saw him one more time to break off our last tie with him. I don't think that she'll ever get over having to say goodbye, and, according to Seth, neither would he.

I was almost as close with Seth as I was with Jake. Almost. . .

Mom started walking out of the room.

"Wait a minute," I said, stopping her in the doorway. "How could you talk about the Cullens like that earlier? I mean, not that it was mean or anything, but did you forget that you're one _yourself_?"

She laughed. "Honey, I not only knew the Cullens as a human, but I was also part of the supernatural world too. I brought more of my human self into this life than the rest. I see things from a more _human_ prospective than normal vampires. I'm different than the others," she shrugged.

"Is that why you need to get away sometimes?"

She smiled. "Maybe. Now, they'll be over soon, so get a move on it!"

I dressed in a pale blue tunic with gray leggings, a gray belt at the waist, gray high heel booties, and called myself good.** (A/N:** Holy shit, that's a lot of gray. :P**)**

**A/N:** Okay, (Why do I always start with "okay?") so I know that this is probably my shortest chapter EVER, but this one has a point as well. Although this one's not nearly as hidden. (I'm not calling any of you stupid.) Thanks! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7: Gifted

**Chapter 7: Gifted**

Just a few minutes after my mom and I start making waffles and eggs, Jacob and Seth walked through the door. "Whew!" Seth called. "Smells good in here! Who's cooking?"

I ran to the door to greet them. "My mom and I."

Seth grinned when I walked up and gave him a quick hug. I caught Jake making a face of mixed emotions in the corner of my eye, that was gone as soon as I saw it. I almost doubted that it was even there in the first place. "Hey, Nessie!"

"Hey, Seth," I smiled as I hugged Jake, feeling him kiss the top of my head, causing my skin to blush scarlet. They ignored my reaction.

We all walked into the kitchen, everything almost ready. "Hey Bella. How're you?" Seth asked.

"Fine. You?" she looked up, flashing him a bright smile.

"Hungry."

"_There's_ a shock." I mumbled.

We all laughed. Half way through eating, Jake chimed in asking a good question. "So where is everyone?"

"Hunting," Bella said, watching our plates.

"Why didn't you go?" I asked.

She looked at me. "I was going to wait to see if you'd like to come."

I was full, but she waited and I didn't want her to end up going alone. "Sure. You guys want to come?" I asked, turning to Jacob and Seth.

"Sure," They both said at the same time, causing us to laugh. The rest of the morning went by with mainly small talk, everyone getting home around noon.

Seth's face lit up the moment that he saw the rest of the Cullens enter through the door. "Hey guys!"

"Hey, Seth," My dad smiled.

Emmett grinned. "'Sup?"

Apparently Edward and Seth had been attached to each other for a long time, but I guess that over the years, Emmett warmed up to him too. From that moment on, those three were off in their own world, prattling about unimportant things.

Rosalie walked by Jacob. "Ugh. Can't we let at least _one_ dog out?"

"I'd like to put _you_ out." Jake growled back.

I rolled my eyes at the two. My mom and Jacob had apparently always been friends. A few years ago, my dad and Jake put their differences aside, and he was fine around Alice and Emmett. **(A/N:** But how could you not love Alice and Emmett?**)** He didn't really know Jasper that well, but then again, neither did I, and he's _my_ uncle. Carlisle and Esme adored him, and he showed the same respect back, but I don't think that Jake or Rose will ever be able to think about each other in any way other than homicidal thoughts.

Sometimes I wondered what my life would be like if I were normal. That reminded me of something I'd been wondering about for a few months now. I walked into the kitchen, Jacob on my tail, where Mom and Rosalie were talking. They both smiled at me. "What would you say about me enrolling in high school this year?"

Jake came up behind me looking deep in thought. The look was off his face in two seconds. Bella contemplated that."Well, we weren't exactly thinking of moving at the moment - "

"No, no, I mean that I could go to Forks High. By myself, obviously." I corrected, hoping not to insult anyone.

All three thought about it, though my odds didn't look so great judging by their expressions. I decided to play the 'normal' card. "Please? It might make me feel just a _little_ more normal," I pleaded. Normalcy was something that we all knew that I wanted, and my family strived to give it to me.

And it worked, their expressions all softening. "We'll think about it." Bella said, letting out a deep sigh.

That was good enough for me.

Later that night, we all decided to rent some romantic comedy. Now, don't get me wrong, it was a very funny movie, but the romance is what I was more intrigued in than anything. I wondered if I would ever find anyone for myself. I knew that I wanted it desperately, and envied all of the perfect pairs on my family. I wondered if Jacob would ever find anyone as well, just now realizing that my entire life, I'd never known him to go out with anyone. Ever. Why, was beyond me. Jacob was funny, and enjoyable, and considerate, and, I hated to admit it, but he was _very_ good looking, and more than just a little bit, too. I pondered about if any girls had caught his attention, but, then again, how could he even meet any other girls when he was always _here_?

I suddenly became very aware of his close proximity. He was sitting right up against me, with the four people that we had squished onto our three person sofa. I on one end, next to me was Jake, then Alice somehow managed to get wedged in-between Jacob and Seth, who was on the other end. Only then did I remember Edward, who probably just heard everything that I had just thought. I looked over at him to give him to give an apologetic glance, but his expression caught me off guard. It was an odd mix of frustration, confusion, while his eyes were clouded by something else. Mom noticed too.

"Edward?" she asked, grabbing his hand.

"You're making the same face that you did when you saw Bella for the first time." Alice said getting up to stand by him, the three of us maneuvering ourselves into a more comfortable seating arrangement the second that she was up.

"Quite the face for seeing the one you're destined to be with." Jake mumbled. Seth and I both elbowed him, and then returned our attention to Edward.

He glanced at me then back to mom. "Bella, is there a reason that you're shielding Renesmee's thoughts?"

_She was? _"What are you talking about? I don't have my shield up around _anybody_." She said.

I became utterly confused, feeling everyone's eyes on me.

"Maybe she's doing it herself." Carlisle murmured, speaking for the first time.

"I didn't even know that my mind was. . ." I paused, not sure what to call it. "closed off."

"Bella, what triggers your shield?" asked Esme.

"Err, anger," She replied.

"Renesmee, would you like to try to take it down yourself?" Carlisle asked turning to me.

Huh? What the? I didn't even know what was going on. I was clueless as to what was happening, and now they wanted me to take something down that I didn't even know existed? It made no sense. "Uh, using anger?" I asked confused.

My mom looked like she understood a little more now. How great for her. Now can somebody explain this to _me_? "Just channel your anger. Remember something that really infuriated you."

Seth and Emmett snickered at that last part, causing me to growl, while I heard a loud smack on the other side of Jake. Good. At least Alice isn't the _only_ one who has my back.

I closed my eyes, and let the memories flood my thoughts. I thought about when I was little and didn't get what I wanted. A lot. I thought about my dad peering into my mind at the worst times possible. I thought about Rosalie when she'd ruined my secret. Nobody'd talked about it yet. Didn't really think that they would either. I tried to think of the worst times of my life, when in truth, I didn't have any of those, they were all good memories. My six-almost-seven years of life never had a sour note.

I opened my eyes and locked them with Edward's gold ones. _Dad?_ I called. He seemed to still be trying. I decided to use my voice. "Nothing?" I asked out loud, sighing when he shook his head.

"Maybe it's not anger for Nessie," Jasper suggested, rubbing his chin. "Everything else that she does is by will. Maybe she just needs to _will_ her _own _mind to open up. Kind of like she does with her mind reading."

There were several nods throughout the room, including me. I took a deep breath. _Just like the mind reading._ I told myself. I did exactly what I would normally do, but instead of someone else, I envisioned _my own_ mind opening up. I looked at Edward. _Did it work?_ I thought. He smiled and nodded.

"Can you hear her?" Jasper asked.

"Yes." Dad answered.

"Good job, Nessie!" said an enthusiastic Seth who was extending his arm over Jacob for a high five. I smacked my palm to his.

Emmett quietly ranted to himself. "She's got three gifts, and what do I have? Nothing."

"Oh relax, Emmett." Rosalie said. "She's just a gifted girl."

I felt color rush to my cheeks.

"Besides, you have a gift. One that none of us have other than you." Jasper pointed out. "Your total obliviousness to _everything,_" he smirked, sounding out every syllable.

Everyone laughed, except Emmett of course.

"Then let's take this outside. See who's oblivious then," Emmett's voice boomed.

We all watched an 'Emmett versus Jasper' wrestling match, to see Jasper win. It was always a fifty-fifty chance with those two, because, yes, Emmett had extreme strength, but Jasper had extensive fight training. I also kept up my personal shield for the rest of the night, getting into practice with it. On the way back to the cottage, my dad said, "I'm surprised that you've been able to keep it up this long."

I'd laughed. "It's so weird. I feel like I don't even have to focus on it. But I can definitely feel it up though. That's _got_ to have something to do with the whole 'will' thing."

Soon enough, it got late and I had a serious case of yawning. Endlessly. I hadn't realized how late that it'd gotten, and was surprised that I hadn't been so tired earlier. I headed to bed and, as usual, fell asleep, as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**A/N:** Ugh! Why did I have to end with her going to bed! P-R-E-D-I-C-T-A-B-L-E! Well, at least this chapter was a little longer. Tell me what you think! Do you get Renesmee's gift? Do you think that half of this is pointless? Don't worry, I'm very capable of taking constructive criticism, and I realize that this story isn't too great, so be honest. :) Thank you for reading, I so do appreciate it!

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING!


	8. Chapter 8: Rumbling

**Chapter 8: Rumbling**

I was woke up to a soft rap on my door. My dad poked his head in, smiling. "Good morning. Get up. Don't want to be late for your first day of high school."

I groaned, not used to waking up this early. "I thought that you wanted to go," He frowned, confused.

I sighed. He misread my expressions a lot lately, since my third talent was discovered. He didn't like it because he was never wrong when it came to everyone's thoughts, but with me keeping my shield up all the time, I was constantly throwing him off. "I _want_ to go," I explained. "I just wish that I didn't have to wake up so early to do so."

"Oh," he said. "Alice will be here in a half hour to pick out what you're going to wear, by the way."

I groaned again. "She knows that I'm totally fine in the fashion department. Why can't I just do it myself? She always approves of what I wear anyway. If she wants to help someone, then how about Mom?"

"Heard that!" Mom called form downstairs.

Dad laughed and ran a hand through his tousled bronze hair that matched mine in color. "Good luck with convincing her of that. Alice will be Alice."

I sighed. I might as well do what I could before she get here.

Dad came over and kissed my forehead. "Start getting ready," he paused before saying, "I'll attempt to hold her off, but you never know with her seeing the future and all. . ." He teased with a crooked smile and then left.

Soon enough, after I'd just finished my shower and had straightened my hair, I heard three sharp knocks on the front door along with a quick, "I'm not going anywhere until I do what I came here to do, so you might as well just open the damn door, or so help me, I will break it down myself."

Got to love her.

I heard the front door creak open. I darted to my room when I heard Edward say, "Alice, this really isn't necessary."

I blocked her entrance in perfect timing.

"Please, Nessie?" she pleaded.

"Look, my dad's right. It's _not_ necessary. I'm just as much of a _fashionista_ as you are. I would do fine, and you know it."

She wouldn't budge. "But it's your first day of school! Ever! You have to look perfect, and I'm capable of doing that. Have you seen your parents wedding pictures? _I'm_ the one who turned your mom into that - and you should have seen what I had to start with."

There was growling from downstairs.

"Alice, since then, I've gained the ability to physically throw you out of my house," Mom said from downstairs.

"And I'm not above sitting back to watch," Dad added, chuckling.

Alice laughed, sounding like wind chimes, and turned back to me.

"No, Alice." I felt like I was talking to a three year old.

She frowned and looked around. She normally liked to use her size of 4'10" to her advantage. But I was only two inches taller. - It was seriously the _only_ time I ever felt tall. Other than that, I always felt like a squirt. I almost laughed at the thought of seeing me stand next to Jacob. - So that was no help on her part, and she can't see me in her visions, so that didn't help her either. She was back to pleading. "Please?"

"Compromise. How about I pick out a few outfits, and you get to pick out which one I wear?"

"But I - "

"Alice," I interrupted.

Her face fell. "Fine. - But I get to swap out or add whatever I want, or no deal." She was acting like this was some world crisis. "Sure. Fine." I said with a roll of my eyes, shutting the door in her face.

I could hear her walking down the hallway mumbling something about if she hurries, then she'll have plenty of time. My eyebrows furrowed at that, but I just waved it off.

Ten minutes later, I'd had three outfits picked out - accessories and all. I left the room to get Alice, although, when I got downstairs, she wasn't there.

My dad understood from my expression - correctly this time too. "Oh, she's - "

"I'm here!" Alice interrupted, bursting through the door. "You ready?" she asked turning to me.

"Yep," I replied, popping my lip on the P.

In the end, I wore a maroon tank, with three flaps in the front and black sequins lining the edges of each flap. I had black skinny jeans, and a gray three quarter sleeved cardigan. Alice swapped out my black ballet flats for a pair of gray ankle boots. She removed my headband altogether, and added some black and silver bangles.

She stepped back to admire her work. - she considered it _her_ work, even though it was mostly _mine_ - "Perfect. Not that I'd expected any less if I do say so myself," she added smugly.

I rolled my eyes and headed for the door. If I didn't leave soon, I was going to be late.

My dad pulled into the lot with almost everyone in his silver Volvo. I really didn't understand the point of everyone coming just to drop me off, but I didn't question it. "Are you nervous?" he asked turning to me, who was riding shotgun.

I lowered my shield. _Honestly? Yes. But don't tell Jasper. When he calms me down it gets on my nerves afterwards._

"Sweetheart, he already knows without me, remember?" He reminded me, glad to see that I was letting him in my head for a change - until I brought it back up again, causing him frown.

"Are you sure you're not hungry?" My mom asked form behind Edward. She then added, "Or thirsty?"

"I'm fine," I replied. But then I started thinking about the second part of what she'd said. Would I be able to control myself with _that_ many humans there?

I suddenly felt a rush of calm come over me.

"Jazz," I said trying to be frustrated.

I looked back to see Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie squished into the back row. "You need it, Nessie. Trust me." Jasper winked at me.

I sighed.

"You'll be fine, Nessie. Besides, if you lose control, you've got - " Emmett cut off when everyone whipped their heads around to glare at him. _What the hell? _"Your phone?" He said it like a question, as if to make sure that everyone had approved of it. Like that's not what he'd had originally wanted to say.

"Um . . . yeah. Okay." I said, reaching for the handle of the door.

"I'll be here in my Porsche for you after school." Alice said as I was getting out of the car, trying to change the subject.

"Way to stay inconspicuous," I muttered, stepping out of the car.

Edward started to pull away when Emmett rolled his window down, and stuck his head out of the opening and shouted, "I LO - " Before a pale hand clamped over his mouth and pulled him back in. I lowered my shield quick. _Tell Jazz that I say thanks_. I thought to Dad as I burst out laughing. I then put my shield back up.

Five people standing about ten feet away from where I stood. Three girls were starring at me like I was insane, while the two boys just gawked. _Didn't realize that I was laughing so loud._ I thought to myself, blushing.

After receiving my schedule, I was at a loss of what to do to pass time until class started. At last, I decided to take out my much abused copy of _Evermore_, by Alison Noel, sitting on a bench outside of school, enjoying the cool breeze of the overcast day.

Unlike my parents, who liked classical, well, everything, I preferred more modern day books and music. Don't get me wrong, I've heard and read all their favorites, and didn't _mind_ them, but modern seems more, well, realistic. - said the vampire-human hybrid about the fantasy/romance series - You can't exactly go back in time just to live things as they were. You can at least find relatable things in modern day stories.

I'd read about three pages when I heard a familiar rumbling making it's way towards campus . . .

**A/N:** I so thank you for even reading this, I'm well aware that it's still a very slow story, but trust me, it'll get better, I can assure you that much!

:D Thanks!

**I don't own _Twilight_, SM does.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Other New Kid

**Chapter 9: The Other New Kid**

I looked towards the noise, to see a guy pulling onto the blacktop on a black Harley Sprint. One that I knew. One who's owner I knew even better. One who's owner was soon to be dead. And even though all of the evidence was displayed out in front of me, I couldn't help but be shocked when the rider removed his helmet.

There were multiple gasps, and I even took in a sharp intake of air myself. Many of the guys on campus made commentary about his bike, and how their girlfriends would be gushing over him for the next week which I didn't blame them; any guy with a girl better hide their's in a closet, otherwise they'd have lost them in an instant.

To think that he had just been _born_ with these looks - just imagine if he had been a vampire rather than a werewolf . . . due to the attention that he's getting just _now_, all the girls would probably faint at his feet. Can't blame them. I might too it - wait! What am I thinking? I shook the strange thoughts away from my head. Jacob was my best friend. Period. End of sentence. End of thought. End of mental rant.

Jacob was _also_ here on my first day of high school. I could feel a glare on my face, intensifying by the second. His eyes scanned the crowd before they met mine. His lips stretched into a huge grin, as he started walking towards me. I quickly grabbed my things and started to make my way inside the school in order to avoid him. I should have known that he'd catch up in no time though.

"Two questions," I muttered to him, before he could start, my voice soft but irritated.

"Shoot," He said.

"Okay, first, what the _hell_ are you doing here?"

He gave me a look. "I'm getting married to a koala bear. What do you think I'm doing here, Ness? I'm here to go to school . . . like you."

"What? Do you have no faith in me? Besides, you don't exactly look eighteen, Jacob." I pointed out.

"I look exactly the same as I did when I was eighteen."

''Which only helps to prove my point. You didn't look like you were eighteen even when you _were_ eighteen. Obviously you don't look like you belong in high school. Hell, you don't even look like you belong in _college_."

He clutched his hand to his heart. "Ouch. _That_ hurt," he said with heavy sarcasm.

I ignored him. "Didn't you already go to high school anyway? Why would you go again?"

He put up his index finger up as if to prove a point. "Correction. Drop-out. I never actually _graduated_." He'd finally accepted the fact that that's what he was. "Besides, that didn't stop you're family from returning to the prison hallways."

Well, lookee there; Wolf Boy's got a point for a change.

"Oh. Well, I _guess_ that's okay then." I said rolling my eyes.

He looked at me, shocked. "Really?"

"No, smart one!" I snapped, sighing. "Why can't you just go on the reservation?"

"Because my teachers would recognize me there, and to them, I'm twenty-three."

"You _are_ twenty-three, Jacob," I said sternly, my voice raising.

"Shh." He put a finger to my lips when some guys started to look at us. "But to everyone _here_, I'm sixteen." He added in a whisper, moving his finger from my lips, leaving a cool chill there when it was gone. I ignored the feeling.

"Wow. You _would_ pick the same grade as me," I nearly growled, unsurprised.

He winked. "You know it."

I grudgingly forgave him - he a lot happier about it than any normal person would - and then we went to get his schedule. We had all but two classes together, algebra and biology. Great. The ones that I was probably most inexperienced in. Oh well.

"So, what was the other thing?" Jacob asked later on.

I stared at him, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Earlier, you said that you had _two_ questions. What was the second one?"

I laughed. "It's kind of off topic, but why do you look like Alice raided your closet?" I asked, taking in his dark jeans, black t-shirt, and leather jacket.

I'd expected him to laugh, but he frowned. "Because she did."

I stifled giggling. "When?"

"This morning. She called at like, 6:30, and asked permission to come over. I said sure, but I was so tired, that she could have asked if she could burn my house down and I may have said yes. I seriously didn't know what she was talking about, but didn't really care either, I just wanted to get back to sleep. So then she asked of she could talk to Billy, and I gave the phone to him. He wouldn't tell me what she wanted to talk to him about, but for some reason, he thought that it was just _hilarious_. Then Alice shows up at my door, a half hour later with a bag of designer clothes." He groaned.

I laughed. "So I take it that you didn't pick this out yourself?"

"_Please_. She picked out my clothes for the next few days."

"Alice. Gotta love her."

"I don't," Jake disagreed.

I snickered. "Oh, please. Come on, Jake. You like her. She's like the little sister that you never had."

"I've already got two _older_ sisters. Why would I want another?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes waving it off.

The bell rang.

Jake smiled at me. "Time for first period."

**A/N:** Slooooooow . . . I'm currently re-editing _Daybreak_, so the next chapter may seem . . . not as great as this one. [as if this could be called great]

SM owns Twilight, not me. :)


	10. Chapter 10: Unprepared

**Chapter 9: The Other New Kid**

I looked towards the noise, to see a guy pulling onto the blacktop on a black Harley Sprint. One that I knew. One who's owner I knew even better. One who's owner was soon to be dead. And even though all of the evidence was displayed out in front of me, I couldn't help but be shocked when the rider removed his helmet.

There were multiple gasps, and I even took in a sharp intake of air myself. Many of the guys on campus made commentary about his bike, and how their girlfriends would be gushing over him for the next week which I didn't blame them; any guy with a girl better hide their's in a closet, otherwise they'd have lost them in an instant.

To think that he had just been _born_ with these looks - just imagine if he had been a vampire rather than a werewolf . . . due to the attention that he's getting just _now_, all the girls would probably faint at his feet. Can't blame them. I might too it - wait! What am I thinking? I shook the strange thoughts away from my head. Jacob was my best friend. Period. End of sentence. End of thought. End of mental rant.

Jacob was also here on my first day of high school. I could feel a glare on my face, intensifying by the second. His eyes scanned the crowd before they met mine. His lips stretched into a huge grin, as he started walking towards me. I quickly grabbed my things and started to make my way inside the school in order to avoid him. I should have known that he'd catch up in no time though.

"Two questions," I muttered to him, before he could start, my voice soft but irritated.

"Shoot," He said.

"Okay, first, what the _hell_ are you doing here?"

He gave me a look. "I'm getting married to a koala bear. What do you think I'm doing here, Ness? I'm here to go to school . . . like you."

"What? Do you have no faith in me? Besides, you don't exactly look eighteen, Jacob." I pointed out.

"I look exactly the same as I did when I was eighteen."

''Which only helps to prove my point. You didn't look like you were eighteen even when you _were_ eighteen. Obviously you don't look like you belong in high school. Hell, you don't even look like you belong in _college_."

He clutched his hand to his heart. "Ouch. _That_ hurt," he said with heavy sarcasm.

I ignored him. "Didn't you already go to high school anyway? Why would you go again?"

He put up his index finger up as if to prove a point. "Correction. Drop-out. I never actually _graduated_." He'd finally accepted the fact that that's what he was. "Besides, that didn't stop you're family from returning to the prison hallways."

Well, lookee there; Wolf Boy's got a point for a change.

"Oh. Well, I _guess_ that's okay then." I said rolling my eyes.

He looked at me, shocked. "Really?"

"No, smart one!" I snapped, sighing. "Why can't you just go on the reservation?"

"Because my teachers would recognize me there, and to them, I'm twenty-three."

"You _are_ twenty-three, Jacob," I said sternly, my voice raising.

"Shh." He put a finger to my lips when some guys started to look at us. "But to everyone here, I'm sixteen." He added in a whisper, moving his finger from my lips, leaving a cool chill there when it was gone. I ignored the feeling.

"Wow. You _would_ pick the same grade as me," I nearly growled, unsurprised.

He winked. "You know it."

I grudgingly forgave him - he a lot happier about it than any normal person would - and then we went to get his schedule. We had all but two classes together, algebra and biology. Great. The ones that I was probably most inexperienced in. Oh well.

"So, what was the other thing?" Jacob asked later on.

I stared at him, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Earlier, you said that you had _two_ questions. What was the second one?"

I laughed. "It's kind of off topic, but why do you look like Alice raided your closet?" I asked, taking in his dark blue jeans, black t-shirt, and leather jacket.

I'd expected him to laugh, but he frowned. "Because she did."

I stifled giggling. "When?"

"This morning. She called at like, 6:30, and asked permission to come over. I said sure, but I was so tired, that she could have asked if she could burn my house down and I may have said yes. I seriously didn't know what she was talking about, but didn't really care either because I just wanted to get back to sleep. So then she asked of she could talk to Billy, and I gave the phone to him. He wouldn't tell me what she wanted to talk to him about, but for some reason, he thought that it was just _hilarious_. Then Alice shows up at my door, a half hour later with a bag of designer clothes." He groaned.

I laughed. "So I take it that you didn't pick this out yourself?"

"_Please_. She picked out my clothes for the next few days."

"Alice. Gotta love her."

"I don't," Jake disagreed.

I snickered. "Oh, please. Come on, Jake. You like her. She's like the little sister that you never had."

"I've already got two _older_ sisters. Why would I want another?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes waving it off.

The bell rang.

Jake smiled at me. "Time for first period."

**A/N:** Slooooooow . . . I'm currently re-editing _Daybreak_, so the next chapter may seem . . . not as great as this one. [as if this could be called great]

SM owns Twilight, not me. :)


	11. Chapter 11: Normal

**Chapter 11: Normal**

I started to walk towards the cafeteria when Vienna caught up to me with a petite girl with auburn hair that hung thin but silky just below her shoulders. "Renesmee, this is Ella," Vienna introduced. "Ella, this is Renesmee, the new girl I told you about."

"Hey," Ella said looking at me pointedly with gray eyes.

I smiled at her. By this point, we'd found the cafeteria. Just after we'd gotten out food and sat down at a table, a boy with fairly long, for a guy anyway, dirty blonde hair walked up and sat next to Ella who was on the other side of Vienna.

"Who's this?" He asked smiling at me.

"Renesmee Cullen. She's the latest addition to Dr. Cullen's kids." Ella said, smiling almost smugly. I took it that Vienna filled her in.

"I'm Chris. If all this," he gestured to himself for emphasis, "is too distracting, then I can leave." He winked at me.

"Chris, if this girl is _normal_, then she has the piece of mind to not talk to strangers - not mentioning any names - but flirting will get you nowhere." Ella teased.

"At least I _try_ to make myself appealing. Have you always been this repulsive, or are you just making a special effort today?" He smirked at Ella.

Ella smacked his arm, glared at him.

"Drake's coming over." Vienna whispered, looking down. The others silenced immediately.

"Who's Drake?" I asked.

Ella's the one who answered. "Um, Drake Ellington. He used to be our friend for a while, but then he started to avoid us, practically neglecting us as friends. When he finally started talking to us again, he wasn't the same anymore, he changed. We try to avoid him, like he did to us, but he's been trying to earn our friendship back . . . we're not sure that we can." She murmured.

"He hangs out by himself now." Chris said, sounding sad. "He's too changed for us to take him back so easily."

Drake reached the table at that moment. He stood there, looking awkward. "Hey." He said, raking a hand through his dark brown hair.

Vienna and Ella averted their gazes, while Chris just gave him a slight nod. I didn't see why they said he changed. He seemed nice enough to me. I mean, unless he was a nerd with dorky glasses and a bad hair cut before, he seemed kind of normal to me, but I had yet to see his inner personality, of course.

"So . . . how are you?" He sounded nervous.

The rest nodded again. I realized something then. _Drake_ wasn't the one being rude, it was _them_. He was at least making an effort, they were only making it harder for him. They had yet to learn that you can't fight fire with fire. You can't fight it with ice either . . .

If they weren't going to help, then I was. "I'm Renesmee. You are?" I asked extending my right hand, shooting him a smile.

Vienna look at me as if to say, "Are you crazy?" Maybe I was.

Drake's pale blue eyes looked startled, as if he hadn't realized yet that I was here. "Drake. Nice to meet you."

"You too," I said as he shook my hand. He winced at how much warmer mine was than his. Had Vienna done that?

"So….. You're new here?" He asked me being nobody else would even speak to him.

"Yeah. Just moved here from Seattle."

"Why?"

"There's no need to pry." Vienna interrupted, glaring at Drake. See what I mean by rude?

Drake glanced at her and nodded. "I guess that I'll see you guys later then? Goodbye, Renesmee. It was nice meeting you." He then swiftly walked away.

"What is the matter with you?" Vienna asked me sharply.

"He doesn't seem all that bad." I pointed out.

"He isn't all that _good_ either," Chris said, waving someone over. A read headed boy with cropped hair and freckles walked over to sit next to Chris.

"I'm Kyle." He said, grinning.

"Renesmee." I said. I started scanning the crowd.

"You're the new girl, right? A Cullen?" He asked me, not noticing that I was only half paying attention.

"Yeah." I said shortly.

He grinned more. "So tell me what it's like living in a house that Brad Pitt could hardly even afford?"

That comment brought me up short. "Excuse me?"

The person I was looking for, came up from behind, and sat beside me.

"How do you know how much money Brad Pitt has?" Jacob asked taking over. "Is it _People magazine_? Or let me guess, _Entertainment Tonight_?"

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" Kyle asked looking at Jake.

I cut in. "This is Jacob Black. Jake, this is Kyle, Chris, Ella and Vienna." I said gesturing as I spoke. Vienna and Ella looked shocked starring at Jake. Kyle smirked at him.

"Sup? I'm Chris Newton." Chris was the first who was polite enough to introduce himself. Where had I heard that last name before, though?

"Jacob," Jake said, shaking his hand.

I grabbed Jake's other hand under the table. I asked where I'd heard the last name, Newton, before.

Jacob looked thoughtful. "Say, are you related to a Mike Newton?"

Ah. _Mike Newton_. That's where I'd heard it. I didn't know all that much about my mom's human friends, but I knew that Mike Newton was a guy who had a major crush on my mom, and drove my dad crazy with perverted thoughts.

"Yeah. He's my cousin. He graduated a few years ago. Why? You know him?" Chris asked.

Jacob let out a little laugh. "No. Her cousin did though. I just thought that the name sounded familiar." He jerked a thumb at me when he mentioned my dad, still stiffing chuckles.

Chris nodded.

Ella spoke next. "Wait, you two know each other?" She glanced between Jake and I skeptically.

"I've known Jacob my whole life," I explained.

"Are you related, or what's the deal?" Vienna asked. She _really _wants to know doesn't she?

"No. Just close friends." Jake answered for me.

"The best." I corrected. "Can't imagine my life without him."

He laughed but had a far off look in his eyes.

"And you both just moved here?" Ella asked.

Crap. _I_ sure didn't know how to answer that one. _Oh Jakey?_

"Well, no. I actually lived near here already. I just heard that Renesmee was going to come here, so I decided to as well." Jacob answered easily. How could he improvise like that?

"That's a lot just for _one_ person." Vienna sounded a little disappointed.

He shrugged. "It's worth it."

Then everyone started to talk about more normal things. Like what they were doing this weekend, recent dates that they'd been on, joked with each other, made fun of one another. It felt nice. Instead of watching two vampires play chess, then the loser tossing the board across the room, causing the corner to get stuck in the wall, I saw a teenage boy shove a French fry down his friend's shirt. Instead of listening to a fashion obsessed psychic looking into the future to see what was in season, I listened to two teenage girls discussing the best dressed of the week from the E! show, _Fashion Police_, while _guessing _what those celebrities would wear next. If this is what normal felt like, then it was worth endless minutes of sitting in a classroom. It was worth the burn in my throat. It was worth having to touch everything as if it were a delicate, wounded, bird. I'd do anything for a feeling like this.

I reached for Jacob's hand under the table again. I let my happiness flow through my fingertips to his. He looked down at me. His face fathomed how I felt, but with something extra in his eyes. Lust? Doubt it.

"So Renesmee," Kyle said, pulling me out of my reverie. "Do you have a ride after school? If you don't, then I could-"

"She has a ride with me," Jake interrupted.

Kyle looked at me for confirmation.

"Uh, yeah. I do." I said.

I took out my phone out and texted Alice under the table. _U don't need 2 pick me up after school. I've got a ride with Jake-thnx 4 telling me._

I hit send and resumed my lunch. The bell for out next class rung and we all stood up to leave.

"See ya, Renesmee. It's nice meeting you." Chris said as I started to depart from the group.

"Yeah, me too." Kyle winked at me.

Vienna and Ella came running up to Jacob and I. "What class do you have next?" Vienna asked, but directed it more to Jacob than me.

"We've got English." l told her. Vienna's face fell.

"Me too." Ella exclaimed.

We waved goodbye to Vienna, Chris and Kyle, then headed off to out next class.

As we walked, in my perferal vision, I saw Drake watching us with a somewhat pained look on his face before it disappeared. I almost doubted that it was even there. Then he walked off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I really hope that this chapter was more entertaining than the last two chapters. (I was kind of out of it when I wrote those.) I've given you even four more characters to ponder, so don't even tell me that you have nothing to say. Actually, yes, please do tell me what you think! (Weather it's good or bad, tell me!) Please review!

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NOTHING!


	12. Chapter 12: Jake and Nessie Moments

**Chapter 12: Jake and Nessie Moments**

After the bell had rung to let us out of school, Vienna appeared out of what seemed like nowhere at my locker. "Hey, Renesmee," she seemed excited, nervous and anxious all rolled into one.

"Hey. What's up?" I asked.

"Say, can I get your number? I saw your phone at lunch, which is, by the way, very cool." She commented on my touch screen with full keyboard. But it seemed like everyone had something like it these days.

I nodded. "Sure give me your phone, and you can put yours into mine too." I handed her my phone.

After we'd exchanged numbers, she held out a small white piece of paper, that looked like it'd used to have been the corner of a test of something. "For Jacob." She explained. Well, _there_ was where the excited/nervous/anxious vibe came from.

Ha ha. Jake would sure get a kick out of this. Or he'd be flattered. Either way, I couldn't wait for his reaction. "Okay," I gave her a quick smile. I then started to walk off. "Bye, Vienna."

"Bye! Text me! And remember." her eyes darted to the paper still in my hands.

I nodded and waved goodbye to her, then went to wait by Jake's bike, but only to find him already there. He saw me and his lips stretched into a grin.

"How was your first day of school?" he asked, while handing me his helmet. I was about to protest, and point out the fact that he needed it more than I did, but waved it off, knowing that he'd go on and on about how we can never be too safe, and how if something were to happen to him, that he'd heal fast enough anyway. Sometimes, there was no winning with Jacob.

"Awesome," I answered simply.

When we got home, well, to my home, I went straight to the cottage, not bothering to so much as glance at the giant white mansion. Taped to the door of the cottage was a piece of fancy paper, with my dad's elegant handwriting.

It read:

_Renesmee,_

_All of us have gone hunting for a while, so we may not be home when you get back. We'll be home soon enough so don't worry. Get your homework done, it you have any. (I expect that you'll make a habit of this.) I not only hope, but know that you had a wonderful day at school today. I can't wait to hear all about it when we get back._

_I love you,_

_Dad._

Jake was reading over my shoulder. "You got any homework?" he asked me.

"Nope. You?" I asked him while entering through the door.

He shook his head. I went up to my room and tossed my bag into my chair. I plopped onto my bed and Jake sat next to me.

"So whatcha wanna do?" Jacob asked after a few minutes of silence.

I contemplated that for a moment. "Lets go to La Push." I decided.

"First beach?" he suggested, grinning.

"Okay. Just let me change first."

"'Kay." he then left the room.

I changed into a gray short sleeved shirt from Aeropostale, kept the jeans, and put on some classic black converse. I took all of the jewelry off, putting in a pair of diamond studs and my heart shaped locket in their place. I headed to my closet and grabbed the first jacket I saw. As I ran down the stairs I noticed that it was a black leather jacket. I guess I'm going to look a little nicer than I intended. Oh well, I don't really care.

"Ready." I told Jacob who looked a little shocked. He composed his face.

"Let's go then." He opened the door for me.

I was glad that I'd grabbed my jacket because the ride to La Push was even colder than I'd expected. (Which is strange, because I ran a temperature similar to the packs'.) When we finally got to Jacob's house, Billy, Jake's dad, waved from the window as we passed to put the his motorcycle into his homemade garage.

"When was the last time that you actually worked on something in here?" I asked Jacob when we were in.

He thought about it. "Uh, I don't know. I think it was when I finished the Rabbit."

"That's the only vehicle that I've ever known you to have. Other than your motorcycle of course." I said.

He nodded. "Me too," was all that he said. He leaned against the wall.

I went over to stand next to him. "So why haven't you done anything else?"

He just shrugged. But his eyes said that he very well knew why.

"Why, Jacob?" I asked again.

"I don't know. Haven't had anything to work on? I'm not really sure." He said. I wasn't convinced.

"You and I both very well know that you could easily _find_ something to work on." I pointed out.

"Maybe I just wanted a break." He suggested. The look in his eyes said that he wasn't going to budge. Stubborn werewolf.

"Okay," I surrendered, hoping that he would open up voluntarily now. I peaked at his face quickly.

He shook his head. "Give it up, Nessie." Fine then.

I sighed then nodded.

We started to walk out of the garage, then he said, "Hold on a sec."

I followed him into the little red house.

"Hello, Nessie. I heard that today was your first day of school, ever?" Billy called from the kitchen.

"Hey Billy. Yeah, it was great. Neither me or Jake have any homework, so it's so far so good."

"Wait a week. Then they'll start rolling it out to you kids like their's no tomorrow." he laughed.

I laughed with him. "With all of the years of experience in my house, I think I'll get by fine."

He chuckled again. "Well, that doesn't help poor Jake. Do you know how many classed he failed the first time around?"

Jacob walked in at that moment. "Dad, do you really need to talk about how dumb I was at, like, fifteen."

"Give it up, son. We all know that you're still fifteen at heart." Billy teased with a laugh. "Arrogant. Embarrassing. And not even _close_ to being as smart as you think you are.

I laughed at that one. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

Jacob feigned a hurt look on his face. "You two are nothing but mean to me."

I let out one last chuckle. "So are you ready, princess? Or do you have to do your makeup now?" I asked gesturing to his change of clothes into, none other than, a t-shirt and shorts.

"Makeup." Jacob muttered, grabbing my hand to lead me out the door. "I'm hot enough already." I heard Billy chuckle inside.

Jake and I sat on the sand, leaning out backs against a log. We watched the water in silence for a few minutes.

"So, you've made friends after only one day? Look at you, little-miss-popular." Jacob chuckled.

I laughed and pointed out, "You're just as popular, don't forget that."

He shook his head. "I'm serious. Of all the people, you end up in the popular group after what? Two hours? Three? They're probably the ones that you can't really trust all that much either. You're a people magnet." he smiled.

I grinned back. "Well, then I guess that you're not aware of all of your female attention." He looked like he was about to say something but I took out the piece of paper that had Vienna's name an number in it. He looked confused.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" he asked holding up the wrinkled piece of paper.

"Put it in your phone, text her, call her, put your gum in it. I don't care, Jacob." I laughed.

"Or I could do this." He wadded it up, and sailed it into the water.

My jaw dropped. "That wasn't very nice." I said laughing.

He laughed with me. "What? Why should I care? She's not _my_ friend."

I continued to chuckle. "Exactly. And I don't think that she wants to be your _friend_ either."

"Shut up. Did you see all the guys' jaws drop when they saw you?" He asked me.

"I can honestly say, no. I was too busy laughing at the girls' reaction to you."

"Well, at least you're able to admit to the fact that you're jealous." He teased.

"Jealous of what?"

"Just admit it. It's okay, I know how it is. I'm the whole package."

And I of course took that the wrong way. "Okay. That was gross."

He thought about what he'd just said. Comprehension came across his face. "Ugh. So are you, you little pervert."

I glared at him. I didn't care that he called me a pervert, I was just frustrated that he stooped to calling me little.

He understood immediately. "Sorry."

I snickered. "It's fine."

He put his arm around my shoulders and we sat in silence for a little while longer. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was comfortable. I then remembered something that I'd thought about often today.

"Jacob, did you ever hear anything about a guy named Drake?" I asked.

He shook his head.

I lifted my hand to his cheek and played the memory for him. When Ella explained Drake's past. When Drake had finally reached our table and tried, awkwardly, to make conversation. My short lived conversation with him. When Vienna caused him to leave. Every emotion, every thought that I'd had, was released through my palm. I pulled my hand back.

Jacob looked deep in thought. "Anything?" I asked him.

He shook his head again. "It kind of reminds me of when I first phased. I abandoned all of my friends, and felt miserable doing it. I knew that they were worried about me, but I had to resist anyway."

"But Drake's human. I could smell it." I pointed out.

"I know. I'm just saying that I can relate. Can't blame him for feeling out of place, and really trying to get his friends back."

I nodded. "I wonder what happened to him to get him to where he is today." I wondered out loud."

"I bet it's intense. For a human anyway." he said.

I burst out laughing.

"What? You brought it up in the first place. It's not even funny. Not exactly sure what you're laughing about, but I bet it's not necessary." He looked offended.

I was stifling giggles. "It's nothing. I just never thought that I'd _ever_ hear you say the word _intense_." I burst out laughing again towards the end.

He shook his head. "Of all of the things you could have noticed, it was that." He chuckled. "You are one bizarre little half breed."

Again with the little. I punched his arm. He pulled me into a tight hug.

"You gotta stop calling me that." I scolded.

"_You_ gotta face the truth for a change," He shot back.

I wasn't sure what exactly he meant by that, but I couldn't bring myself to ask. I was too caught up in the moment. I could feel the comfortable silence again. I loved it when we had these Jake and Nessie moments.

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed! I really wanted to have a sweet and completely drama free chapter of Jacob and Renesmee. Please review! Special thanks to Cassia4u, who's been a major help on the success of Daybreak. Love ya! (I know where you live too. (Maybe not quite so distinctly, but I know well enough.)) **DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NOTHING!


	13. Chapter 13: Change

**Chapter 13: Change**

Before I knew it, I was two weeks into school. Even though I liked the normal feeling that I got when I was there, I could see why my family groaned at even the mere thought of school. It's the same routine every day. Get up, go to school, Jake and I meet Vienna and Ella every morning before class, get all of my homework done minutes after it's assigned, go to lunch and listen to Kyle try to get on Jacob's nerves, only to see Jake snap something back that was just as, if not more clever, more classes, see things from Emmett's point of view as far as enjoyment of PhyEd, go home, relax for the rest of the day, go to bed, then do it all again the next day. Kind of boring.

But my thoughts were always occupied. I kept thinking about possibilities about Drake's issues. He's human, so it surely can't be as bad as my family's dealt with. But judging by the way that he acts around everyone, tells that it's bad enough. You can even tell by the way that he walks, so hesitant, almost as if he fears that one step in the wrong direction could be fatal. I had yet to uncover the reason, maybe plural, behind the pained expression that he involuntarily shot me on that first day of school. It's almost haunting. I knew that Jake thought about him sometimes too. He'd been reflecting on his early pack days often lately. While Drake had my sympathy, he had Jacob's full empathy.

Even though my mind never slept, (No, I don't mean that in the vampire sense.) I needed excitement. Jacob was always trying to entertain me though, I was never satisfied. But I let him think as he wanted. He thought that I was having fun most of the time, when really, inside I was dying of boredom. He didn't see through it though… at least I don't think that he did. It was two weeks, a very small amount of time in my all too long life, but I need a change. I didn't feel like myself lately. It's like the human and vampire parts of me somehow switched around. Unlike vampires, who rarely experienced change, let alone wanted it, I hungered for it. I couldn't take another day of the same things happening at the same time, with the same people. It was all too…well, the same.

And if I was anything like my mom, who was determined and knew what she wanted, then change is what I was going to get.

Okay, so I couldn't really do anything about the first half of the day, so there was no difference there. But I made sure to be to the cafeteria earlier than I normally was, beating all Vienna, Ella, Chris and Kyle there. As soon as Jacob walked in and started towards our normal table, I grabbed his arm and started towing him in the opposite direction where Drake sat alone as usual. Jake starred at me confused, so I played my idea. I intended to get answers, and I intended to get change. Two simple things. That's all. Jacob nodded, now understanding. We reached Drake's table then.

Drake looked up at us confused. "Err, hey, Renesmee." He mumbled.

I flashed him a smile. "Hello. Do you mind if we sit here today?"

"Uh, sure, just let me grab my stuff and you can-"

"No, no. Stay. You don't have to leave. We're not sitting with Vienna today."

He seemed to get more confused yet. "Does Vienna know that?"

I stole a quick glance towards out normal table to see Vienna starring close, a look on her face of anger and confusion. "I think she gets the idea." I stated.

He nodded. Jacob and I started to get ourselves seated. I only then realized something crucial. "Oh, yes. This is Jacob. Jake, this is Drake." I introduced.

They shook hands. I hadn't realized until this moment that Jacob at least had a little background of Drake. But drake didn't know that. Drake didn't know anything about Jacob or me. Heak, he didn't know that Ella had even given me his back-story in the first place. Time for Jake and I to play dumb.

"So, tell us," Jacob started, having caught on."What's your family like?" Not too bad. Simple enough. It was a fairly easy question to answer. Anyone other than me would have a simple enough time answering it.

But judging by the pained look on Drake's face, I think that I may have been mistaken. "Uh, well, my dad left when I was little, so I never knew him. I have no brothers or sisters, and my mom died just over a year ago."

And the truth comes out. I hadn't realized how such a simple question, could be so difficult. I hadn't really thought about it, but even though not all people, a rare minority actually, are involved in the supernatural, and have had vampires out to kill them and their family, full humans had their pain, and difficulties, and problems that are big enough too. I never really gave it much thought, considering that I've actually had a pretty easy life.

"Mine too. Car accident." Jacob mumbled. I supposed that Jacob could empathize with him even better than I thought.

Drake nodded in understanding. "So, how about you guys? What are your's like?" I let Jacob speak first. "Like I said, my mom died when I was younger, I have two older sisters, twins actually. One, Rebecca, got married a few years back and moved to Hawaii because of her husband, and the other, Rachel, got married five years ago, and are about to have their third kid. So at home, it's just me and my dad." I couldn't help but notice his smile when he talked about his niece and nephew, Myah and Brody. Those two had Jake wrapped around their fingers like a vice. Myah was four, almost five, and Brody was two and as busy as ever.

Drake smiled then turned to me. "And you?"

I did my best, having to lie a little bit. "Well, I'm an only child. But everybody lives together. Kinda. I was orphaned this summer, and my uncle, Carlisle, or you'd probably know him better as Dr. Cullen., took me in. But no matter the relation, I love everybody just as much as if we were actually blood related." Okay, so maybe I lied more that just a little bit like I said. It's more like a lot a bit.

"How were they killed?" Drake asked in a small voice.

I pulled some info from my dad's human parents. "Uh, they both caught the Spanish flu. It got pretty bad, and eventually, they couldn't fight it any longer." I tried to make my voice sound sad.

"I'm sorry," Drake said sincerely. I didn't like having his empathy for me when I didn't even deserve it. It wasn't even a true story, well, not in my case anyway.

"No, no. It's fine." I mumbled.

There was a silence for a few minutes, the only sound being food being drug around our trays, and crackling of wrappers.

After a while, Drake chuckled. I looked up to see an expression on his face that said that he had a question.

"What?" I asked.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but exactly _how_ many people live in your house? Presently, I mean."

I smiled. "Nine. That's including me."

"Wow."

I nodded. "Carlisle and his wife, Esme, then there is Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice," I paused briefly before saying the next one. "And then Edward and Bella."

"Are most of them married?"

"Yes."

"Then why don't they have their own houses?" Drake asked.

"Well, they have. But everyone's so close that they start to miss one another and come back." In Rosalie and Emmett's case, this was true. They decided to live on their own for about six months, not because of another wedding or anything, although another's likely to approach soon, but Rosalie started to miss everybody, and Emmett started to miss being able to have a good wrestling match, with Jasper specifically. So we've got a full house again. "That's okay. The Cullen household always has enough room." I finished with a chuckle.

"No kidding." Jacob said laughing with me. "The President could walk in and want to switch houses. It's awesome." When he said the word awesome, I knew that he was picturing the giant flat screen TV in the living room.

We went on like this for the rest of the lunch period. Just making small talk. I liked that I finally got my change. The three of us made plans to go to a movie this weekend in Port Angeles. Again, I got that rush of normal filling my insides. I mentioned inviting Seth, due to the fact that he'd probably be begging to go anyway, because heaven forbid that Seth be left out of anything.

The rest of the week went by similar to that first day that Jacob and I sat with Drake. But it wasn't the kind of similar like before, I knew that this was one that I wouldn't want to go away for a long time. I was grateful for it.

I had succeeded in getting at least one of the things that I'd strived for. I liked the change, and don't get me wrong, it's not that in don't like how things were before, but everything that was linked to Drake had intrigued me, almost like reading the first page of a book and deciding at the spur of the moment that you absolutely _had_ to read it. I hadn't learned much about why he was the way he was, so closed off and reserved. But I was well on my way to find out, and was determined to make that happen.

**A/N:** I honestly didn't mean to make Drake such an important character. It was only when Ella told Nessie about Drake's past that I decided, "Okay, I _need_ to know more about this guy." Trust me, I'll be better about planning things in the future. Please, _please_, review. I _really_ want to know what you guys think is interesting, and what bugs or bores the crap out of you. Thank you those who've been reading!

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED, ALL BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER!


	14. Chapter 14: Endless Questions

**Chapter 14: Endless Questions **

I was deciding on what to wear to the movie interrupted by a phone call from Jacob.

"Hey, Jake. What's up?" I asked while I tried to decide between heels or flats.

"Hey, Ness. Quil called. He can't come. He's stuck babysitting Claire. Not that he's complaining." He muttered sounding kind of nervous.

So that's five of us now. We ended up inviting more than just Seth. Also Quil and Embry. I sighed. Quil can't catch a break from that little girl. Don't get me wrong, she's adorable and totally sweet, but it's kinda creepy sometimes how his world pretty much revolves around a little ten year old.

"Why does he always volunteer for that anyway? I only now just realized the fact that he doesn't really have a life." I pointed out.

"Hey little kids can be addictive, and _very_ entertaining." Jacob defended with a chuckle.

"Shut up." I muttered, knowing that he was teasing my first few years. I noticed that Jacob was kind of the same way with me. Was that why he was so defensive? Or was he just defending his friend?

I heard another snicker on the other end of the line. "So is that all?" I asked.

"Uh, well, no." He was hesitant, then gushed out the next words. "Leah's coming too."

I froze. I rarely saw Leah. She wasn't exactly my biggest fan, or nearly as kind as her brother. Every time that she was near me, she was constantly rude to me, and seemed arrogant about, well, everything. There's reasons that I rarely see her. Reason one, Jacob doesn't let her near me, of vice versa. Reason two, _I _wont let _myself_ near her. Jake says that she's not always so bad, and that she's just prejudice towards vampires, and, well, Bella, both of which I'm a part of.

"Oh," was all I said.

"I made her promise to behave, so don't worry, she wont be bugging you. Besides, me, Seth, Drake, and Embry will be there too." He assured. This made me feel a little better.

"'Kay," I replied. I remembered that I wasn't even close to ready. "Wait, what time is it?"

I heard shuffling around on the other end. "Just after six. Why?"

"'Cause I am no way close to ready." I admitted shyly.

Jacob let out a laugh. "You have like an hour. Don't worry. I'm sure you'll look gorgeous no matter what. You always do. Don't sweat it."

I blushed. Jacob just called me gorgeous. Wait, he couldn't even see me. That liar!…unless he was watching outside my window or something. Even though I knew that he wasn't there, I peeked outside the window. Like I predicted, Jacob was nowhere to be seen. Great to know that my best friend wasn't some perverted stalker. I snickered at the thought.

"So I'll uh, see you later then." I said awkwardly.

"Yeah. See ya."

"Bye," I said before pressing "end."

In the end, I ended up wearing black skinny jeans, black high heel boots that had three buckles on each, with a ruby red t-shirt that had a black swirl on sequins in the bottom left corner on the front, with the black leather jacket that I wore the day that I went to La Push with Jacob.

I had just finished straightening my hair when there was a few raps on the front door. I rushed down, barely saying goodbye to my parents. I grabbed Jacob's hand before he could even say 'hello', and started running, human pace of course, because Jacob could only be as fast as I was when he was in wolf form. I guess that I was more than just a little excited for the movie. I mean, can you blame me? It was my first time actually doing something fun that normal humans do. Wow, I'm so lame.

We reached the rabbit, and Jacob leaned against his door, trying to catch his breath. When he finally did, he said, "Two things."

I nodded for him to continue.

"First, what's the rush?" he asked.

"I'm excited. You can't blame me. What's the other thing?"

"Okay, are you trying to give someone a heart attack …or…something?" he trailed off, gesturing to my outfit, seeming to kind of regret his word choice.

"Okay," I muttered deliberately. That comment left me feeling kind of awkward and confused so I walked around to the passenger seat and climbed in.

"You remember the directions to Drake's house?" Jacob asked quietly.

"Yes." I answered. My perfect recall didn't kick in until I was about three and a half, but I remember some things perfectly, if they were bigger events, like my Volturi encounter for example.

The ride to Drake's grandparent's house was kind of awkward. (I think that I may have forgotten to mention that Drake's grandparents took him in when his mother died.) For a change, Jacob and I didn't know what to talk about. But it got better when Drake climbed in.

"Hey, guys." Drake said as he climbed into the back seat behind Jacob.

"'Sup?" Said Jacob.

"Hey." I say. "So what movie did you guys want to see?"

"Uh, I can't remember the name. It was that one action comedy though. Can't go wrong there." Drake answered smiling at me.

"Okay." I nodded. I didn't really take any part in the conversation on the way to Port Angeles. But Jacob and Drake's mouths would. Not. Stop. I was grateful when we parallel parked my the movie theater and met the others who came out of the car of a very annoyed looking Leah. I knew that she was on the same page as me. Sometimes being the only girl can suck. Amen.

I noticed then that I wasn't the only one who had dressed up for the event. Jacob was wearing blue jeans, a maroon t-shirt and a leather jacket. (We almost matched.) Drake wore a gray button down shirt with jeans. Seth and Embry were pretty similar with plain t-shirts, but Seth had an addition of a denim jacket. Even Leah wore dark blue skinny jeans, black ballet flats, a cream colored long sleeved shirt that had great contrast with her skin, (On me, it'd probably just blend in.) and a black fashion belt. Well, who knew that Leah was a fashionista at heart?

We went to get tickets for the movie when I spotted Kyle with Vienna. No sign of Ella or Chris. Were they dating? I hadn't been gone that long. Apparently, a lot can happen in a week. I listened in as they bought their tickets. They were going to some romance. I took it that Vienna got to pick the movie. At least we weren't going to the same movie. That'd be awkward.

I'd thought that the movie would be fun, and don't get me wrong, because it was. But I never gave any thought about how _embarrassing_ it'd be with all of Jacob's pack here, except for Quil of course. Throughout the whole movie, the boys were talking, any hooting, and yelling at the screen, and worse yet, throwing popcorn and sour patch kids at each other. I even got a look of empathy from Leah- which is unlikely- almost like she wanted to say, "You sure that you still wanna be friends with these morons?" I was thoroughly _shocked_ at the fact that we weren't kicked out.

I shook my head as we walked out listening to the boys (Calling them _guys_ would require a little more maturity.) reciting lines from the movie that weren't even funny, and reenacting some scenes. But all ridiculousness stopped when we stepped outside and saw something flash across the road. We all froze. And I could tell by the look on Drake's face that he saw it too. I was a little surprised at that fact because humans never really caught those things. Drake took off to where we'd seen the flash. It was of course, in a dark alleyway. How lame-horror-movie like, wouldn't you say?

We all sprinted after him, calling his name to try to heard him away from there, but we couldn't go faster than human speed otherwise we'd attract attention. (Because _screaming_ at him would _never_ do that now would it?) I caught a whiff of fresh vampire as we neared the spot. We got there and Drake was being cornered by two vampires, a male and a petite female. Crap. Snarls ripped out of everyone's chests, including mine.

The two vampires spun around to glare fiercely at us. Seth, and Leah phased in a half second, all of their clothes audibly shredding to pieces. They both lunged at the vampires. I was about to do the same, then an arm yanked me away from when a group of bricks landed where I was previously standing. I looked above, and at the top of the three story building, there was a stalky silhouette standing over a spot where the bricks had been knocked out. I looked to where Drake had been, but he was no longer there, neither was Embry. Seth and Leah continued to snap and claw at the vampires, while Jacob grabbed my hand and started to tow me away from the fight scene.

What was he _doing_? We can't just _leave_ Seth and Leah like that to fend for themselves, and where were Drake and Embry? I tried to find a scent but Jacob was towing me in a direction opposite of where I'd have gone, the direction that they most likely went too.

Jacob started running faster, faster than _I'd_ ever seen him run in human form. Soon enough, I didn't even know where we were anymore. I'd lived in Forks my whole life, and had been to Port Angeles numerous times, and hadn't ever been in this part. Jacob suddenly turned and halted to a jerky stop around the corner of a what seemed to be an abandoned building. How long had been running? And I never asked, let alone asked, where Drake and Embry went off to. How were Seth and Leah? Are they okay? Are there any vampires following us? Or did Seth and Leah get them all? Why on earth were they here? Of all of the times, of all of the people, and of all of the places, why us? Why did _we _have to leave the theater at that exact moment in time? How did Drake see what the rest of us did, when he shouldn't have. He didn't even know what to look for. Did he? Why did the vampires seem so selective on me and Drake? I mean, I know that we are the only ones who had pumping blood that would actually seem appetizing to them, where the wolves repulsed them, but they weren't even remotely thrown off by my scent. Had they already encountered another vampire-human hybrid like me? I was about to ask these questions that were pilling up by the second, but I didn't get anything out before Jacob's lips came down hard on mine. I was so confused, but didn't fight back. I didn't want to. I was almost glad that he did. I couldn't think about anything anymore, other than the fact that I was grateful for Jacob being in my life. Felt gratitude that he stood by me, no matter the situation, or his opinion. And I was beyond thankful that he was silencing my lips from speaking and asking questions that would make me an even more nervous wreck. His mouth softened and became less intense. Before, it was like he was kissing me because he needed to. Now, it was more like he did just because he wanted to. And this only made me more confused. Did he really feel like that? How long had he felt like that? Did I feel the same way, assuming that I was guessing correct about how he felt?

He pulled our faces away to catch his breath. I had more questions now more than ever, (and to think that I thought that I had a lot before). I looked up into his black eyes starring down at me expectantly. I could feel a face of confusion and -even though I certainly didn't feel it, I was far from it- frustration that I didn't understand. "Sorry." He muttered and took a step back. He was sorry for kissing me? As much as I hated to admit it, I knew that _I_ wasn't sorry. If he was sorry, then did that mean that he didn't feel that way that he gave away? I felt a prick of disappointment.

I then remembered my previous questions that were _actually_ important. I was about to ask where Drake and Embry were, when Jacob's cell phone rang. He put it on speaker. "Hello?"

"Hey, Jake, it's me." Embry sounded relieved on the other end. "One of them was about to take a swipe out of Drake, but you were already lunging for Nessie, so I hauled him off, knowing that you'd keep her safe. I haven't heard anything from Seth and Leah yet, though. My guess is that they'll stay in their wolf form anyway, 'cause their clothes are long gone." I checked my pocket, I still had my money. Good. I heard Embry's voice get lower on the other end. "Jake, he knows about vampires. He's proved it to me, but I really think that you guys should be able to hear it from him yourselves."

"'Kay. Where are you?" There was authority ringing in Jacob's voice.

"The south corner of Main Street."

"Okay. We'll be there as soon as possible." Jake then hung up on him. He grabbed my hand and started walking. It felt different holding his hand now. Kind of awkward. He seemed tense again. Almost mad. What'd I do? Was it me. I was more confused than I was before. And before, before. I was the queen of the confused. The only thing that I was sure of, was that I had endless questions that even with forever, I would never have enough time to ask them.

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed! A little bit of an awkward beginning and ending, but a nice and somewhat goofy middle. Right? Just a little bit? Okay, MORE THAN EVER do I want you to review, because this chapter is kind of important, as well as the next one. Tell me about what you're predictions are as to how Drake knows about vampires. Or what you think of the newly awkward relationship between Renesmee and Jacob. Heak, tell me why you think the vampires were acting the way that they were. Did you guys notice how nobody noticed the fairly public display of violence? Okay, I think that I've used the Question Mark Key enough for one day! Please review! :)

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT IT INVOLVES! STEPHENIE MEYER HAS ALL RIGHTS!


	15. Chapter 15: Haunted

**Chapter 15: Haunted**

Jacob said that we were almost to where Embry had said that they were, but I stopped in front of a small department store.

"Ness, this isn't the time for shopping." Jacob misinterpreted.

"It's not for me," I defended. "Leah and Seth. I don't really think that they want to stay in wolf form for the rest of the night. Besides, think about Drake. He may apparently know about vampires, but that doesn't necessarily make him an expert on werewolves. Let's just make him at least a little more comfortable, he's probably overwhelmed."

Jacob sighed, exasperated, then sighed. "Alright, let's go then."

I knew that Leah was pretty close to my size, so I found a pair of gray sweat pants that would likely fit me, and a plain white t-shirt, then asked Jacob to hold them, because I highly doubted that she'd want my scent all over them. Then it was pretty easy to guess for Seth. A gray t-shirt and cutoff denim shorts would have to suffice. I'd located all this within under three minutes. I checked the wad of cash in my pocket to make sure that I had enough and that nothing had fallen out while running. Good, I had enough. I paid for the clothes and let Jacob lead the way out of the store.

When we reached Embry and Drake, a rush of relief came across my face to know that they were both okay. "No sign of Seth or Leah?" Jake asked sounding hopeful.

"Nope." Embry confirmed, popping his lips on the P.

"'Kay. I'm goanna go phase, see where they are." Jake started to remove his jacket. Suddenly my breathing sped up again. Crap. Really, Jacob? You _really_ had to go and make me suddenly all hormonal?

"Uh, Jake? Maybe I should," Embry offered, then explained. "Less time." He gestured to what Jacob was wearing while he spoke.

Jacob deliberated that then nodded. Embry took off throwing his t-shirt to the ground as he ran off.

I looked hesitantly to Drake who was wide eyed in utter confusion. "Okay. _Somebody_ has to tell me what the hell is going on."

I looked to Jacob nervously. We were both still awkward from what had happened only, like, ten minutes ago. But we had more important things to do, for example, get things straightened out with Drake.

"Well," Jacob began. "I'm goanna be completely honest with you." he paused before coming out. "I'm a werewolf."

Drake's face was an odd mix of disbelief, fear, and understanding. "I-" "Look, I know that you don't want to believe me, but I'm telling you the truth. None of us are as you think we are. Embry, Leah, and Seth are too." Jacob continued.

I looked to him. Was he sure that it was right to tell him all this? If the Volturi found out….

He nodded, seeming sure of himself. More sure than I'd ever seen him in my life.

"But before I explain any more, I need you to tell me everything that you know about vampires." Jake said quietly.

"I-I can't t-tell you." Drake stuttered, glancing at me in the corner of his eye.

Jacob caught the sideways glance as well. "Renesmee's fine. She knows probably more than I do."

Drake looked to me, I nodded and gave him an assuring smile.

"They're after me." Was all he said.

Who was after him? Nomads?

"The Volturi." He added, a little delayed.

Jacob snarled at the name, and I let out a small growl out myself.

"What? Why? How?" Jake snapped.

Drake seemed to relive a fear that haunted him. "My mom had a gift as a human. She could make you forget things. Like she was _erasing_ things from your mind entirely." His blue eyes started to glisten. "We went to Venice for my cousin's wedding, but while we were there, we decided to see as much of the country and tourist attractions that we could being we'd probably never get a chance like that again. And we went to Volterra for the Saint Marcus Day festival," I knew where this was going. "Aro found out about her gift, and he decided to change her.

"She was reported missing by the end of the trip, and I was sent home to stay with my grandparents." The tears were streaming down his face by this point. "She escaped for a small amount of time, and made it back to me, but she wasn't the same as before. Ruby red eyes, dark cloak, hard, cold skin, and was more beautiful than I'd ever seen her before. I doubted that she was even my mother." His voice cracked. "She told me everything. All of their laws, and what horrible people they were. I was living in Dallas at the time, so she couldn't stay long, to risk being seen in the sun. When she went back to the Volturi, Aro saw everything that she'd told me," He could no longer even attempt to compose his face. "She was killed immediately." He sobbed.

"So why are they after you? I mean, other than the fact that you know about their existence." Jake asked.

"I can do the exact opposite that she could." He said into his hands. "I can alter memories. Add emotions, add things that never happened in the first place, change around. I can create memories for you that you could never dream."

I was shocked. "She _really_ did tell you everything, didn't she?" I asked while throwing my arm around his shoulders, trying to soothe him.

After a few minutes, his weeping slowly stopped. "So what's your guys' part in this?" He asked Jacob and I.

I sighed. "Look, I'm not human." I admitted slowly.

I felt his shoulders go tense. He looked at me as if he were looking for red in my eyes. "I'm not vampire either." I assured, not wanting to scare him. I flashed my eyes to Jacob, then said, "But I'm not a werewolf either."

Drake looked at me, his face slightly puffy from crying. He seemed both horrified, and confused.

"I'm a vampire-human hybrid." I spoke slowly.

He looked at me like I just spoke alien. Might as well have. "What is that?"

"She's half human, and half vampire." Jacob explained. "When her mom was human, she was with her dad, who's a vampire. Her mom knew about his secret but didn't care about what he was." He had a far off look on his face from looking into a past that he himself witnessed. There was regret, but gratitude behind it.

Drake stared at him in horror.

Jacob understood what he was thinking. "Renesmee's family doesn't drink human blood." He assured. "They think that it's morally wrong, so they feed on the blood of animals instead.'

Drake looked relieved. "That's good."

Jacob continued. "Anyway, they were, and still are, more in love than most couples. More than older ones too. They got married just a few months after graduation, and," he paused, not sure how to continue. "They went on a honeymoon. Which brings us to, Renesmee." He gestured to me with his hand.

Drake looked at me. "Just how old _are_ our family members? Wait, how old are _you_?"

I shook my head. "I'll tell you that another time." I didn't want to know what his reaction would be to being friends with a _seven year old_. Or a twenty-three year old in Jacob's case. My heartbeat quickened when I thought Jacob's name again. Ugh! _Seriously_! That had happened just a few _minutes_ ago! How was I already reacting to his name like this? It was _in my head_, and that was too much for me! Ugh!

"So you never told me about the werewolf thing." Drake mentioned.

"Oh yeah. First, let me throw this out there. No silver bullets. No full moon. No killing people. And not hairy guys walking around on their hind legs."

"I saw. Seth and Leah were….." he trailed off, thinking about the new memory.

"Yeah. That's what we're like in our wolf form. Giant wolves. But we exist so that we can _save_ human life, rather than _destroy_ it. And we can phase at any time." Jacob explained.

Drake inhaled a deep breath. "Sorry. I know it's a lot to take in after what just happened. We can explain more another time." I suggested.

He nodded. Then Embry came walking around the corner in human form in his jeans carrying his shirt. "They, uh…" He trailed off spotting the clothes in our hands. We tossed them to him. He caught them instinctively, then ran off again.

"So, are you ready to go home? Or, need to catch a breath?"

"I'm good. I think. Hey, do you mind if I ride with the others? Seth wanted to ask me about some video game or something. I don't really know, he just wants me with him." Drake asked, sounding kind of annoyed, but hopeful.

"Uh, yeah. Go ahead." Jacob answered, sounding a little shocked.

"Thanks, man. Where'd they go?"

"They should be here any second," I said, with my mind elsewhere. I had been counting on Drake in the car with us, break up the tension and awkwardness. Now that he was going with the others, it would be just me and Jacob. This was going to be a long ride home.

**A/N:** What do you think? It turns out that Drake is more into the supernatural than Renesmee thought, but he didn't know that there was so much that he didn't know about in it. And as far as Jake and Nessie? Can you spell _awkward? Please,_ review! I love to hear what you have to say!

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NOTHING, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH. You know how that goes. :)


	16. Chapter 16: Ghost

**Chapter 16: Ghost**

It was, not only a long ride home, but the second that we started to pull into the driveway, I could tell that it was also going to be a long night. Without even talking to one another, I could tell a long time ago that Jacob would be keeping his thoughts in control at all costs.

Thank god that I didn't need to watch mine, because, no doubt, they'd drift one way or another.

We entered the Cullen mansion and the second that my foot was through the door, everyone looked to us in a panic.

"What happened?" Jasper sensed our discomfort and our own ghost of panic.

I just walked over to him and played what had happened. Drake running over to them. Us trying to convince him otherwise. Drake being cornered by the petite brunette who wore a low ponytail, and the masculine male with black hair. The stalky shadow standing over us on top of the building. The sudden breakout fight. Looking to find Drake missing.

I skipped over the part uh, after that, and went straight to finding Drake and Embry. I played through Drake's story and us telling him the little bits and pieces that we did.

I played this for everyone when a growl ripped out of Edward and Emmett's chests. (Emmett was the last one who I'd played it for.) All of our head's whipped to my dad in confusion. All but Emmett of course.

"What is it?" Esme asked.

"The nomads." Edward growled through his teeth.

Everyone looked to him in question. "What about them?" asked Alice.

"The vampires that attacked them tonight. One of them is one of the nomads."

Rosalie thought it over, comparing the two memories. Realization dawned on her. She let out a hiss.

Alice chimed in. "Wait. What?"

"The female tonight. She was one of them." Emmett replied brusquely.

Everyone froze. Then the house erupted in a party of growls.

And what my dad then said, didn't help anything. "There's something else."

The growling halted. Edward sat down before he continued. "Do you remember after the fight with the newborn army and Felix killed the last newborn? The one that we tried to spare?"

Everyone nodded except for me and Jacob.

"Before she was killed, she knew that one of us could read minds. Riley told them. But before Felix acted, she thought about a newborn who escaped on their way there. When they started to make their way to Forks, he broke off in the other direction."

"But wouldn't they have noticed that he got away?" Carlisle asked.

"He had a gift. Rather powerful too. I'm surprised that he's not with the Volturi yet. He could repulse. So much to the point where you couldn't even think about him without feeling…..sick, I guess you could say. You couldn't look at him, couldn't go near him, nothing."

"Anyway, due to the fact that he broke away, then obviously that means that we didn't kill him in the clearing." He paused. Then his voice grew very quiet. "And he was one of the nomads. The very first one to attempt to get Renesmee in the first place, as a matter of fact."

My heart sank. This was all connected. I knew that in my head, but my heart had yet to register that. When it did, it picked up in a faster tempo than usual.

"Maybe the Volturi-"

"If it was the Volturi, then you'd have seen the decision behind it, Alice." Edward snapped.

She glared at him. "If it's anything like with Victoria, then Aro could be having somebody that I've never met before making the decisions. Admit it Edward. We are just as clueless as we were with the newborns. And this one will be even more difficult to figure out." She paused as something dawned on her. "It could very well be the Volturi. The vampires from tonight were after Drake too. They knew how to fight, the same girl was there, plus they weren't even thrown off by Nessie's scent, or really took the pack's odor to mind."

I was not enjoying the fact that this was all falling into place so that danger all aimed towards us. I felt as if there was a huge, neon sign painted on my back, that was so heavy, that I could feel the weight pilling up on my shoulders.

I needed some air. I started towards the door, lowering my shield so that I could tell my dad what I was doing. I stepped outside, and headed to the cottage to change quickly. I felt too dressed up for the mood I was in. I changed into a short sleeved shirt from Hollister, and a pair of sweat pants. I pulled on my black converse, and opened the door to go outside. I almost screamed when I saw somebody standing casually outside, leaning against the side of the cottage.

A hand clamped over my mouth so that all that I got out was a small squeal. "It's just me." Jacob assured me.

Gah! Why did my heart pick up, not when I thought somebody was out here about to kill me, but when I realized that it was Jacob out here with me? Ugh. "What are you doing here. I need to go for a walk." I said when he removed his hand from my face. I could still feel where it'd been. I growled internally.

"You have to have somebody with you whenever you walk at night. And guessing my what just happened in there, that's probably going to turn into the daytime too."

I sighed but nodded. "Um, do you mind if we go to First Beach for a little bit?" I asked knowing that my dad was listening, so he'd obviously know where I was going.

"Let's go then." Jacob agreed.

We drove to La Push in the Rabbit, mainly because Jacob had too many things to carry if we ran. I waited outside while Jacob ran inside to quickly change into some more comfortable clothing. But I should have known that he'd end up coming out with hardly any on at all.

In silence, we walked to the beach. This silence was new to me. It wasn't the comfortable silence that I normally enjoyed. It had a slight sense of awkward in the air that was unmistakable, but it was tolerable and I could tell that he was just as deep in thought as I was.

We sat down where we did last time that we came here. It felt like a lifetime ago. So much had changed since then. Last time I was here, well, for one, it was daytime, second, we hadn't yet become close with Drake, or known about any deeper ties to the nomads than we thought, and the biggest change, was that Jacob hadn't kissed me. It only dawned on me now that I kissed back. I couldn't help but think about that moment. The irony of the situation was almost laughable. On second we're running from a group of attacking vampires, the next I'm kissing with my best friend. I felt a strange longing in the bottom of my heart, trying it's hardest to climb it's way to the top, but I shoved it back down with as much force as I was capable of.

I knew that it wasn't healthy to deny myself of what I already know to be true in the back of my head. But I wasn't ready to face the truth, or be logical, I was already taking in so much that my head was about to explode. I didn't want that to happen to my heart too. Not my heart. Yes, in the back of my head, I knew that I liked Jacob as more than just my best friend who's always been there for me. Yes, it was probably bigger than even a crush. I just couldn't let my heart and the truth meet yet. They needed to keep hidden from each other until I had a handle on things. Maybe longer. My heart heard this and I felt a small jab of pain. I could feel the that pain even after it was gone. It was continuous. A never ending cycle. A ghost.

My eyes finally focused on something. I hadn't noticed the fact that, at some point, my hand had intertwined with Jacob's. I don't know why it was so new to me. We'd held hands multiple times before. But that was before to day, or tonight technically. But I didn't dare remove it. I didn't want to hurt his feelings, and I just didn't really want to in the first place.

I sighed and looked over the water, watching the full moon reflect over the waves, listening to the silence of us both deep in thought. I heard Jacob sigh beside me, and I looked at him wondering what had made him do so. I caught him watching me with a look on his face of mixed emotions. Fear, confusion, understanding, worry, and the most surprising one, lust. I wasn't sure what my face held, but I was sure that it was confused and anxious. I knew that there was a weird mix of lust in mine too, but I tried to hide it. I realized that we were both leaning in. Our faces only inches apart. To close the distance….

I pulled back and cleared my throat. "Well, I think that I should go home now. It's getting late, I'm tired….." I babbled.

Jacob's face looked disappointed. "Okay. Let's go."

I felt the ghost of pain in my chest again, and I knew that the longing was learning it's way around and through my heart. I fought it and climbed into the Rabbit.

**A/N:** Could things get more messed up? Didn't think so. I don't really have all that much to say (For a change.) today. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! It'd mean a lot to me! Thank you all of those who've been reading!

**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT! ALL BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER**!**


	17. Chapter 17: Want To

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the song "Want to" by _Sugarland_! They have all rights!

**Chapter 17: Want to**

My head was spinning. Only last night had I taken in all of this new information about Drake, the Volturi, us as a possible target, and I'd unearthed some new confusion with Jacob. It was all too much. I felt like everything that had happened last night was taking turns at boggling my mind. Guess who's turn it was… the confusing, addictive, frustrating, awkward first kiss with Jacob.

Why did he do it? Has it just been really that long since he'd kissed someone and at that moment in time, with me, is somehow the time that he needed it most? Doubt it. I can't think of any girl who'd actually object to him kissing them, so that doesn't make sense as to why it was me. Did he….but we've been friends for so long…..but what other explanation….he didn't, well, couldn't actually feel something towards…me. (As cheesy as that sounds.) But if he did, then why didn't he just say so? I only then realized, that he couldn't, for the same reason that I wouldn't be able to. I couldn't even come to terms with the fact that I….. might… maybe…..uh, yeah. I couldn't even think it. Anyway, you get the picture. I was a hot mess, and I knew it.

I've been sitting in my room all day, and it was 1:30 p.m. while the rest of my family decided to go hunting. I wasn't really hungry so I declined, and told them to go on without me. I was still wearing the same thing that I'd wore to La Push last night, and still didn't feel like changing quite yet. I was bored, yet completely occupied at the same time, yet not content. I grabbed my sleek black acoustic guitar that had been resting against the foot of my bed, and started to play around with the strings.

Out of nowhere, I started to strum the notes to one of my favorite _Sugarland_ songs. Then the lyrics floated out from my lips.

_I packed a cooler and a change of clothes_

_Let's jump in, see how far it goes_

_You've got my heart in your daddy's boat_

_We've got all night to make it float_

_We could sit on the shore_

_We could just be friends_

_Or we could jump in_

_The whole world could change in a minute_

_Just one kiss could stop it spinning _

_We can make it through_

_But I don't want to if you don't want to_

_We could keep things just the same_

_Leave here the way we came with nothing to lose_

_But I don't want to if you don't want to_

_I got your ring around my neck_

_And a couple of nights I don't regret_

_You've got a dream of a degree_

_And a shirt that smells like me_

_Yeah, we've both got dreams_

_We could chase alone_

_Or we could make our own_

_The whole world could change in a minute_

_Just one kiss could stop it spinning_

_We can make it through_

_But I don't want to if you don't want to_

_We could keep things just the same_

_Leave here the way we came with nothing to lose _

_But I don't want to if you don't want to_

_Never waste another way, wonderin' what you threw away_

_Holdin' me, holdin' you_

_I don't want to if you don't want to_

_We could keep things just the same_

_Leave here the way we came with nothing to lose_

_But I don't want to if you don't to_

_But I want to_

_I want you_

I plucked the last chords of the piece, and ended with total silence. It suddenly dawned on me why _this_ specific song had been stuck in my head. Or maybe I'd known the whole time and didn't want to face the truth. But either way I only now realized that, even if he thought otherwise, I _did_ feel the way that I'd been shoving down to the depths of my heart. The realization of this brought the ghost back. Repeating it's cycle. Over, and over again.

A question that had been boggling my mind, is _how_ long I'd been like this. I needed answers. Soon, or I might end up moping around like someone who's just recently experienced loss and depression. Okay, that might be overestimating it just a _little_ bit. But still, I needed to know. But how is the more important question.

**A/N:** Okay, so this is a shorter chapter. (Back to this, am I?) Just out of nowhere, I thought I'd give a shout out to all of the _Sugarland_ fans out there! Whoo! Now that that's done, I'd like to say thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! Please review! :)

**DISCLAIMERS: **I DON'T OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR ANYTHING RELATED!

I ALSO DON'T OWN _WANT TO_ BY _SUGARLAND!_ _SUGARLAND_ HAS ALL RIGHTS!

Have a nice day! :)


	18. Chapter 18: Heart, Meet Brain

**Chapter 18: Heart, Meet Brain. Brain, Meet Heart.**

A week had passed since the horrific fight after the movies in Port Angeles. A week had passed since everyone started to contemplate a target painted on all of our backs. And worse yet, it had been a week since the awkward kiss with Jacob.

And it was killing me.

Every time I saw him, it felt like a little part of me died inside. I knew that Jasper could sense it, but I was thanking my (not so) lucky stars for the fact that he was controlling his thoughts of it. He didn't say so, I only knew because Edward hadn't bombarded me with questions yet. But it looked like my heart and my brain finally learned each other's name. Heart, meet Brain. Brain, meet Heart. The silent introduction had brought back the ghost with double the strength and pain as before. It. Was. Horrible.

Jacob seemed a little more reserved lately too. I wanted so badly to say something, but didn't know how to bring it up. How could I? I can't just walk up to him and say, "Hey, Jake. Did you get the last question on the English homework? I have a major crush on you, by the way. But seriously, did you get it?" Even sandwiching it like that wasn't going to do me any good. If only I could get _him_ to bring it up. But the ultimate question was, how? I was a clueless, hot mess. Clueless I say! (Not to be melodramatic, or anything.)

But I had to get my act together before Jacob came to pick me up for a bonfire in La Push. How and why I got roped into this, is _beyond_ me. But I know that even a ninety year old woman, who was both deaf and blind would pick up on my unnatural attitude. And that's saying something. I was tying my white shoelace on my black converse when there was a loud knock on the door. I quickly ran to the mirror, and checked myself. Jeans? Check. Abercrombie and Fitch sweatshirt? Check. (Yes, _so_ dressy, right?). I'd even gone so far as to wear a small amount of make up that I'd only taken out of the packaging today, even though I'd had it for a year, courtesy of Alice. It wasn't much, just a little mascara, and some jet black eyeliner. But it surprisingly made a difference. I then left to meet Jacob at the door.

I stepped outside to find Jake wearing a pair of faded jeans, sneakers, and a plain black sweatshirt. He looked best in black. It brought out his hair and eye color… Ugh!

I blushed at myself, which to Jacob, seemed to be for no apparent reason. "What?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing."

He didn't say anything. Once again, it was a silent drive to La Push. I didn't like that things were always like this now. It was too uncomfortable for me to handle, and it only made the ghost more prominent. I was so relieved when we got there. Seeing everyone else took things off my mind, for a little bit anyway. It was hilarious seeing how all of the kids followed Jacob around, although Claire mainly stuck with me. Myah and Gracie, Sam and Emily's oldest daughter, were like sisters and seemed joined at the hip. So of course whenever one went to Jacob, the other followed. I held Sam and Emily's eight month year old, little Annie, for a while, and was shocked at how behaved she was. She never cried, never squirmed, or even whined with all of the people wanting to hold her. Jared and Kim had twin boys, Carson and Matthew, who were five and seemed like a mini version of the rest of the wolf pack. Rowdy all of the time, loud, sometimes obnoxious, but you couldn't help but love them no matter what. Brody was a little shy for about an hour, but then he warmed up to all of the attention that he was getting and basked in it. Collin seemed over protective of Jared and Kim's younger daughter though, Laurah, it was almost unsettling. She was only one year younger than the twins, but as far as maturity goes, she was five years _older_ than them.

Everyone seemed in high spirits for the most part, although Jared was a little annoyed with Collin, but he brushed it off as if it was inevitable. It made me a little confused, but I found myself brushing it off as well. It eventually go late and all of the elders went home and Emily and Sam took all of the kids to their place to have, well, basically a huge slumber party for the kids. There were no tribe stories tonight. Just a little get together. (Little? Yeah, right.)

It was silent and I was in a daze, watching the flames lick at the tree bark. I looked up to see all of the happy couples in their own little bubbles, as if nothing else existed in the world. And it brought the ghost back. I had to get out before someone saw me like this. "I'm uh, goanna go to the, uh, bathroom." I said in a low voice.

There were a few nods and I took off towards, well anywhere. I didn't care where, just anywhere but, _there_. I made my way into Jacob's homemade garage and sat down in the farthest and darkest corner. I let a few tears roll down my face. I hadn't even known that they were there, in my eyes, betraying me. Teasing me perhaps. I thanked God that my makeup was water proof so that my face wouldn't give me away when I finally decided to go back.

"Nessie?" Asked a panicked Jacob who came rushing to me.

Crap.

"This is _not_ the bathroom. What _happened_?" He helped me to stand up.

I sniffed. Great. _That_ wont give me away. "Nothing." I muttered.

His voice grew slightly angry. "Ness. It's obviously not nothing. Tell me."

I shook my head.

"Renesmee!" He demanded. For some reason, whenever he used my actual name, he always wore me down.

My voice cracked slightly. "I-I'm just," I sniffed, midsentence. "I'm s-so confused!"

"About what?" His patience was running out.

I hesitated. Do I tell him? "You," I mumbled. Even I had trouble comprehending what I had said, but he somehow understood, to an extent.

"How?" He was confused now.

I wiped my face and looked up. The words came out in a gush. "Jacob, a week ago, you kissed me, right after a _vampire_ attack, for crying out loud! And neither of us had mentioned anything of it. I've been _hoping_, and _praying_, that maybe I'll understand. But it just gets _worse_, and _worse_ every second. I had my theories of why you had, well, did what you did, but nothing makes sense, and I keep coming up blank. I keep worrying that maybe you might regret it, but then-"

My lips were suddenly being crushed, silencing the half spoken question that hadn't fully yet left them. Last time that this had happened, it had been, at least I thought that it had been, because he needed it. This was new. Still a need, but more of a longing, like he'd been waiting to be able to do it for as long as he could imagine. I was still confused, don't get me wrong, but I was a hundred times more sure of myself than I had been before.

Jacob pulled back, gasping for air. When he finally caught his breath, he angled my face up to look him in the eyes. His were of relief. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen," He whispered, seeming at a loss for words. "You don't yet realize how much that you truly mean to me." His voice rang of complete seriousness. "You will. I promise, you will. But know that I will _never_ feel regret towards you. When I close my eyes, I still see your face, and _only_ your's. But you shoudn't be spending your time worrying about me, about anyone but _you_. You've got your whole life ahead of you…" He paused like he half regretted the last part, but still mean't it. "You should have told me." He finally said.

I couldn't form a coherent sentence. My head was spinning like there was no tomorrow, not that I'd really care it there wasn't anyway, but the words that had just left Jacob's mouth weren't helping the spin. When I finally _did_ catch my breath, nothing would come out altogether. Ugh! Leave it to me to ruin this moment! I was so unable to think that I just reacted like I wanted to before I even thought about it (Which I couldn't). I reached up and placed my hands on both sides of his face, and pulled his face towards mine. He was a little shocked at first, but soon surrendered. His arms snared around my waist, vice tight. My palms moved themselves to the back of of his head as my fingers combed through his thick hair. We pulled back, both of us breathing at a faster pace than normal. We stood there, his arms still around me, and my hands still in his hair. I looked up into his dark eyes, staring down at me.

Suddenly, Jacob broke the silence. "Are you wearing makeup?"

I pulled my arms back and laughed. "Yes. A little. Why?"

He let me go, shaking his head. "Nothing. Just that you don't need it."

"Aren't you kind of obligated to say that?"

He shrugged. "I've got my obligations. But I _am_ serious. You look beautiful without."

My heart swelled. "Thanks. But you really _shouldn't_ take compliment advice from my dad. He only talks that way because he was born over a century ago. You, on the other hand, have no excuse." I chuckled.

He grinned back. "It wasn't advice. It was just the truth. Besides, I don't think that he's doing all that bad himself. His life's pretty good at the moment."

I chuckled and shook my head. That reminded me of the nomads. "They're going to do something about them aren't they?" I whispered as I took his hand showing a slideshow of my family and the nomads.

"Probably." He whispered back.

"And you?" I asked. I could feel a lump in my throat at someone wanting to hurt one that I loved.

Jacob's hand came up to wipe away a tear that I hadn't realized had escaped from my eye. "I'm not sure yet." His voice was even lower yet.

I just nodded. I hoped that he wouldn't. But knowing Jake, he would in the end. Just to assure safety to all of his loved ones around him. It's just who he was.

We sat down, leaning against the nearest wall, and sat in silence, listening to each other's breathing.

"When do you want to talk to Drake about, well, everything?" Jacob asked out of what seemed like nowhere.

"Um. I don't know. As soon as possible I guess. I'll text him." I suggested, pulling out my phone.

_can we talk 2morrow? -Renesmee_

Two minutes later I received a reply.

_sure where? -Drake_

_la push 1__st__ beach. 2morrow noon. -Renesmee_

_k ill be there -Drake_

"He's goanna meet us at First Beach tomorrow at noon." I told Jacob.

"Okay." He answered. "You ready to go?"

Ugh. Not really. "Sure. What are we goanna say about...…." I trailed off. I didn't know how to tell anyone what had happened tonight. Not that I was all that prepared for it in the first place.

He thought about it. "We could just not say anything, if you want, I mean."

Which I definitely did.

**A/N:** Was this chapter a success? I hope that it was because I could never get it quite right. Still haven't. But I hope that it's satisfactory enough. Please review! :)

**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT ALL BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER!


	19. Chapter 19: Surprised

**Chapter 19: Surprised**

Edward's POV

"Boys!" Esme yelled when Emmett threw Jasper into the dining room table causing it to quiver and shake before tumbling down. I'd told them that they should have played cards outside, cut they insisted that they'd play nice. I didn't even _try _to argue with my brothers, not wanting to be a third addition to their fight_._ Not so little anymore, but I was only more annoyed than anything. With their constant shouting curses at each other in their heads, _I _wanted to throw them into the table _myself_. Oh well. _I_ wasn't the one who'd have to deal with Esme who was giving them a lecture on being careful around antiques. Since when are they careful anyway?

I ignored them and let my fingers flow along the keys of my piano. Alice sat next to me humming along with the melody. Bella sat with Rosalie across the room watching Esme's lecture to Emmett and Jazz. Her gold eyes flickered in my direction. I winked and rolled my eyes about my brothers idiocy. She shot a dazzling smile back. My breath caught for a second. Seven years, and she still shocks me every single time. I was amazed at how fast such time could fly.

Carlisle was in his study, having brought some work home with him after his last shift. I let him be.

"Do another." Alice demanded when my fingers started to finish the piece with a gentle ending. I started to play a sweet and beautiful piece, when the inspiration for it looked up in recognization at her lullaby. Alice giggled at Bella's expression. The one that looked like she knew that she wanted (Well, not actually _wanted_.) to blush, but couldn't. I smiled too.

I sometimes wished that she could still sleep so that I could watch her. It's been so long since I'd heard her talk in her dreams, mainly because she couldn't anymore. Renesmee didn't inherit that habit, so I couldn't do that with her. I tried not to watch her in her sleep anymore, more out of courtesy, partially out of the fact that she'd be furious if she ever found out that I still _did_ every once in a while. I wasn't the only one though, Bella did occasionally, but so did Rosalie, and Esme. Jacob used to, but stopped a few years back thinking that it was rude.

I was kind of glad that he thought that. His thoughts about her in the daytime were already annoying, but not _near_ as bad as they had been when Bella was human. But I had an awful feeling inside that soon enough, it would be just that bad. Possibly worse. Probably. I'd caught him a few times but not that much. Still just the fact that he wanted her safe, but with a lustful edge to his thoughts. Normally I just ask Bella to but her shield up these days if I ever feel that it'll get too obnoxious. But that didn't take away the fact that he still thought like that. I don't know why it was still a shock to me whenever that happened. He _was_ a man of the twenty-first century, whereas I'm of the previous one. Either way, it was still irritating.

I hadn't thought about it much, and I tried not to, but I'd always wondered how he'd tell her about the imprinting. I knew my daughter well, but still could not gauge her reaction to such news. She was very unpredictable. She could be furious, and she could be ecstatic. She could even be unsure. But even a fortune teller _without_ the obstacles that Alice has, could not have a sure estimate. She'd surprise me for sure.

Bella's lullaby drifted to an end and she grinned as she started walking to me from the other end of the room. She gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Beautiful," She breathed.

"It must. You're the inspiration, my dear," I said planting a single, soft kiss on her forehead.

"Bella?" Alice asked, and I groaned. She _always_ asked this, and Bella _always _said no. How many times did she have to ask Bella to become her guinea pig, before she got a clue?

"Yes?" Bella asked in an unsure voice that sounded like singing.

"Alice, she's not going to go with it." I interrupted.

"Well, not with you giving _that_ influence she wont." Alice snapped back at me.

"Alice."

She just stuck out her tongue at me and continued. "Will you _please_, just this _once_-"

"We all know that you're going to beg _way_ more than once." I interrupted.

She sat on my lap and clamped her tiny hand over my mouth. My brothers, evidently, aren't the _only_ immature ones in the house. Then she repeated, "Just this _once_, let me dress you. I have a royal blue cocktail dress that's _totally_ your color."

I growled at the same time that Bella said, "Alice, I know what you're asking, and-"

"Or maybe I could try to match something with some flats?" Alice suggested. "I could go casual."

"Alice-"

"Possibly even converse." Alice unwillingly said. She'd thought of it only as the words were leaving her mouth so even _I_ couldn't even pick it out of her head. It was so weird being shocked by anyone but Bella. I was still getting used to _Nessie_ surprising me.

"Uh, wow. But seriously, Alice…" I only paid attention to that much of her sentence. We all heard the tires pulling to the driveway, of course we did. It was the familiar rumble of Jacob's red Rabbit that he made himself. But there weren't any thoughts driving it.

I removed Alice's hand off of my face, despite her attempts to shut me up. "Jacob must have let Nessie drive herself home." I said out loud.

"That's odd. Jake _always_ drives her home himself." Alice said, giving up her best attempts to play dress up with Bella.

I suddenly heard a faint echo of Jacob's voice, carelessly rambling about how goofy Carson and Matthew had been at diner, before the echo vanished. What the?

I looked to my wife. "Are you-"

At that moment, Renesmee and Jacob walked hand in hand through the front door.

* * *

><p>Renesmee's POV<p>

We walked through the door to Esme lecturing Emmett and Jasper about something involving antiques. I peaked around the corner to see the dining room table smashed. Ah. I couldn't see Carlisle, but he must be in his office. He normally was at this hour, which was rather late. My parents and Alice were at the piano, my dad's expression the same as when we'd discovered my personal shield. What'd I do? What happened?

"Uh, something wrong?"

Edward's expression was still confused. "Did, did you figure out how to shield _other's_ thoughts?" His eyes flickered to Jacob.

Well, no. I actually _hadn't_ figured that out. "Uh, no. Why? Can't hear someone?"

"I-uh, I couldn't hear Jacob as you pulled in. I thought that maybe he'd let you drive yourself home."

"Can you hear him right now?" Mom asked.

He paused before answering. "No."

I looked down to my hand linked to Jacob's. If it was anything like the other things I could do, then I just needed to let go. I untangled my fingers from his. "How about now?" I asked Edward.

He nodded in relief. I heard Emmett muttering in the kitchen. "Seriously? A _fourth_ gift?" I saw him turn to Rosalie and repeat himself in a dramatic whisper. "A _fourth_?" I ignored him.

Alice walked over to me and placed her stone cold hand in mine. "This is good because I'm tired of your dad giving me crap about what's going on in me head, and, sometimes, your mom's too stubborn to help me out." She shot Bella an icy glare.

She just snickered, waving it off at the same time that my dad said. "But remember that _she_ has to agree to it. And I can still hear you, Alice, so could you tone it down?" He let out one hard chuckle.

Her hand ripped from mine. "Don't be selective. It's not nice." She looked hurt.

"Well, it _would_ be good practice for you. Try it." Mom said.

I tried with all that I had. Pushing myself into the same state of mind that I was in when I was holding hands with Jacob. I peeked at Edward and raised my eyebrows. I had my shield down like I'd had it before. So that might help.

"Nope. I can still hear a performance from _Burlesque_ in her head. I still don't get why you two are so obsessed with that movie." He said while shaking his head.

_Burlesque_ is a _quality_ movie, with _tasteful_ music. But I supposed that I was a little biased being a _Christina Aguilera _fan.

I tried again. But was a little frustrated when he could still hear her. I tried doing multiple different things, from using similarities to the other things I could do, to trying different people, thinking that perhaps it was Alice's gift that was in the way. But every time, it made no difference. Kind of exhausting.

"Try Jacob again." Jasper suggested.

Tiredly, I went to stand by Jacob, taking his hand, and just tried to simply shield his mind, not that I expected it to work. But I was shocked when Edward said that it did. "Try to open his mind now." He commanded.

I did just that, but accidentally lowering my own in the process. Dad nodded.

"Can you put your own up now, without shielding him?" Carlisle asked coming around the corner. He must be done with his work.

I tried, only to find out that this was a success too. I tried it the other way around. That worked as well. I wasn't able to do it from a distance, like everything else, I had to have physical contact. But I was surprised that it had worked. Even more surprising, it only worked with Jacob. "Something to do with being Quileute?" I'd suggested when we all contemplated why this was.

"Must be." Edward muttered, making eye contact with Jake when he spoke.

I tried to ignore his glare and focused on, well, anything else.

A half hour later, Bella came over and spoke to me. "It's late. You should go back to the cottage."

I nodded obediently. "Okay."

"I'll walk you there." Jacob said rising from the couch.

"Actually, Jacob, could you please stay here? We'd like to talk strategy." I heard the smallest hint of bluff in Edward's words. It was almost _always_ impossible to call his bluff whenever he was. I could tell he was hiding something.

Jacob looked slightly hurt, he turned to me, about to say something, when I stopped him. "I'll be fine." I assured.

He slowly nodded, then I made my way through the door, double checking to make sure that my shield was up. I was going to need it in order to find the reasons behind the lie that Edward had just uttered.

**A/N:** How was it? I know that it was a stretch doing part of the chapter from Edward's point of view, but it was a little called for, wouldn't you say? Sound off your opinions in the reviews! It would mean a lot to me! :)

**DISCLAIMER:** THE TWILIGHT SAGA BELONGS TO STEHPENIE MEYER, NOT ME! (But I'd think that you'd know that by now.) ;)


	20. Chapter 20: Secrets

**Chapter 20: Secrets**

I ran halfway into the forest, and stopped just out of my family's eye line, but I could still hear them clear as a bell. My hearing wasn't quite as sharp as theirs, but with their shouting, I could tell what they were saying perfectly.

I could Pick out Edward's yelling first. "Did you _see_ that? Did you _see_ what just happened? Sooner or later she's going to figure out that _this_ isn't normal! That _your_ relationship with _her_ isn't normal! That was just one more clue! How much longer do you think that you can pull this? The longer you keep it from her, the more-"

"I know what I'm doing!" Jacob's husky voice came next. "Do you think that I _like_ keeping secrets from her? Do you think that I _like _the fact that I'm only making it harder for the both of us? I'm very aware of what's happening, and I certainly don't need any help from _you_!" What were they even arguing about? "It took me long enough to even accept the fact that I'd even _imprinted_! The _last_ thing that I want is for her to feel like I'm keeping secrets! But I am! Not many, but that doesn't take away the fact that I _am_! It _kills _me inside to know it, but it's true!" Wait, imprint? Doesn't that have something to do with animals?

"So make it right then! Fix this, Jacob! Tell her. Soon. Or so help me, _I _will!"

"You're forgetting the fact that _you_ play a key part of _another _secret." Jacob challenged. I'd never seen (or rather _heard_) him so mad or pained.

"The past is the past, Jacob. I can't change it." My dad defended.

"And _I _can't change _this_! I can't _believe _that you're putting all of this off on me! You have more faults than I do. _Bigger_, much more _painful _ones that I don't think that you'd want her to know about either."

"Jacob, you wouldn't!" My mom cut in. "You promised. We said that we'd tell her on our own time. Stay out of it."

"I have _just_ as much say in that as you do! I was there! Through _every torturous moment_! I gave almost everything that I had to you! All of you! And you won't even give me room to _breathe_!"

"I wish you _couldn't_." Rosalie grumbled to herself.

Jacob turned on her. "And _you_! You wanted Bella dead from the _beginning_! You probably _still _do! That way, you could've put your maternal side to good use! As if that's even the _right _way to put it! You never _cared _about Bella! Just that she could carry through her own personal _hell_. It was everybody's!" Jacob sneered. What was he talking about? I've never seen Rose be mean, or hate _anybody_, except Jacob. "And you look back on that and feel _pride_? You _disgust _me! Yes, everything turned out fine, but only Because of _Bella_! Everyone just assumes that because of September 11, 2006, that I don't even _care _about her anymore! Maybe not the same way, but I'm not a monster. Not like you. If Bella were to die, I'd feel _pain_. _You_ on the other hand, I'd feel _happiness_. Now if _I _were the one to tear you to shreds, then _I'd _be the one to feel _pride_."

How could Jacob be so harsh! And what was that about my birthday? Was _I_ the one that they were talking about? What would _I _have to do with anything?

I heard a loud crash, and thunderous growling echoing from the white mansion.

"Jacob, _leave_! NOW! I heard Mom screech over the growling.

"Maybe I should!" I heard a door slam, accenting his exit.

I tripped over my own feet. (Of all of the things that I could've inherited from my mom, this _had_ to be one of them?) I heard all the growling stop. I took off deeper into the woods, running past the cottage. I didn't want to hear more, or see anyone, or even _know_ what they were talking about.

After running for about twenty minutes I came to a narrow road. I hadn't been here more than a few times, but I recognized it. This was Drake's road.

I started walking, at a human pace, towards his small, pale green, two story house. When I reached the driveway, I contemplated waking him up but decided against it. I thought about where else that I'd go other than home and thought, _Aw, Drake can suck it up._

I climbed to the second story, picking a bedroom window at random, and it was Drake's. I tapped the window. He stirred, but when his eyes came into focus, he nearly fell out of bed. He stumbled over to the window, tripping over a pillow that had gotten thrown to the floor earlier. He seemed hesitant to let me in. I motioned for him to open the window. He sighed and fumbled with the lock, a little slow from sleeping, and opened it.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" He demanded in a groggy whisper.

"Could you let me in, please? I'm kinda balancing on the edge of the window sill." I asked.

"Err, sure. What's this about anyway?" He asked, gesturing for me to take a seat.

I avoided the subject. "I wont wake your grandparents, will I?"

He shook his head. "No. Once Grandma's out, she's _out_."

"I thought that you lived with _both_ of your grandparents." I interrupted when he looked like he was about to say something else.

"I do. My grandpa drives truck for a living." He looked like he was having trouble thinking.

"Oh," I was all I said.

"Now that I've answered that, will you stop stalling, and tell me what you're doing here?"

I paused. "I don't really know." I answered. It was true. It seemed like I didn't know anything.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" He seemed confused.

I sighed. "I overheard a heated argument at home. Had to get out."

"Ah. What about?"

"I don't know. I started putting it together, and it sounded like they were talking about me, but I didn't seem to fit into anything else that they said."

"And you came _here _of all places? I'm surprised that you didn't go to Jacob's."

"I don't want to see Jacob."

"Why?"

"He was in the argument."

He pondered that. "He was there?"

I nodded. "A key part of the fight too apparently."

His blue eyes widened. "There was fighting?"

"I _think_ so. I heard crashing, and growling, and snarling. My mom yelled at Jacob to leave, and he did."

He acted like he'd seen a ghost. All the blood drained from his face. Oh. I'd forgotten that he was still getting used to me being a half vampire.

"Is, um, is Jacob okay?" He asked, hesitant.

"Last I heard. I didn't watch. Couldn't risk them seeing me. I just listened."

He gave one slow nod. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but do they always fight like that?" He asked in a low voice.

"Never. It was shocking to me. I knew that my dad was keeping something from me, so I listened in when they thought that I'd went to bed. Turns out that he's not the only one who's been keeping secrets, it's everyone. I still don't know what they are." We were both silent after that.

Five minutes later, I felt a vibrating in my pocket. I checked to see who it was, only to find out that Jacob was calling me. I hit ignore, when I received a text from Alice.

_where r u? -Alice_

_don't worry about it ill be home 2morrow -Renesmee_

_I promise that I wont tell anybody. I just want to know that you're safe. If it makes u feel better then ill erase both my inbox n outbox -Alice_

_my dad will hear it while u read it -Renesmee_

_no he wont cuz he's not in hearing range. every1s searching 4 u -Alice _

Crap. I didn't feel like dealing with this right now. _if I tell u will you get them to stop worrying and let me be? -Renesmee_

_deal. we both no I can hide my thoughts better than the rest + if I tell them that ur safe then they might stop worrying -Alice_

_the cullens stop worrying? Ya right -Renesmee_

_ill handle it -Alice_

_promise? -Renesmee_

_yes totally -Alice_

_you wont even spill if Jake threatens to tear your closet apart? -Renesmee_ I decided that if she said yes to this, then it was worth the trust.

_yes but if he gets into my Gucci, theres no saying what I might do -Alice_

I had to laugh at that one. It was true, she was overprotective.

_fine im at drakes house -Renesmee_

_does drake no that? -Alice_

_Haha very funny of course he does -Renesmee_

_I wont tell a soul -Alice_

_U better not -Renesmee_

_In the morning? -Alice_

_Sure. Fine -Renesmee_

_Goodnight -Alice_

_Ya night remember 2 erase ur msgs -Renesmee_

_Been doin that the whole time -Alice_

I didn't answer after that. It was pointless. I caught Drake staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"Do you need a place to sleep?" He asked, seeming to regret it afterwards.

"Oh, you don't have to do that." I said.

"I insist," he said. "It's two in the morning. I doubt that you want to run home to wherever you life at this hour, seeing that you didn't bring a car. Wait, you probably don't sleep, do you?"

"Oh, I do. That's the human in me." I stated. I forgot that he didn't know much about hybrids.

"Oh, then here." He tossed me a thick navy blue blanket. "If you want, I could show you the guest room."

"I think that it's better _not _to leave evidence." I said.

"Right. Then take the bed." He insisted.

"No, you can keep it. I'll take the floor." I said.

"No, seriously. I'm fine. Go ahead." He said about to lie on the floor.

I grabbed his arm an swung him into his own bed. "No. seriously. _You_ take it." Then I added, "I didn't hurt you did I?"

He was still in shock at how fast I was able to whip him around. "Nope. But if I end up with heart problems in the future, then I blame you." He said.

I laughed, as I lay on the white carpet. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Renesmee." His voice sounded sleepy, like he was half unconscious. I was surprised that I wasn't even an ounce tired yet. But soon enough, my dreams took over, and I was dreaming about sitting on First Beach with Jacob at sunset.

At six in the morning, I quickly jumped up and checked my phone. No messages. That was a good sign. I'll have to thank Alice later. Drake stirred at my scramble. "Early enough?" He asked.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?" I asked in a whisper.

"Yeah. But I don't mind." I pulled out my phone and found Alice in my contact list. I hit send.

"Hello?" She picked up on the first ring.

"Hey, Alice, it's me. Could you please come pick me up?" I asked.

"_Please? Alice, I need to know that she's okay."_ I heard Jacob in the background.

"_Only _you, Alice." I specified.

There was hesitation. "Um, uh, yeah. Sure. Where?" She asked.

"I'll text you the address."

"Okay." She agreed.

I hung up and typed in the correct street and house. She said that she was halfway there when she last texted me. But knowing Alice, that probably meant that she'd be here in about two minutes.

"Someone's on their way here to pick me up." I stated to Drake.

"I caught that." He said.

"Listen, thank you so much for everything. I don't know where else I'd have gone, and I can't thank you enough."

"Don't mention it." He said. "Are we still going to La Push today?"

Crap, I forgot. "Um, probably not. I'll text you if we do though." I said apologetically.

I heard tires racing down the road, about a mile away. I gave Drake a quick peck on the cheek. "Again, thank you." I said before making my way to the window.

"Nobody's here." He pointed out.

I tapped my ear right before a canary yellow Porsche came speeding to a stop, parallel parking on the road about three hundred yards from the house. Smart. I leapt out the window and ran, full speed, to Alice's sports car. I hopped into the car and we were speeding away before I even had my seatbelt on.

"How'd you sleep?" She asked.

"Fine I guess." I said.

The car started to slow to the legal speed limit. This wasn't like her.

"So…." She started. "You and Jacob, huh?"

I froze. "What?"

"Oh don't pull that crap with me, Nessie! You may be able to do that with your mom who can't tell the difference between a lie and a turtle, and your dad who seems to go insane if he doesn't hear voices in his head -although most would want that to go away- but that wont work with me." She paused before saying in a low voice. "Besides, Jacob told us."

That weak pup. "Who wore him down?"

"He was more or less drove to it, well, by accident. You're dad mentioned about," She hesitated before continuing, as if she had to word it carefully first. "If you two were to end up together, and he thought about, well, something. How come you didn't tell me?"

"Because it's nothing big."

"It's anything _but _not big -if that makes any sense. It was kind of anticipated." I could hear the caution in her voice again.

"Anticipated?" I asked, skeptical.

"We all kind of expected it." She said quickly.

I waved it away and changed the topic. "What was everyone yelling about last night?" I asked in a whisper.

She thought it over. "Renesmee, you don't know everything about our family. There are things that we all wanted to wait to tell you until later when you were ready."

"Well, after what I've already heard, I think that I'm more than ready. Lay it on me."

"Nessie, they're not _my_ secrets to tell."

"Alice, please. I can't deal with talking to anyone else. Please." I pleaded.

"Nessie, no." She made it an ultimatum.

I sighed. "Fine. I'll ask Jacob later."

She nodded as we pulled into the Cullen's driveway. I held my breath.

**A/N:** Intense enough? Hope you enjoyed! If you've you're reading this, then you've obviously stuck with me this whole time! (Not literally of course.) Thank you, and thanks all of you who've had the heart to review! Tell me what you think, and please be honest. It'd mean a lot to me, and I really want to hear what you have to say. :)

**DISCLAIIMER:** I OWN NOTHING!


	21. Chapter 21: A Lot to Take In

**Chapter 21: A Lot to Take In**

I started walking in the opposite direction as Alice when she parked the car. "Where're you going?" She asked.

"I'm goanna to the cottage. I've been wearing the same clothes since yesterday. Might shower too."

She sighed then nodded. "Don't be too long though."

I huffed then took off. I didn't even go to my room, and headed straight to the bathroom. After fifteen minutes in the shower, I stepped out and only then realized that I'd forgotten to pick out clothes, so I wrapped one of the navy blue towels around me that had been handing beside the shower previously. I quickly yanked a brush through my tangled and wet curls, and walked to my room.

I nearly slipped when I spotted a tall werewolf sitting on my bed seeming content. "What are you doing here?" I gasped.

"Just wanted to see that you're okay." He shrugged.

I frowned. "Do you not trust Alice that I'm safe?"

"Look, Nessie, I," He took a breath and started over. "Look, it's just really hard for me to…..it's just that the idea of….I can't-"

"What was all of that about last night?" I interrupted.

His eyes hardened. "Not now," was all that he said.

I shook my head. "You can't keep secrets from me. I-I can't deal with it. You have to tell me soo-"

"Ask someone else." He said sharply.

"Could you _please_ leave?" I pleaded.

He looked hurt. "Please don't me mad a-"

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean that I have to get dressed." I cut him off.

His eyes flickered to the towel wrapped around my body. He held his breath. "'Kay." He said quickly. He kissed my cheek as he walked by.

I found a deep electric blue cami with blue sequins on the lace and threw it on. I then found a cream, three-quarter sleeved, button up sweater, and left it hanging open. After putting on a pair of straight blue jeans, and throwing on some gold jewelry, I started to walk out. I only then realized that I was _losing it_, when I walked outside, stepping onto the wet ground barefoot and headed back inside to grab some brown ballet flats that had a large bow on each. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My hair was still wet, but I decided to let it air dry curly. I double checked everything, even to see that I had pants on, because I didn't want to have to make a third trip back here.

I looked worn out, like I hadn't had sleep in weeks, like _actual_ vampires. I didn't _feel_ like myself either. I was lost in my own life, and was desperate to find a map to guide me, or a clue, or _anything_ really. I left then, without another glance in the mirror.

In the mansion, I was surprised to find so little people. Just my parents, Jacob, and Alice. I didn't really feel like talking to anyone but Alice at the moment. It felt like she's the only one who didn't willingly betray be, or _anybody_ for that matter.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"They thought that maybe it'd be best if not everyone was here when you found out." Bella smiled.

I felt weary. "Maybe us three should leave as well." Alice gestured to herself, Edward, and Jacob after seeing my expression.

"We're just as involved." Jacob pointed out.

"Well, Bella's involved a hell of a lot more." Alice insisted.

"But-"

"Oh, just _go_, Jacob." She snapped, while grumbling on her way out. "It won't kill ya'. Jeez."

The three left the room without another sound. That made it at least a _little_ more comfortable for me. I looked to Mom. "So what's this about?"

She shrugged. "Thought that you heard enough last night, and decided that you were more ready than I thought."

I nodded for her to continue. "Well, you already know a lot of the big stories." She pointed out, seeming unsure of how to start. I knew quite a few stories actually. "So where to start?" She murmured to herself.

I answered the rhetorical question anyway. "How about the beginning?" I suggested.

She smiled. "I was seventeen and I decided to live with my dad for a while so that my mom could travel happily with her new husband. I didn't _want_ to do it, but I knew that it made her happy, so I went along with it. I didn't like the weather here. Too wet and rainy. No sun." She laughed at herself. "Little did I know that it's the _little_ things that matter." And by that, I knew that she meant little _towns_ included. There's Forks for ya. "That first night I cried myself to sleep, dreading school the next day. But I sucked it up and went anyway. I assumed that I'd have been ignored, due to the fact that I was very _noninteresting,_ but I didn't realize that it was such an event to have a new student in Forks." She chuckled. "That day was total chaos from the start. But at lunch was when I saw _him_." If this were a movie, than this would be one of the many times that girls would probably sigh. "He was staring at me from across the cafeteria. More of a glare." This was an interesting beginning. "Do you remember that face that your dad was making on the day that we discovered your shield?" She asked me.

Confusion, frustration, all of those other emotions. "Yeah. I remember." I said.

"That was it." She shook her head at the irony. "Anyway, he was in my next class after that. Biology." I could kind of see where this was going. "We were assigned to be lab partners and didn't really make any progress that first day. The whole time he kept glaring at me. Literally, the _whole_ time." Okay, so maybe I _didn't_ see where this was going? Wait, why had I heard all of the big things, but hadn't heard about how they met? "He wasn't in school the next day, or the rest of the week, as a matter of fact. I didn't see him until the next week when he finally decided to introduce himself in class." That was kind of obvious. Well, actually, no, it wasn't. "'Hello. I'm Edward Cullen.' He'd introduced. I remember his voice sounding like nothing I'd ever heard. Velvety smooth. I was surprised when he knew that I preferred to be called _Bella_ rather than _Isabella_, like everyone else had been calling me by. But I'd waved it off not even realizing that even something so simple was tied to the supernatural." She stared off into the distance, lost in thought.

"Things were a little rocky at the beginning." She said. "I knew that there was something peculiar about the Cullens but couldn't put my finger on it. So one day, while a group of my friends and I were having a bonfire on the First Beach in La Push, I did a little searching. There were three boys from the reservation. Two teenagers, and another who looked like a recent graduate." I had a feeling that I knew these boys. One thing was for sure; they're teenage at heart to this day. "It wasn't until later that I'd get to know them better though." She said. "Their names were Jacob, Sam, and Embry. I learned that my dad and Jacob's dad had been long time friends. So I decided to ask him a few questions….by flirting." My Jaw dropped. She laughed at my expression. "I didn't think that I was very good at it, but it worked, surprisingly. I wanted to find something out about the Cullens even more when Sam had said, 'The Cullens don't come here.' I asked Jacob what that meant, and he explained the treaty that they had made with the Quileutes. Therefore, he broke the treaty before he even believed in it."

"He _broke _it?" I asked. I knew about how the treaty was before. Now, it was a little more flexible, but my family still had restrictions. It was pretty much the same as before, but a wolf pack member had to be with them at all times, although sometimes a council member would suffice. Plus, both Alphas and Betas had to know about their presence. This way, it'd likely get around to the rest of the pack, but still. It was at least an improvement to not being able to go there _at all_, like before.

She nodded. "By telling me about the treaty, he told me about what the Cullens were." She explained. "So I technically guessed correct with only a little help. Things were better after that. I was always learning new things about him, and vice versa. We grew closer everyday. It was a friendship that turned into love quickly. It was like that up until James came along in the baseball field." She skipped over that part because I already knew _that_ story. James was killed, leaving Victoria out for vengeance.

"We were closer than before after that, even though Charlie was a little more strict and a bit hasty towards Edward. It was all perfect up until my eighteenth birthday." She winced at the memory. I didn't know much about this part, but I knew the main thing; Edward left, leaving Bella lonely and depressed. "Who knew that opening a birthday gift was so deadly? It was a simple paper cut," She said simply," Until Jasper lunged at the fresh human blood dripping in front of his own eyes. I can't blame him. He just couldn't resist." She looked like she wanted to cry. "Edward was extremely reserved after that. Eventually he asked me to go for a walk with him. I thought that this was a good thing. Communication was being made." She looked like she would have been sobbing a this point if she could. "He convinced me that he didn't want me anymore, and I believed him." She said in a soft voice. She looked down." He was gone within minutes, along with the rest of them."

"Months went by and I was lifeless. A zombie. One day, my dad said that I had to at least _attempt_ to act normal otherwise he was going to send me to Jacksonville to live with my mom again. So I decided to ask an old friend for a movie night. Jessica Stanley. I made sure that we saw a horror film in order to avoid any romance. I eventually found ties to my life in the movie and escaped to the hallway. We were about to go eat, when I saw a bunch of bikers calling to us. They reminded me of the gang that Edward had saved me from in Port Angeles." I knew that story too. How he screeched his car to a stop when they started to close in on her. "I wanted a closer look so I started walking towards them. In the back of my mind I knew that they were dangerous, but I kept going. Until," She paused, "I hallucinated. I saw his face."

She what? Was she drunk or something at that time?

"I discovered that night, that any amount of danger would bring his face to my mind. After all of those months of working to forget him, I _craved _those illusions. So one day, I saw that my neighbor was about to haul these two old motorcycles to the dump. So long story short, I ended up taking them to someone who I knew that could fix them up." Was she really that desperate? "Jacob was surprised to see me, but eagerly helped me. He looked so different then. Long hair. Not quite as tall or bulky. Much more childlike." She shook her head laughing at the memory. I tried to imagine Jacob with that description. And had no success. "We started working on them immediately. We became fast friends. He took some of the pain away. It wasn't until later that I realized that he was feeling something different than I was." She looked at me. I probably looked shocked out of my mind. _Jacob_ have a crush on _Bella_? My _mom_? This made things a little awkward. "Honey, let me remind you, that it happened a long time ago and this has no affect on how things are now." She assured me. "Soon Jacob abandoned me as well. I had no clue as to why, or when he'd contact me again. I was left without a friend who could help me and I was back to grieving. Eventually I was just fed up with it, and I decided to go to La Push and find out for myself, because I wasn't buying that mono story that they were trying to sell. I saw him and couldn't help but be shocked at how different he looked. His hair was chopped off. He was a lot more bulky and taller. Basically how he looks now. But his appearance came with an attitude that was a complete one-eighty from where he'd started. I talked to him and noticed the hardness in his voice. He wasn't the Jacob that I knew. I wanted my friend back." Her words echoed in my mind.

"That night, Jacob showed up at my house in the middle of the night. He climbed to my second story room, and was a little less bitter. He still had the hardness, but you could tell that he didn't want to be the way that he was. He told me to remember the stories that he told me in La Push when we first met. That if I could remember, he'd be off the hook. I of course didn't remember immediately, but that night, I had a dream and remembered every single word. Then I knew the answer; werewolf. I went to see him the next day, and things returned to pretty much normal." She paused. "Except that they weren't. He had a lot of patrols, but I got to see him more often and got close with the pack." Something flickered in her face. Excitement?

"One night, when Jacob drove me home, there was a car parked in the driveway. A black Mercedes to be exact. It was Carlisle's car, but Jake thought that it was a trick, so he was very angry with me when I decided to go in without his permission. And I was right to. Alice was in my house waiting for Charlie to come home." Why Grandpa? Did she _want_ to see Bella? "You see, Jake actually saved my life that day. We were supposed to go cliff diving that day, but he couldn't so I went with out him, but I didn't realize that there was a storm. I almost drowned in the underwater currents and he saved me. But I was happy because I saw _him_ again. He was in the water with me. Jacob pulled me out. Anyway, Alice had a vision of me jumping and thought that I was trying to commit suicide. She told Rosalie and Rose told Edward; and when I found out what was happening, he was already on his way to Italy to visit the Volturi. And you know how that went." She skipped over her time in Volterra.

"When we got back, there was strain on all of our relationships, but yet, they were stronger than ever." She seemed like she grew tired of this next part. "Jacob and Edward didn't get along. At all. Edward already had me forever, but it was hard to keep Jacob in my life. At this point, I knew about how Jacob felt about me, but I didn't feel the same way back. It was like there were two sides to him then. The best friend who was relaxing to be around, and the other side of him that annoyed the hell out of me. Victoria was ready for revenge at this time, so Jacob only added to the drama. But one day, while we were in La Push, after Edward finally started letting me visit Jake, Jacob proclaimed his feelings for me, and kissed me." The blood drained from my face. Me and my _mom_ had kissed the same _person_? I shuddered at the thought. She saw my expression and was quick to clear it up. "I didn't kiss back. I punched him in the face." She suddenly burst out laughing. What was so funny? "His head was so hard, that I didn't even hurt him. I broke my hand instead." I started laughing with her. That made me feel a little better. "From that point on, both Jake and your dad played hard. Neither would give up."

She sighed. "Before Jacob went out to fight in the battle with Victoria's army, I made him kiss me, so that he wouldn't hurt himself, but only then realized that I had feelings for him as well." My heart sank. "But it wasn't anywhere near enough to put a dent in my feelings for Edward, not even a scratch. It was only enough to hurt us both more." She seemed to feel guilty to this day about her past that she couldn't even change."

"Jacob wasn't at the wedding." She said finally, after a long pause. "He was at the reception, but that didn't end well." She looked down at her hands. "When I was pregnant with you, he was angry, and in pain. But he stayed by my side the whole time." She hesitated before saying, "He truly is the best friend I could've asked for." She smiled.

I sighed. "Why didn't anyone tell me?" I asked.

"Because it's a lot to take in." She answered simply.

I nodded. She was right. It _was_ as lot to take in that my boyfriend used to have a crush on my mom. Gross. But it was the past, and they couldn't change that.

"Renesmee," Bella said trying to get my attention. "Don't let this affect how you feel about Jacob. You mean so much more to him than you think. It's the past and we can't change it... How are you?" She asked suddenly.

I nodded. "I'm fine. You're right. You _can't_ change it. Like you said. A lot to take in."

She smiled and gave me a quick kiss on the top of my head. "Should we call the others to let them know that they can come back now?"

I nodded and reached for the home phone on the side table next to the white sofa that we were sitting on.

**A/N:** _I _think that she took it pretty well, dontcha (slang is difficult to type sometimes, so I apologize for misspellings.) think? I'd like to give a quick thank you to **megggaroni**, for their review on Chapter 20. Thank you, I really appreciate it! Tell me watcha think!

**DISCLAIMER: **STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS THE TWILIGHT SAGA, NOT ME!

Thank you for reading! :)


	22. Chapter 22: Not So Unexpected

**Chapter 22: (Not So)Uxpected**

Jacob and I decided to go to La Push to take our minds off of things for a while. He parked the Rabbit outside of Billy's house and asked, "So What would you like to do?"

I contemplated that briefly. I grabbed his hand. "First Beach?" I suggested.

He smiled a gleaming smile, making my heart skip a beat, then return to it's normal pace."Let's go."

We walked to the beach at a human pace, in no rush to keep up with the supernatural for a change. We found our spot where we'd sat the past few times and sat there once again. We didn't talk much. Every once in a while one of us would give the other a compliment or ask a simple question, but nothing more than small talk.

After about twenty minutes of a relaxing nothing, Jacob kissed a soft spot just below my ear, and I broke out in a giggle fit. He chuckled and kissed further down my neck. I couldn't take it any more, and I turned my face so that it touched his and he eagerly pressed his lips to mine. There was a somewhat harshness to the kiss, but in more of an eager way. Pressed my palm to his chest and pushed him over so he fell on his back. He pulled me with him, and we both let out brief chuckles before he brought my lips back to his. I lay on his chest, my lips glued to his, perfectly content, until an awkward thought for the moment popped into my head. I tried to ignore it but it rung like bells in my head like crazy.

I pulled my face away. Jake tried to close the distance again, but I rolled off of his chest to prevent distraction. He made a face. "Jake, what were you talking about when you called Rosalie a monster?" I asked in a small voice, the only one that I was capable of with the amount of breath that I had.

He huffed a breath, automatically guessing that we were back to all seriousness. "You see, things were a lot different before you were born. Rosalie didn't like your mom."

Thanks for stating the obvious that I learned last night, Jake. "I know, but _why_?"

He sighed again. "I don't know. I never actually found that out. Your mom may have though. All that I know, is that the only reason that she even helped your mom through pregnancy, was because she can't have kids. And she wanted them, so she was going to take any chance that she could to get to you."

I thought about that. It wasn't all _that_ bad. "Wait, you said that she wanted her _dead_?" I asked incredulous.

"She saw her as a nucience. Didn't really want her around. She didn't think that it was fair that Bella got to know the secret. Something else too."

We sat quietly for a while, as I thought about what I'd just learned. Then I recalled something about me. "Why did you mention my birthday?"

He froze. He cleared his throat but no sound came out. I reached for his hand. "Jake?"

His fingers wrapped around my wrists, unwilling to let go. He looked pained. "Ness, have you…." He stopped and started over. "Have you ever heard of _imprinting_?"

Only once. When he said that word last night. But I didn't know anything about it. "No."

He shook his head. "Didn't think that you had." He muttered, mostly to himself. "It's something that werewolves can do. But only once in a lifetime. But more powerful than all thousand lifetimes put together." That's great, now can you _explain_ it to me, Mr. Isn't-it-obvious? "It's like love at first sight. But stronger. Although completely involuntary, everything that's ever meant anything to you, family friends, even your own _life _become secondary to that girl, or guy in Leah's case. You would do anything for them, just to make them happy. When they feel distracted, or sad, or confused, or whatever it is, then you can sense it too. They are the only thing that holds you to this earth. To anything.

I nodded. "So did Sam imprint on Emily?" I guessed.

He smiled, seeming relieved to know that I got it. "Yes."

"Paul and Rachel? Jared and Kim?"

He nodded.

"But that doesn't answer my question." I said.

He thought it through, before talking out loud, slowly. "Quil imprinted too." Was all he said.

This I didn't expect. "Really? On who?"

He inhaled a deep breath. "Claire." He mumbled.

I coughed. "What? She's only ten years old. That's _disgusting_._" _

His jaw tightened. "It's not like that. It _wont_ be until she's old enough. Right now, all that he wants is for her to be _happy_. Nothing more. He'll be like the big brother that she never had until she starts feeling that way about him. It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal? How can you say that? He knows in the back of his mind that it's goanna be like that someday!"

"Like I said, it's not like that. I mean, sure, he knows how the imprint works, but he can't help but look at her like a little sister right now. His thoughts aren't going to even _sway_ that direction for almost another decade."

"Okay, so let's look at it ten years from now. Do you really think that she's going to want to be with someone who's twice her age? She's a smart girl. We both know that!"

"It goes both ways! Besides, what are you talking about with being two times her age? Look at where we are now! Look at where we were five minutes ago! Look at your family! Your dad's _eighty_ something years older than your mom, and I've never seen a non-imprinted couple so perfectly matched! Look at Carlisle for crying out loud! He's like two hundred years older than Esme!"

"Jake, that's different. They're vampires! They'll live to be a thousand years old someday! This, this _imprinting_ thing, that involves _human _girls. They aren't _used_ to the supernatural! It would be too overwhelming for them!"

"Really? Then what about you?" He seemed to regret those words the second they left his lips.

"What about me?" I asked, lowering my tone of voice.

Only then did it click in my head. How had I not seen it? Jacob never dating anyone, _seeing_ anyone. Hanging out with a little girl for a best friend, now where we are today. Jacob defending what I was denying was right in front of me the whole time. The _whole_ time.

"You imprinted... on me." I said, the words barely a whisper.

"Yes." He whispered back.

His hands tightened around my wrists. I easily yanked them from his grip. His expression was more pained than I'd ever seen before. Normally, that would have calmed me down, wanting to comfort him, but there was too much rage in me to feel anything else. He stepped towards me again, I retreated.

"Ness," he pleaded. "I cant control it. _Please _accept that."

"_Accept_ it? You want me to just _accept_ the fact that probably the biggest decision that I thought that I'd _ever_ make in my life has _already been decided for me_?"

He didn't say anything. Good, because I wasn't finished.

"My _whole life_, everyone's made _every little decision _for me, right down to Alice choosing what I _wear_! Sure, I've got a lot, but this was the one thing that I really ever wanted! The only thing that I thought that I may actually have a _say_ in!"

"If you don't want it to be like that, then it doesn't have to be." He blurted out, sounding and looking pained as he said it.

"Oh, come _on_! You don't really expect me to believe that, do you? You're thinking that you can say that, and later on, I'll think that 'it's so sweet that you do that for me.' I want to experience some things _on my own_. You aren't going to take away the one thing that I thought that I actually had."

"Nessie," He reached out again.

"Don't call me that. I have a name," I said as I stepped back again.

He swallowed, and took one more slow step towards me. "Renesmee."

I started to turn. "Jacob, I-" I didn't finish my sentence. I took off into the woods running in the opposite direction of the beach, but nowhere near the car. Once I was hidden in the fringe of the trees, I wandered aimlessly until I just about broke down and had to sit. I leaned my back against the nearest tree, and slid down so that I sat with my arms wrapped around my knees, which were tucked to my chest. I rested my forehead against my forearm. The tears were already viciously running down my face. I didn't hold back any longer and let it out. I thought about the fact that I was blind, the fact that nobody's _really_ ever asked what I'd ever wanted, and they just assumed that they knew best. I thought about every little epiphany that I'd had lately.

My thoughts were interrupted by a rustle of gravel behind me. "Go away, Jacob." I demanded.

There was no retreat.

"Jacob, I sai-"

I turned around then, to see Seth standing in human form, in nothing but shorts. "I-I, uh," I stuttered and dropped it. "Hey, Seth."

He grinned cheerfully, and came to sit beside me. "So why the sad face?" "Cut the crap. I know about imprinting." I snapped.

He seemed shocked. "Oh…."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" I whispered, hurt.

"Look, all of us wanted to tell you. We just didn't know how. I bet that poor Jake was about to have a heart attack when it came up, and that he's out of his mind right now." How was it, that I could look at Seth and still see the fifteen year old that I met when I was born, but occasionally, the words that came out of his mouth were of a wise man, with many years of experience?

I shook my head. "Nobody even thought about how I'd react? How I'd feel about my choices being taken away, once again?"

"Of course we thought about it. All the time. Last night more than ever. We could never gauge your reaction. That's part of why we didn't tell you right away. We didn't know _how_."

I thought about that. "At this point, I can't even tell weather he actually cares about me, of if it's just the imprint talking." I mumbled.

"Don't think like that. I know for a fact that he loves you more than everything in the universe combined. Just between you and me, I think your guys' imprint might be more powerful than the others. But don't ever doubt him. Jake's always known what he wanted. Trust me. Sure, before he was in love with your mom, but he would have gotten over her eventually. I know he would've. And I also think, that, with or without the imprint, he would have fallen in love with you anyway. The imprint just made sure of it. Your parents are more accepting because they know that it's not some gross crush with some crazy age difference. With how the supernatural world is, it would have been even more complicated and difficult for things to fall into place."

What he said kind of made sense, but it didn't change the fact that I didn't ask for this. Seth saw the expression on my face. "Cut him some slack."

"Seth, you can't expect me to run up to him and fall into his arms from some epiphany. I wont hate him, but I'm just saying, that you shouldn't expect so much." I said deliberately.

"So... you're goanna think about it?" He asked hopefully.

I sighed. "Maybe. But I'm goanna need some time."

He seemed relieved. "That's all that I ask."

**A/N: **So what do you think? I've actually been anticipating this chapter since I started Daybreak, so I hope you enjoyed! On a side note, I think that I'm going to have a sequel to Daybreak. What do you think? Should I? Please sound off in reviews and tell me what you think! :)

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! Please Review! :)


	23. Chapter 23: My Little Girl

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the song 'My Little Girl' by Tim McGraw**

**Chapter 23: My Little Girl**

Seth and I sat in the shadows of the forest for a half hour more, me shedding a tear every once in a while, and Seth allowing me to cry in his shoulder without a sound. It was still overwhelming to me. Seth ran home with me, (literally) and I walked to the cottage_. _

"Where're you going?" Seth asked when I took off in the opposite direction from the main house.

"I just need to be alone for a while. Go on." I urged him to go in the house, and not worry about me.

He seemed reluctant, but nodded and went inside. I started walking again, but decided that it wasn't fast enough for me. I sprinted inside, grateful when I was protected by the walls of my small bedroom. I jumped onto my bed to find that the comforter still smelt like Jacob from when he sat there this morning. UGH! The dog was _everywhere_!

I sat up and looked around my room I starred into my full body mirror in the corner of my room. I looked hectic. Erratic. My cheeks were even more rosy than normal from crying, my curls snarled and knotted, my eyes looked restless. I was a mess, but I liked it. It symbolized how I felt, and how my life was.

A half hour later, after a bubble bath that helped nothing whatsoever, and after changing from my tear stained clothes into a pair of blue jeans, and a V-neck black t-shirt, I pulled on my converse and trudged into the house. I was pulling a gray ponytail off of my wrist and pulling my knotted hair into a messy bun as I entered the empty house.

"Hello?" I asked, surprised at how calm I sounded. There was no answer. I remembered hearing something break last night, so I walked around to investigate. Ah. I saw half of the stainless steel sink was taken out, along with the entire countertop of the island. I left it so that I wouldn't make it worse.

I started walking back into the living room and sat at my dad's grand piano. I let my fingers find their way to the keys on their own and do as they wanted. After about five minutes, I realized that the notes that I was aimlessly playing, were quite dreary and depressing. It was unintentional, of course, but I didn't stop it either. Eventually, the melody softened and came to a slow stop that hung in the air long after it had been hit.

"Beautiful." Edward whispered coming over to sit next to me. I jumped, not having heard his approach.

"You scared me." I said.

He chuckled and let his own hands fly across the keys. His melody was much happier, more optimistic.

"So where is everyone?" I asked looking around the room even though I already knew that they weren't here.

"Em, Rose, Jazz, and Esme are in Seattle looking at sinks. Your mom, Carlisle, and Alice are in Portland looking for the countertop. They don't have the same one anywhere else, so I don't think that they'll be back until late." He stated.

I nodded. We sat in silence for a while until I recognized the beginning of a song by probably my favorite country singer, Tim McGraw. I remember that Jacob was the one who introduced me to his music. Soon Edward started to sing.

_Gotta hold on easy as I let you go_

_Goanna tell you how much I love you _

_though you think you already know_

_I remember I thought you looked like and angel _

_wrapped in pink so soft and warm_

_You've had me wrapped around your finger_

_since the day you were born_

_Beautiful baby from the outside in_

_Chase your dreams, but always know the road_

_that'll lead you home again_

_Go on, take on this whole world,_

_But to me you know you'll always be_

_My little girl_

_When you were in trouble that crooked little smile_

_Melt my heart of stone_

_Now look at you_

_I turned around and you've almost grown_

_Sometimes when you're asleep I whisper 'I love you' in the moonlight at your door_

_As I walk away I hear you say 'Daddy, love you more'_

_Beautiful baby from the outside in_

_Chase your dreams, but always know the road_

_That'll lead you home again_

_Go on, take on this whole world_

_But to me you know you'll always be_

_My little girl_

_Someday, some boy'll come and ask me for your hand_

_But I wont say yes to him unless I know_

_he has a poet's soul_

_And the heart of a man's man_

_I know you'll say that he's in love_

_But between you and me_

_He wont be good enough_

_Beautiful baby from the outside in_

_Chase your dreams, but always know the road_

_That'll lead you home again_

_Go on, take on this whole world_

_But to me you know you'll always be_

_My little girl_

The song drifted to a soft ending and we sat in silence. I leaned my head against his shoulder when he said, "I know that you've taken in a lot lately. But I know that you'll find some way though it. You may have heard things you didn't want to hear, and may be put in situations that you don't want to deal with, but I know that you'll make the right decisions. I can't see you making the wrong one." A tear started to stream down my face as he talked. "Whatever choice you decide on will be made the right one."

They started gushing now. I turned into his chest and he let me soak his shirt. "Shhh. You're okay. I'm here." He soothed. It didn't help the crying, in fact it actually made it worse. What if there came a day that he weren't here? I weeped harder at the thought. It made me think about the Volturi and everyone's safety and everything bad in the world. Homelessness, starvation, disease, debt, theft, murder, suicide, everything that you could possibly think of came trudging through my mind.

I sniffed and looked up. "Did Alice see anything?" I asked in a small voice.

He looked pained. "Yes." He whispered.

I touched his face. _What was it?_

I opened his mind and saw Alice's vision of the Volturi in their various dark cloaks coming out, into the same clearing as last time. Flashes came from that terrifying and deciding day so many years ago. Little did we know that it wouldn't be our last meeting.

I drew my hand and started to sob again. I felt a kiss on the top of my head and a while later, although I wasn't sure how long exactly, I felt myself, very tired and sleepy, being carried off to be set in my own bed. Did I seriously just fall asleep sitting on a piano bench? I was too tired to care enough to give it a second thought.

**A/N:** Awww. Father-daughter moments. So sweet. Please review!

**DISCLAIIMERS: **THE TWILIGHT SAGA BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER, AND 'My Little Girl' BELONGS TO TIM McGRAW! :)


	24. Chapter 24: For The Best

**DISCLAIMERS:** I do _not_ own the songs "Please Remember Me" by Tim McGraw, or "Without A Sound" by SheDaisy.

Just a piece of advice, you should probably listen to those two (The two that I listed above.) songs on Youtube or something to set the mood before reading.

**WARNING:** I got very emotional while writing this chapter. It could happen to you too. (Probably not.)

**Chapter 24: For The Best**

I tossed and turned all night. I couldn't stop thinking about the stupid imprint thing. I understood that Jake had no control over it, but it was still frustrating and overwhelming to me.

By the time that I woke, I'd already made up my mind. I wasn't sure how to do it exactly but I knew that I had to soon. Probably today. It suddenly occurred to me how I'd do it. I just needed to get him near a piano.

Jacob came over around noon and I was inside the house eating a sandwich that Esme had made. I wasn't hungry, but I didn't want to hurt her feelings, so I ate the sandwich with Colby jack cheese and Italian bread. Jacob walked in, obviously trying to avoid my gaze. I felt antsy and started to act immediately. He'd hardly been in the house a minute and I already interrupted his conversation on fighting strategy with Jasper. "Jacob, may I please speak with you?"

He seemed shocked that I'd even acknowledged him. But he eagerly followed me outside, seeming a little confused when I led him to the cottage. I just pushed the door open and went to sit at the old, mahogany piano that stood by the fireplace. It wasn't a grand piano like my dad's in the main house, but a working piano all the same.

"I know that it seems like no time at all since yesterday and what you told me." I stated right away. "But I already thought about it and I know what I want."

He started to walk over to sit next to me on the piano bench. "And what would that be?" He asked, sounding hopeful.

I felt a rush of guilt. _It's for the best_. I reminded myself. But I didn't want to hurt him. I only then realized that I'd already hurt him. Just by having to think about it, about what the future holds for us, I'd already put him through hell. I probably didn't deserve him. Despite the fact that we were somehow magically matched, we were more opposite than any other couple known to this planet. He only wanted what was best for me. So did I. He only wanted for me to be happy. As well did I. I was far too selfish to be matched with Jacob. Whoever he ended up with would be a lucky girl. I'd probably envy her, but this was a choice that I made. And if it really was like my dad said, that I always made the right decision, then I sure hoped and believed that this was the right one. We would both end up happy someday. I knew it.

I let my shaky fingers meet the keys and started the intro of a song that we both knew I saw the realization dawn on his face, but he didn't say anything and let me continue. I sung an octave higher than Tim McGraw did in the original version.

_When all our tears have reached the sea_

_Part of you will live in me_

_Way down deep inside my heart_

_The days keep coming without fail_

_New wind is goanna find your sail_

_And that's where your journey starts_

_You'll find better love_

_Strong as it ever was_

_Deep as the river runs_

_Warm as the morning sun_

_Please remember me_

_Just like the waves down by the shore_

_We're goanna keep on coming back for more_

'_Cause we don't ever wanna stop_

_Out in this brave new world you seek_

_O'er the valleys and the peaks_

_I can see you on the top_

_You'll find better love _

_Strong as it ever was_

_Deep as the river runs_

_Warm as the morning sun_

_Please remember me_

_Remember me when you're out walking_

_When snow falls high outside your door_

_Late at night when you're not sleeping_

_And moonlight falls across your floor_

_But I can't hurt you anymore_

_You'll find better love_

_Strong as it ever was_

_Deep as the river runs_

_Warm as the morning sun_

_Please remember me_

_Please remember me_

I looked up to see a silent tear slowly making it's way down Jacob's bronze cheek. I kissed it away and grabbed his hand. "Jacob, it's for the best. For both of us."

He cleared his throat before speaking, slowly. "If that's what you want…."

I nodded slowly looking at our hands. "So where does this leave us?" he asked finally.

I swallowed. "Friends. I don't want to lose you completely, Jacob. I want you in my life."

He let out a shallow breath and nodded his head. "Deal. If that's...what you want then…" He repeated.

"It is." I whispered. I wasn't sure if what I'd said was a lie or the truth. _It is_. Was it the truth? I shook the thought away. What's done is done. And I'd done it.

We both stood and said our goodbyes to each other. We gave an awkward hug and he left without another sound. I ran to my room and pressed my face to my pillow before my hysterical breathing would give my weeping away.

* * *

><p>Jacob's POV<p>

I ran straight to the Rabbit not caring that I just got here, not caring that I was leaving Seth without a ride. I threw myself into the driver's seat and turned the key in the ignition. I pulled out the Cullen's long and never-ending driveway. I cranked whatever radio station Seth had been listening to to the maximum only to find that it was some upbeat, happy song that I wasn't in the mood for. I turned it back down and searched for something else.

As I searched I thought about what Renesmee had said. Just her name brought a sharp pang of pain to my heart. _Jacob, it's for the best. For the both of us._ What kind of crap was that? I knew that the imprint went both ways. It may not hurt her quite as much - which made me feel a little better that I had the worse end of the deal - but it was still going to hurt her some, at least keep her up at night or something. That couldn't possibly be best. _It's what she wants._ I reminded myself. She wouldn't lie to me. She's too good of a person. The only one that she's ever lied to is herself. And she somehow managed to convince herself that this is what would make us both happy. How it was supposed to go. Ugh_! If I just hadn't told her about the freaking imprint then I would have still had her! _I had to remind myself that lying got me to where I was and I realized that I should have told her a long time ago. She should have been raised with the knowledge. She should have known the _whole time_ that I'd always be there for her. I'd made a mess of everything. And those freaking Italian bloodsuckers were already planning to come, which only added more drama to our list. I figured out that she was trying to relieve the drama. I started to growl and shake and tried to calm myself down.

I was soon distracted by one of Nessie's favorite songs, on some New Country station. An older one, but she never got tired of it. I didn't really make sense to me why she liked it so much, it was so depressing. A slow song with a soft piano solo for an intro. I listened close anyway.

_I pull the covers 'cross the bed_

_And tuck away the thoughts in my head_

_And I live behind closed doors_

_Knowing I will always love you more_

_I wont fall apart_

_I wont lie in pieces on the ground_

_I wont fall apart_

_If we say it all without a sound_

_If we could last another day_

_Filled with nothing left to say_

_I will know I loved my best_

_And maybe I could put my heart to rest_

_I wont fall apart_

_I wont lie in pieces on the ground_

_I wont fall apart_

_If we say it all without a sound_

_Oooooh _

_Ahh ahh yeah yeah_

_If I could make the sun rise _

_A little too slow_

_To keep from hearing what I already know_

_I wont fall apart_

_I wont lie in pieces on the ground_

_No, I wont fall apart_

_If we say it all without a sound_

_I will live behind closed doors_

_Knowing I will always love you more_

I hated that every song that I knew somehow had a heart breaking tie to today. This one especially. _I will live behind closed doors knowing I will always love you more._ Damn right. But it's what she wants so I have to man up and be who she wants me to be.

I felt the same feeling from when Bella'd rejected me so many years ago, but multiply that times a thousand, than that times a million, and repeat those steps until you can't anymore, only _then_ do you feel what is repeatedly stabbing my chest.

I felt something warm and wet sliding down my cheek. I ignored it.

All that I could think about was Renesmee. A shy tear that I saw glistening in her chocolate brown orbs while she played, the few times that her wind chime voice cracked as she sung, holding back tears. The shakiness of her hands as she reached for the keys of the piano.

I remember everything about her today, and every day before that. Her reddish-brown curls in a high ponytail, her plain gray t-shirt, her baggy black sweatpants, the redness of her fair skin from crying the previous night. Everything. Everything about her was racing through my mind.

But I was pulled back into reality when I lost control of the wheel and the front end of the Rabbit went crashing into a large oak.

**A/N: **Cliff hanger! Ah! (You're probably thinking "Well, not really. No.") _Please_ review! I need to know what you think about the intensity of this chapter! Hope you liked it! :)

**DISCLAIMERS:** THE TWILIGHT SAGA BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER, THE SONGS "Please Remember Me" IS OWNED MY TIM McGRAW, AND "Without A Sound" BELONGS TO SHEDAISY!

**TIP:** You guys should _really_ check out the songs that I include in Daybreak. So far, all of the ones that I've chosen lately have been really touching ones. (To me they have been, at least.) :) (_Please_ don't underestimate country music! And don't worry, because I _will_ include other genres later on!)

**SONGS USED SO FAR IN "Daybreak":**

"Want to" -By Sugarland

"My Little Girl" -By Tim McGraw

"Please Remember Me" -By Tim McGraw

"Without A Sound" -By SheDaisy


	25. Chapter 25: Pain

**Chapter 25: Pain**

Carlisle's POV

I fly out of the house. Edward is inside assuring everyone of what has happened. I catch a glimpse of Renesmee asking what has happened to make me frantic. I want to answer her, to tell her that it's all going to be okay, but I can't take a chance of letting Jacob suffer. He's come to be like a son to me, and I wont rest until I know that he will be alright. And with me the only one who legally (for vampires anyway) treat him, I will make sure that nothing fatal has happened to him.

I get to the scene and the ambulance is already there. He is fine, many injuries, but nothing fatal. It almost was, but luckily his left side took most of the blow, saving his spine. His heart was still strong, and his vocals were definitely fine.

"Renesmee," He mumbled. "Renesmee."

He repeated himself over and over. So she told him. I knew that Jasper wanted to warn her about the pain that this would cause both of them, but Edward and I told him to let them fight their own battles. It would be fine. We all knew it. In time.

* * *

><p>Renesmee's POV<p>

Jake had left only ten minutes ago…..the longest ten minutes of my life. I decided that I might as well suck it up and see the world. The cruel, vicious, unfair world that I live in. _Why can't you just make everything perfect?_ I screeched in my head. _I_ made the choice. No one else. This made me feel even worse. It reminded me that _I_ was the reason that I was suffering.

Oh, who am I kidding? It's been _ten minutes_.

I walked to the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face to calm me-it only made me shiver. I looked at my pale reflection. Normally, I had good acting skills, almost as good as my dad or Alice. But none of that mattered when your red and puffy face gave you away. I took a deep breath to calm myself. When I finally looked normal, I trudged to the house, I saw Carlisle sprint out of the house.

"Carlisle?" I called.

Everyone came rushing out of the house. "What happened?" I asked, confused.

"I'll tell you in the car." Edward ordered. "Just get in the car."

I sprinted to the silver Volvo. I noticed that only seven of us were getting into a car. "What about everyone-"

"Rose, Esme, and Emmett are staying here." Alice interrupted as she slid into the third row beside me. Edward and Jasper were in the front, and Bella and Seth in the second row just in front of us.

I felt a sudden rush of calm come over me. _Jasper_. I thought. That was the only reason that he was even coming with probably. Just to keep everyone under control from whatever happened.

I looked into the row in front of Alice and I. Seth was shaking, but I couldn't tell if he was trying not to phase, or if he was just nervous. "What happened?" I repeated anxiously.

An ice cold hand laced its fingers through mine. "Nessie, don't freak out," she paused before continuing. "But Jacob was just in a car accident a few minutes ago. Luckily someone drove by to see that he was knocked unconscious."

I started to hyperventilate. I finally realized why everyone who came did; me because I'd obviously be frantic. Mom because Jacob was her long time friend and she'd hated to see him hurt. Dad because, despite their differences, he'd come to care about Jake too. Seth because he couldn't bear to see his pack brother in pain. Jasper so that everyone would stay calm. I only then realized that Alice cared about Jacob too. They really _were_ like brother and sister. And Jacob would do the same if the situation were reversed. (You know, if vampires _needed_ hospitals.)

Calm washed over me. "Jasper!" I growled.

"You need it. You don't need to have a heart attack or something. Carlisle will take care of him, Jacob's going to be f-"

"Don't you _dare _say _fine_!" I snapped. "Everyone keeps saying, 'It's _okay_. It'll all turn out _fine_.' Whatever happened to just letting someone freak out and get it out of their system?"

He had his mouth open like he wanted to say something else, but decided against it so he closed it and faced the front.

"Renesmee, they already have Jacob at the hospital, Carlisle is treating him. We're almost there. Calm down. I caught a glimpse of Carlisle's thoughts, and Jacob is very alive and…" He trailed off. He was about to say the word _well_. But he didn't, obviously meaning that something happened.

"Dad, tell me what happened." I demanded in a whisper.

He pressed his lips into a tight line.

"Dad." My voice cracked.

"We're here." He mumbled. I wasn't going to get an answer.

When we parked, I jumped out of the car, eager to find the answers that I'd been searching for. Alice grabbed my hand and led the way into the small hospital.

We sat in the waiting room. Well, everyone else sat, while I unstably paced with anxiety. Carlisle came out to meet us and I just about ambushed him. "How is he?" I demanded.

He rested a cold hand on my shoulder, and spoke slowly. "Both his left wrist and ankle are sprained, two broken ribs, his left arm is broken I three places, as well as his left collar bone, and his spine, well, that was close to taking the blow, but his left side took most of it, so luckily that was saved." As horrible and painful as it was for Jacob, the words that just left Carlisle's lips were music to my ears. Jacob was okay. He would heal, and would be fine.

"Can I see him?" I blurted out, rudely.

"Be my guest, he's actually been asking to see-" I took off to his room before he finished his sentence. "You." I heard him mumble softly, then chuckle.

I walked into the room quietly. "Renesmee?" He asked, hopeful. Well, his vocal chords are in to way harmed. (Yes, I know. _Really_ bad humor.)

"It's me." I assured "Almost everyone's here to see you." I said.

Coming from the waiting room, I then heard, "Is he okay?" And, "Will he be able to phase?" And, "Can he still put up a fight? 'Cause if he can't, then that sucks." And even a high pitched, "Mommy, is uncle Jacob okay?" Then I heard someone fall over, smacking a wall, or more accurately get _pushed _over. Yep. Almost everyone. Jake heard it too and shook with laughter.

Then he winced. "What's wrong?" I panicked.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm fine, it's just that my ribs…. It hurts to breathe heavily." He assured.

I nodded feeling uneasy. I noticed a bandage on his temple. Carlisle hadn't mentioned this. "What's that?"

He saw where my gaze was directed. "Oh. I hit my head. Nothing serious. Knocked me out for a little while, but I slowly woke as the paramedics came. Just a scratch."

I walked over and touched the skin just beside the bandage. Still quite tender. "Jacob, I don't think that a scratch would require a bunch of gauze and tape."

"Don't worry about it. Carlisle said that a scab will seal over it. They just didn't have a big enough band-aid, so they had to use this."

Not big enough. That meant that it was a _lot _more than a scratch.

He saw my disbelief. "Nessie. I said not to worry."

"How can you expect me not to worry? My best friend just got in a car accident, and you tell me not to _worry_?" I asked incredulous.

He sighed getting annoyed. "Nessie, you find something bad in every situation."

I'd been so obsessive about seeing his injuries for myself, that I hadn't even looked into his eyes yet. Once I did, I almost broke down like earlier. The pain there was unfathomable. I knew that he wasn't talking about the accident. I felt guilty.

"Mommy! I wanna see Jake!" I heard Myah complain outside.

"I, uh, better let your family see you." I mumbled. I started to turn, but couldn't help but spin around and plant a soft kiss on his right cheek, the side opposite the gauze. "See you later." I whispered.

He didn't respond. I walked out without another sound.

**A/N:** It's too sad! I need to bring more happiness! I promise to soon! (_How _soon that I decide to follow through on that promise is the question.) Please review! I love to hear what you think, and it's a super great help on what you guys like and dislike about the story! Special thanks to** luv2beloved **and **ScorpiusRoseLover** for reviewing! And by the way, **ScorpiusRoseLover**, don't give up on second chances. This fanfic is _far_ from complete. ;)

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA! ALL BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER!

Hope you guys enjoyed! :P


	26. Chapter 26: Fighter

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT own the song "Fighter" by Christina Aguilera**

Although, it would make sense to listen to the song while reading the chapter, or at least before or after. Any fans of pop or any upbeat music, for that matter, would very much enjoy it. :)

**Chapter 26: Fighter**

It'd been two months since Jacob's accident. It still haunted me, but things were better between us….on the outside. On the inside, I still died a little inside every time that I looked at him. Cried inside whenever I heard is voice. Was internally paralyzed every time that I saw the pained look in his timeless eyes, that hadn't faded since the time that I told him what I'd decided. I knew that it hurt him, but it hurt me just as much. Time. Time was all that I needed to get over him. I was reminding myself of that constantly. In time, I will fine what I'm looking for, and wouldn't hurt over Jacob Black anymore...I hope.

And at least I _tried_. Dylan had platinum blonde hair, that was cropped short, (Which reminded me of much of somebody _else_ that I knew.) and, always excited, blue-gray eyes (Much like someone _esle_ also, only different color.). He moved to Forks from Port Angeles just about two weeks after the car accident, by which that time, Jake was up and moving again. Dylan'd asked me out a week after he'd moved here, and in a rush to get over Jacob, I said yes, shocking most that I knew. (Including myself.)

I knew that Jacob didn't totally approve, judging by his agonizing face every time that I merely looked in his direction. He didn't talk to Dylan much, and I could tell that Dylan didn't really like Jake all that great either. They tended to avoid each other often, but when they actually _did_ speak, there was a hard bitterness that was impossible to miss. I could guess why Jacob wasn't Dylan's biggest fan, but I wasn't sure why Dylan didn't at least give him a chance. They had a lot in common, actually. Both major goofballs, enjoyable and pleasant to be around, both liked sports a little too much - as in, _I don't get what they find _so_ interesting in that crap._ - and just enjoyed life in general. I didn't get it.

I was in the bathroom applying some jet black eyeliner when Jacob came up and leaned against the doorframe. "What're you gettin' all dressed up for?" He asked sounding far off.

"My date. I told you that yesterday. Six times." I was starting to annoyed with Jacob always bombarding me with obsessive questions about my love life. It wasn't his business...anymore.

"Oh. Right." He mumbled. I heard the sadness in his voice. I hated that torturous sound. It tore me apart from the inside, and sometimes showed on the outside. I got the vibe that he felt that I didn't even care anymore, which was totally wrong. I cared about him more than any human boyfriend that I could have, or _vampire_ for that matter. (**A/N:** And yet, she manages to go into constant denial that she's not in love with Jacob.) I didn't need to be all bummed out when Dylan got here. I finished my makeup and stomped out to my room to grab my purse. "He's almost here."

"Gee, I wonder what gave _that _away." I said sarcastically rolling my eyes when we heard his Ford come cruising down the long, winding road.

I rushed up to the main house, (Dylan didn't know that I actually lived in a cottage, out of sight.) and entered silently through the back door. I knew that Jacob was moping around, so I made sure that I wasn't going to be anywhere near him.

The car parked to a stop. We heard footsteps coming up the porch steps and we all looked casual, as if to be doing something. I grabbed Alice's fashion magazine to seem occupied, and to recieve a death glare form her that said, _If you hurt my baby, I hurt you._ I just grinned sweetly at my obsessive aunt. I could tell by this point, that Jacob wasn't going to come up to the main house until we were gone.

Carlisle walked over to the door, being he was supposedly my "father figure." That absolutely ate up Edward and Bella. They couldn't even take _partial_ credit in being my parents. That was only known to those who were in on vampires and werewolves.

"Hello, Dylan. How are you?" He smiled and ran a hand through his blonde hair. Is that where Edward picked up that habit? They were bizarrely similar. I shook that thought away and smiled at Dylan in the doorway. He glanced at me and sucked in a breath, before returning his own grin.

I rose from my seat on the couch. I could hear Emmett faintly chuckling upstairs, and was grateful that Jasper was _keeping_ him upstairs. I didn't even _want_ to know how he'd embarrass me tonight. We said our goodbyes to everyone, and walked to his sleek black car. He opened the passenger door for me. I shook my head. "You know, my family's already old fashioned enough. I don't need my boyfriend to cross to the old side too." I chuckled.

We were both into the car now. "I thought that girls liked that stuff, no?" He asked before planting a quick kiss on my left cheek.

"Well, I guess that most probably would, but I've grown up like that, so I guess that it's just kind of odd to have anyone else do that for me." I explained.

He snickered. "Okay, then, I guess that I wont open the car door for you anymore. Any objections to the restaurant door, now?" He asked sarcastically.

I chuckled, tossing my hair to the side. "No, no. That's fine."

It was a fairly long car ride. We were going to a new restaurant in Port Angeles. A karaoke one, actually. It had a live house band that played regularly, and you could perform karaoke. Apparently there wasn't any specific genre, basically a variety of songs were supposed to be there. I had been wanting to go there for a while now, due to my love of music, so I got antsy when Dylan told me where we were going.

When we arrived, Dylan, very formally, opened the entrance to the busy restaurant. I giggled and went through the glass double doors. It was very entertaining. The only time that I ever wasn't interested in the karaoke singers, is whenever there was someone who was only average. Not that I'm all judgemental, or anything, but, I'm just saying. Don't even _try_ act like you aren't the same way. Not so amazing that you got immersed, but yet, no so horrible that it was hilarious. An average singer was on stage when our food came, so I wasn't paying attention. I then noticed Dylan staring at a tall girl, almost his height, with dirty blonde/light brown hair that was pulled into a low, side ponytail. Her back was turned to us so I couldn't see her face.

"Dylan?" I asked, trying to gain his attention. "Who's that?"

"Who's who?" He tried to sound like he no clue what I was talking about. Was he...no, he _couldn't_ have been.

"That girl you keep staring at. You look worried." I explain.

"Oh, ah," His heart rate picked up slightly. "That's just my cousin. Didn't think she would be here."

Why did that sound like some lame excuse? I found out when he rested his hand on mine, which was sitting, palm down, on the table.

Please _don't look over here._ He kept thinking to himself. I saw more images that I hoped to never see. I then found out that it _sounded_ like some lame excuse, because it _was_ a lame excuse.

I felt so stupid. I _seriously _didn't see something like that coming? Something so simple, so…..human. Where there signs? I was confused, and suddenly felt not hurt, but _anger_. So I did the first thing that I thought of.

I smiled sweetly to the cocky, blonde liar. "Would you mind if I sung something? It's been _killing_ me all night to get up there." I said.

His hand was still under mine. He smiled encouragingly. _At least if Natasha looks over here, she wont see me with another girl._ "If you really want to, then I encourage it. Have fun."

_Oh, I intend to_. I think to myself as I start to walk towards the stage.

Everything was set and I felt a surge of adrenaline as the intro started to play. Perfect. Song.

_After all you put me through_

_You'd think I'd despise you_

_But in the end I wanna thank you_

'_Cause you made me that much stronger_

Dylan seemed a little confused by my choice of song, but sat back to listen. He _better _listen close.

_Well I thought I knew you_

_Thinkin' that you were true_

_Guess I, I couldn't trust_

_Called your bluff_

_Time is up_

'_Cause I've had enough_

_You were there by my side always down for the ride_

I made sure to make eye contact every few seconds to ensure that he got the hint.

_But your joy ride just came down in flames_

'_Cause you greed sold me out of shame_

_After all of the stealing and cheating _

_You'd probably think that I'd hold resentment for you_

_But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong_

'_Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do_

_I wouldn't know just how capable _

_I am to pull through_

He froze. He knew that he was busted.

_So I wanna say thank you 'cause_

_It makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_Makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh_

_Ooo-yeah yeah, yeah, no_

I started to walk in to the audience, receiving some hoots and hollers. I took slow, deliberate steps towards our table.

_Never saw it coming _

_All of your backstabbing_

_Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game_

_I heard you're goin' 'round _

_Playin' the victim now_

_But don't even begin _

_Feelin' I'm the one to blame_

'_Cause you dug your own grave_

He seemed to be uncofmortable in his seat. But I knew that he wouldn't attempt to espape; it'd be too obvoius.

_After all the fights and the lies_

_Yes, you wanted to harm me_

_But that wont work anymore_

_No more, oh no, _

_It's over_

'_Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture_

_I wouldn't know how_

_To be this way now_

_I never back down_

_So I wanna say thank you 'cause_

_It makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_Makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Made me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

I was almost there, satisfied with how it was falling into place.

_How could this man I thought I knew_

_Turn out to be unjust, so cruel_

_Could only see the good in you _

_Pretended not to see the truth_

_You tried to hide your lies _

_Disguise yourself through_

_Living in denial_

_But in the end you'll see_

_You wont stop me_

I was close enough to touch his face. So I did, making it obvious to the audience watching that this song was dedicated to _him_. Then I turned back around, and started to walk again, passing the other girl, Natasha, on the way back to the stage..

_I am a fighter_

_I ain't goanna stop_

_There is no turning back_

_I've had enough_

_It makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_Makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Made me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Thought I would forget_

_But I, I remember_

_I remember_

_I remember_

_Thought I would forget_

_Oooo, I remember_

_I remember_

_I remember_

I saw the cheater looking beat red. I spotted Natasha rushing to him. Perfect.

_It makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_Makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Made me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

Christina Aguilera really _did _have some relatable songs. Gotta love her.

The music came to a loud ending, with screaming, and much gossip. As I made my way back to Dylan, I earned a bunch of "Good job!"'s and many more of "You're an amazing singer!"'s When I got to the table, Natasha was franticly yelling at him until she saw me approaching, then she shut up completely.

I quickly grabbed my purse, and slung it over my shoulder. I smiled at the both of them. "You are?" I asked Natasha, innocently, holding out my hand.

"Err, Natasha. And you?" She shook my hand seeming bitter.

"Dylan's _other _ex-girlfriend. Well, I gotta go. See you guys!" I grinned evilly before giving Dylan a quick peck on the cheek, and booking it to the exit.

"_Ex_?" I heard as I left.

_That oughta just about do it._ I think to myself just as I hear an audible slap coming from behind me. I whipped out my phone, and scrolled down my contact list. I hit 'send' when I found the only person that I wanted to pick me up.

"Hello?" I heard the husky voice that I'd been hoping for.

"Hey Jake, it's me. Listen, could you please come pick me up? Alone?" I asked.

"Of course. What happened?" He sounded immediately concerned. I heard a clink from someone tossing a pair of keys, and someone automatically catching them.

"I'll tell you when you get here." I said as I heard the engine rumbling in the background. Mom's red Ferrari. "Do you need me to tell you the adress?" I asked.

"No. I remember."

"Okay. Thank you so much." I said into the phone.

"Anytime. Anything. I'll be there soon." He promised. I leaned against the red brick wall outside of the resturant, crossing my bare arms.

I felt _horrible_ for my decision of letting him go. I knew that I didn't like the imprint all that much, but that didn't change the fact that I still liked Jake. Maybe a little _too_ much. I might even l-

"Uh, Miss? You forgot your jacket." I looked up to see a redheaded girl, about my height, looked to be about twenty years old, holding out my black leather jacket.

"Oh, thank you." I say as I push my pale arms through the sleeves.

"You're welcome." She said in a quiet voice. "You were amazing by the way. That was probably the best performance that we've ever had. Exciting. You should think about doing that for a living. I mean, you have an amazing voice, and you _totally_ have the look down." She gestured to my outfit.

I glanced down at my jet black booties, washed blue skinny jeans, and peach top. "Oh, thanks." I blushed.

"American Idol." She joked to herself.

I chuckled. "I'm more of a 'The Voice' fan, personally." She laughed with me.

We were silent for a few minutes, until she broke the silence, changing the energy from comfortable to awkward. "It probably isn't my business, but it seemed like you were mad at that blonde boy in there for some reason. Is he your boyfriend?" She guessed.

"_Ex_." I corrected.

"Ah. I was wondering why you chose that song. Not many people pick that one just for fun. It's so energetic that most people just use it to get emotions out."

I laughed. "Well, I've _always_ liked it. Like you said, it's very energetic. And on the bright side, it gets you really pumped." I pointed out.

We both started to giggle. "Yeah. I suppose. I'm Grace, by the way."

"Renesmee." I shook her hand.

Then a red Ferrari came rushing down the street, and haulted to a smooth stop.

"That's my ride." I turned to Grace seeing Dylan coming up from behind to see the sleek sports car. _Maybe just to do one better yet?_ I thought as a new idea came to mind, even though I mainly did it just because I _really_ wanted to. Jacob stepped out of the car and I went rushing to him. I ran around the red sports car, in human speed, of course, and threw my arms around his neck. He froze. My palm was resting on the back of his head, so I thought, _Just go with it._ Which he had no problem with. His muscular arms snaked around my waist and pulled me close. Even though I told myself that I was doing this so that Dylan would see, my lips moved with the same eagerness as Jacobs. _I'm _definitely _going to be hurting over this one, later,_ I thought.

I tortured both myself and Jacob with what we wanted until I realized that there was a swarm of people around us. Half ogling at the car, the other half staring at us. I broke away. Jake tried to close the gap, and, if it were _any_ other day, place, or time, I probably would've let him hurt me more with heaven. But I instead whispered, "Just get into the car," then rushed around to the passenger side and waited for Jacob to drive off. Until he didn't. "Sometime _today_ would be nice." I said impatiently.

"Can't go. Do you _want_ me to kill someone." He asked, breathlessly.

_Maybe._ I thought to myself.

"So what went wrong?" He asked as we waited for the people to clear out of the way.

I sighed and reached over to Jake's face, glad to have an excuse to hold my palm to his cheek. I played how I figured out that Dylan was a cheater. Jacob started to growl and tore his face away from my hand. He reached for the door handle. I knew where this would lead.

"Jacob!" I pressed my hand to his face again, and quickly played my little performance, and he paused for a second. He seemed to relax a little, so I continued until the point where I embarrassed Dylan in front of Natasha and kissed him on the cheek before leaving.

He looked at me, a grin playing around on the corner of his lips. "Who are you, and what have you done with Nessie?"

I laughed then remembered the last bit. I played how I'd heard the audible slap to Dylan's face. Jacob burst into laughter. "Too bad you didn't _see_ his face when that happened. That'd be better. But I could still kill him." I realized that he was _very_ serious about that offer.

"No. Think about it this way; instead of killing him, where he'd never experience pain again, what about letting him live with the guilt? Besides, physical things heal in time." I pointed out. _Physical things heal in time._ I realized that this applied to me more than anyone. I wasn't even _hurting_ over Dylan. Was that because I wasn't ever in love with him in the first place? If that was true, then did that mean that I was in love with _Jacob_? My heart throbbed.

He thought it over. "Makes sense. But he's lucky that you showed me that in time. Otherwise, _no one_ could've stopped me."

"I know, Jacob. Trust me."

I knew that all that I was going to be able to think about the whole way home was the werewolf sitting next to me. Aw, Jacob! Kiss, I mean_ kill_ me now. Ugh.

I knew that I would _never_ get over Jacob. He was right about the imprint. It goes both ways. But I'd made a decision and I was going to stick to it. He deserved better, someone who wasn't so selfish and spoiled. I badly wanted to go back in time and start over, but I had to deal with my consequences. And as we pulled into the Cullen's long driveway, I realized that I wasn't the only one...

**A/N:** What'd you think? I know that it seems like a kind of pointless chapter, and even a little (or a lot) out of character for Renesmee, but the point of this was to say that she would _never_ get over Jacob. So this chapter was little longer, and _definitely _a long song. But you should really check it out. It has that badass, tough girl feeling that really gets you pumped. Please review! :)

**DISCLAIMERS:** STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS THE TWILIGHT SAGA! AND CHRISTINA AGUILERA OWNS THE SONG "Fighter"

Check it out! :)


	27. Chapter 27: Can't Rewrite A Book

**Please Read!** I've decided to use a new system with uploading. If you haven't noticed, I often upload up to two chapters a week, where many authors upload only one chapter, like, every month. So I decided to start something new. In order for me to upload a new chapter, I have to get at least 3 reviews on the most recent chapter. This tells me that you actually like it enough, that you really want the next chapter. The longer that it is until it gets 3 reviews, then that tells me that I obviously need to change some things. And please be honest and tell me what you think when you review, because if you only say, "That was really good, can't wait for the next chapter." Then, well, yes, it tells me that you liked it, but it doesn't tell me why. I can't improve if I don't know what to improve on, so please take this into consideration. But I would like to point out, I am thankful for every review that I get, regardless of what they say. So thank you all those who have read and reviewed, you rock!

**Chapter 27: You Can't Rewrite A Published Book**

Jacob pulls into the driveway, and I'm stunned at the sight.

There're vampires _everywhere_. Some, talking casually, off to the side, while others playfully, or not so much in some cases, drilled vampire combat, snapping jaws at necks, doging swipes, and thrashing against iron grasps. Memories flooded back from when I was little, hardly six months old, but developed to appear one or two, as the Volturi were comtemplated weather or not to let me live. So many were here, so little years ago.

I heard Jacob make a noise that was somewhere between a growl, and a groan. Once we were parked in the garage, my dad came rushing out of the Cullen mansion.

"He _cheated_?" Edward snarled.

"Relax. I got him back." I defended.

Suddenly he grinned at Jacob, and I realized that Jacob was showing Dad what I'd shown him earlier in the car, as we waited for the road to clear. "Yeah, yeah. He's busted. What's going on? Why are all of these vampires here?" I asked.

Suddenly, Carmen, from the Denali clan, came rushing into the garage. She gasped when she saw me. "Renesmee! You have grown so beautifully! _Tan hermosa!_ " She grabbed me into an ice cold hug and stepped back to get a better look.

"It hasn't been all _that _long, Carmen. Only three years." I said.

"Only three years? You talk like a full vampire. It's been three years too long." She laughed as Eleazar came in.

"Why, Renesmee, don't you look-" He cut off.

"What?"

"Edward, I'm not getting a read on her. That's only happened with Bella." Eleazar explained, sounding confused, then seemed to precieve ideas, which, with how obvioius it probably would seem to someone with his talent of sensing other vampire's talents, I guessed that one of them was probably spot on.

"Which is exactly why you're not getting a read on her. She is able to do what Bella can. But only to herself. She can't project it like Bella, though. Well, except for-" Edward stopped and started on something new. "Did I tell you that she can read minds now? It's a bit different from what I can do, but still reading all the same."

"No, Edward. You didn't. What am I thinking?" Carmen stepped up.

I held my hand out. "I have to be touching you. That's the restriction."

She placed her hand in mine. I saw, well, I _think _that I saw my mom. Human. She looked so different. It was obvious that she wasn't as indestructible as she is now, but in the memory I could hear her heartbeat. So much different than my only personal memory of her that was burned into the back of my mind, where she was on her death bed, as I was hauled downstairs by Rosalie. In this memory, she had pink cheeks, and the same chocolate brown eyes as me. She wore a long, elegant satin dress as she walked down the isle, her hair in intricate braids and silver combs peeking out of her dark brown hair. In it, she wore a white veil, that trailed down her back. She walked, quite unstably, until Grandpa Charlie handed her off to my dad, who was in a black tuxedo, as he took her cream colored hand into his of ice. He shot her a breath taking smile, and helped her to face the altar.

"My parents' wedding." I breathed.

She smiled. "Correct."

I turned to Edward. "How come I never saw any of it?"

"You never asked." He smiled.

"Mom looked so different. So Beautiful." I said.

"She always has." Edward looked far off. I tried to ignore him.

"So, you never answered my question. Why's everyone here?"

Jasper, who was just walking in now, answered my question. "Recruiting soldiers." He gave a small grin.

I was still confused.

"Alice had another vision. The Volturi coming in just under a year. We thought that it's best to get help as soon as possible." He said serious now.

"There's more here than last time." I choked out.

"We've found more help. We aren't going to meet with the Volturi, fearing a death sentence, a third time." His words echoed in my head.

A silent tear slid down my face. Carmen wrapped her arms around me in half a second. She started murmuring to me in Spanish. Once I stopped crying, she backed away for a second. "Jasper, you're making her scared."

"That's not the-"

She cut me off. "Leave the girl in peace."

"Actually, I was wondering if I could talk to her in private." Jasper said, looking at me.

I felt all eyes on me. I nodded. Jasper rushed into the house and was back out in a second. He had the keys to Alice's Porsche. Everyone cleared out of the way, and Jasper pulled out. As we started down the long driveway, I caught a glimpse of Alice's hysterical face of confusion, and jealousy as we created distance between the Cullen house, and the yellow sports car that we rode in.

"Where are we going?" I asked looking to Jasper.

He shrugged. "Nowhere in particular."

Okay, then. He obviously felt the confusion in me. "I wanted to talk to you."

I nodded. "Yeah. I kinda gathered that."

He chuckled and ruffled his dirty blonde hair.

"About what?" I encouraged.

"Look," He took a deep breath. "I don't think that you made the right decision."

My face fell. I didn't want to talk about it, let alone listen to it. I felt my heart sink, and so did Jasper.

"Bottling it up isn't the way to go. You're not happy with the choice you made, now, are you?" He pointed out.

"You tell yourself that it's for the best. You can convince yourself of that, which is how people are able to lie to Edward, even in their head. But emotions can't lie. They can't even be merely _convinced_. Which is how I know that you didn't make the right decision. I can't make it for you, but I can at least tell you my side of the story."

"Your side of _what _story?" I asked wearily.

"The story that you've already heard." He sighed. "To the Cullens, I've rarely been up front. Always there, but never _there_. I prefer it that way. But those who _were_ up front, constantly in the center of attention, and yes, I'm talking about your parents and Jacob, they just about killed me. Mentally, of course."

And so my confusion grew.

"I've felt a lot of emotions before. Anger, loathing, love, desire, hunger, fear, you name it. But I didn't ever feel _shocked _until Jacob entered the picture." He explained. "For the longest time, all that was ever in our family was the same things; love, depression, hatred, sadness, happiness. Typical feelings. Until Jacob came along, and there was this strange jealousy between he and Edward. There was constant arrogance, but still a yearning, even for Edward who already had Bella."

I didn't really see his point yet, but I let him continue.

"They all had mixed emotions, and it was driving me crazy. But I remained in the background, resisting interference. But that didn't change the fact that I still wanted to step in. Save at least _someone_ some pain. Which at one point, is all that I could pick out. Even in their happiest moments, I could tell that it was always just a mask from what they really felt. They convinced their minds of the wrong answers. And they believed them. Especially your mom. She was in love with Jacob, but told herself the exact opposite. She eventually had some epiphany, and I almost wished that she hadn't. The longer that it took her to realize it, the more that it hurt both of them, because they fell deeper in love with each other."

I didn't want to hear this. "But she was already in love with my dad." I say.

"Yes, but it was different. While she did, and still _does _love him more than anything, she couldn't help but fall in love with Jacob. He was always there for her. She didn't know what the feeling was at first, mainly because it wasn't so sweep-you-off-your-feet like with Edward. It was like a more human love. Less intense. But it couldn't ever measure up to the bond of Edward and Bella. It only hurt them more."

"During Bella's pregnancy, it was chaos. Your mom was pregnant, so her emotions were already all over the place, plus Leah didn't help her, your dad seemed to be burning alive because of the pain Bella was in, and Jacob was just pissed at the world. It was everyone's personal hell."

I grew quiet. And to think that I was the reason for all of that.

I could tell that Jasper was trying to ignore my up-and-down emotions. Couldn't blame him. I would too. "Until you were born. Edward found hope. So did everyone else. But Jacob felt nothing. The thought that he didn't have a reason to live anymore." He paused, and looked over to me. "Until he found a new one."

"You see, their past is like an old book. One that's been _really _enjoyed, hated, and a bit abused. It's very thick. Yellowed paper, that's a little rough around the edges." He personified. "But no matter the material, no matter the events, you can't rewrite a published book. Can't change what's _inside_. And it will remain that way _forever_. Because you can't _ever _go back."

I looked down, using my long, curly hair as a curtain so that he couldn't see my face.

"Renesmee." He started. "I felt all of those intense emotions. Every spasm of happiness, every torture of pain and desire, and I've felt _nothing _compared to what there is between you and Jacob. Love him, or hate him, you can't shut him out." He seemed empathetic. "And I _know _that you want _your _book to have a happy ending."

"I'm not shutting him out." I snapped, surprised at how confident I sounded.

"You're not. But in your head, you want to. Now in your heart….well, I think you know."

I _did _know. But I didn't want to. Did he really think that I _wanted_ to know that I, myself, am the reason that I'm unhappy right now? Did he think that I _wanted_ to know that I'd made Jacob suffer for so long? That I was _still_ making him suffer?

"I cannot only feel your erratic emotions, but I can literally feel a physical pull between you two. Like, if you're not right next to each other, then it's the end of the world or something. It's unnerving. You both deserve to be happy. You do. And you don't deserve this, this pain-and-guilt fest." He explained.

I stayed silent. I could tell that my former ghost was finding it's path again. But only to take a new route. A harder, tougher, more painful one.

"Why don't you just do what your heart wants?" He asked simply in a whisper.

"Because I want to do what's right. I don't care about _my _happiness anymore." I whispered unevenly. I peeked out from my hair. Jasper was starring at me with sympathetic, amber eyes.

"That's not true. There isn't a person on this planet, or any other for that matter, who doesn't care about their own happiness. It's not possible. _I _care, and I'm not afraid to admit it. I want to be happy, and I found what I wanted in Alice. You could rival Seth's constant happiness with a _druggie's _even. Seth wants to see that everyone around him is enjoying life and happy; a druggie wants drugs and money, and more drugs. Those are two very different forms of happiness, but happiness all the same." He contradicted.

"But look at Suicides. They don't care. Why would they take away their own life if they did?" I pointed out.

"Wrong again." He disagreed. "They take away their lives because they aren't _happy_ with what they have. It says right there. They aren't satisfied with their happiness, so they end any chance of bettering. Everyone feels the need to be happy, no matter the length, extent, power, or form. We _all _are selfish like that, somehow.

I noticed that we were almost home now, I could tell by the familiar tree formations, and curvy path of the road, as darkness blew past my window.

"At least _think_ about the pain that not is only being experienced my you and Jacob, but also everyone else around you two." He said as we pulled into the Cullen's narrow driveway.

"I wont make any promises." Jasper frowned at that remark, looking at his pale hands. As I started to get out of the Porsche, I thought of something that I'd actually been wanting to do for a while now. "Jasper?" I asked over the hood of the car as we started to walk inside.

He looked up abruptly, shaking his blonde waves, as he noticed the change in my emotions. "Could you train me? For fighting, I mean. If it gets to a certain point, I want to know how to defend myself."

He chuckled. "You're goanna have to take that up with Edward and Bella, but, if you _really _want to, which it _is_ a good idea, then sure."

"Tomorrow?" I suggested.

"We have a date." He smiled and led the way into the house.

I never had a conversation with Jasper before. Well, I mean, I'd had conversations with him before, but not a _frank_ conversation. No more than just a few sentences of exchange. I never realized how important that he _really _was to me, which made me feel like some spoiled brat who wasn't grateful for what she had.

But that's what I was. I was that spoiled, only child, who didn't realized what she _really_ had until it was almost too late.

Jasper had a way of making you feel comfortable, once you got to know him, and not because of his ability to manipulate emotions. It just felt natural. And one reason that I was grateful to have him as an uncle, is because he just gives it to you straight. No lies, no sugar coating. Just the truth, no matter how painful, of haunting it was.

And not to mention that he could train you to be a killing machine…

**A/N:** Hey guys! Did you enjoy? Hope so. Please review! I would really appreciate it, and I really want _you _to be _my _Jasper, and give it to me straight. No sugar coating! Do I need to improve? Do I just really suck at righting? Tell me! :)

**DISCLAIMER:** YOU SHOULD KNOW BY NOW, THAT I'M NOT STEPHENIE MEYER, THEREFORE, I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA!

Calling all **Potterheads! **You guys should all check out an _awesome _Astoria and Draco story called, **Love Changes You The Eagle And The Snake **by **Cassia4u**! It's _awesome_, I _really _suggest that you check it out! :)

(If you don't know what a Potterhead is, then obviously, this story isn't for you.)

Hope you check it out, and please, feel welcome to express your views! :)


	28. Chapter 28: Singer

**A/N:** Look, I know that I'm a little late on updating, but I just didn't have the chapter typed in time, because I've had to use the time that I normally use for typing for other things that I've been busy with, but it's better late than never, right? Anyway, big thanks to **Cassia4u**, **Missionarycook**, and **Bella1006** for the three reviews that I am now requiring for me to update the next chapter. For those who don't know what I mean by that, (I mean, I _did_ kind of give a late notice of that.) in order for me to update the next chapter, the previous chapter must receive at least three reviews, preferably discussing what you like and dislike about it. I wont take the reviews personally, for those who are afraid to tell me that it sucks or something like that, but it merely tells me what I need to edit, clean up, what you like/don't like, etc. So if you really want an update, I suggest that you say what is on your mind! :) (I would like to point out that I am grateful for all reviews that I receive, no matter what they say, or how long or short that they are!)

**Much love, ****2cool4you**

**Chapter 28: Singer**

Six months later.

I can hear every wheel turning in Emmett's head. Every move, every ounce of strength that is intended to be used, before he even does it, thanks to mind reading through physical contact, of course.

Emmett swipes his right arm at my head, but foreseeing that, I swiftly duck under it and catch his arm, pinning it behind him, his fist jammed between his muscular shoulder blades. I know even before, he swings his left leg around with a grunt, to jump over it, and ram my shoulder into his back so that he falls on flat on his chest. I bring both of his enormous arms behind his back, so that he can't get them around me, as I sit on his bulging biceps, which are smushed against the sides of his shoulder blades. _I win. _I think to him.

He growls. He _does_ realize that it's a good thing that I can beat him right? Maybe not for him, but that means that my training has been coming along well though.

I was a surprisingly skilled fighter. My mom, and Jacob weren't the happiest with me learning how to fight, because it meant that I might actually have to, but Mom eventually caved in, while Jacob wanted no part in it.

Although everyone else thought that it was a very _bright _idea for me to learn how to defend myself.

Edward and Alice had been teaching me how to know what to do in order to dodge even the most complicated of moves, which payed off big time, no matter who I was training with. Alice had also been teaching me how to use my size to my advantage, and working with my agility, showing that, being short, it was easy to duck under head swipes, and squirm out of grips and get out of the way for many things. This worked especially with Emmett, and those like his size, but not so much who were close to mine.

Most everyone helped with regular fighting skills and techniques, although it was mainly Jasper, using Emmett as a training dummy. (Mainly because he fitted the role best.) "Get off!" My uncle growled.

"Nah, I think I'm good, thanks." I teased, playfully.

Emmett snarled just before Bella came rushing out of the white mansion to meet us about one hundred yards away. "Renesmee, there's someone here to see you." She beamed.

"Can I have five more minutes? I don't think that I'm quite finished with my _oh-so-strong_ uncle, here." I kidded and pulled Emmett's arms tighter, causing him roar in frustration from having being beat by his half-breed niece.

"I don't think that you'll really _want_ to wait." She urged. "Just come."

I reluctantly rose from Emmett's back, and he sprung up immediately, scowling at me, as I looked up to him, brightly. "Another round later?" I suggested, sounding smug.

He growled, but nodded, harshly.

I felt so…..well, pathetically, _happy_ at the fact that me, a vampire-human _hybrid_, could win a match of _fight training _with _Emmett_, the strongest vampire I have ever known….and I beat him.

I reached the back door, and skipped through the kitchen to stop in my tracks.

Three women with long, gangly, limbs.

Wild, raven, hair.

A slight olive tone, that was oddly matched with vampiristic qualities.

I ran up and them and threw my short, pale arms around her ice cold neck. "Zafrina!"

Her extensive, and icy arms wrapped around me. "Child. You have grown so big."

I laughed, still shocked that she was here, after all these years. "Thank you. _You_ haven't changed a bit." I joked.

She chuckled. "Well, I hope not."

We could all hear the sound of tires pulling into the Cullen's long, narrow driveway. Who else could be here? I walked over to the window and froze.

That hideous green told me immediately who it was.

That was Drake's car.

He can't be here with all of these vampires here! Most of them don't hunt like we do! I thawed out and lurched out the door, as others casually followed, curious as to who stopped by.

He caught sight of me and smiled brightly. "He-"

"Go home." I interrupted.

He looked puzzled. As if on cue, Senna flew out of the house, arms outstretched towards Drake. My arm flew back to knock her across the yard, as she sprung back up and turned back on us. Drake was already in the car starting the ignition, but that wasn't going to fly with her. She lunged again, throwing me across the ground. I was fine of course, but I was a little shocked, anyway. I stood up to launch myself back to where she stood, until she whipped around to kick me in the opposite direction. I saw a flash of russet fur breeze by me, and suddenly Jacob was face to face with Senna. Jasper and Emmett had her pinned from behind and hauled her off to the back side of the house.

"She's his singer." I heard Edward mumble to someone inside the house.

"A what?" I asked, winded.

"I'll tell you later. Just get Drake out of here." He answered, urgent.

I told Drake to slide into the passenger seat and he obeyed as I slid into the Driver's seat. I started to back out. I didn't have my permit yet, let alone my license, (I should probably take Driver's ED first.) but I had been taught numerous times how to drive, and had no problem with it.

I turned in the direction to Jake's house, throwing off Drake. "Where're we going?"

"La Push." I answered, simply.

He nodded, still seeming confused. "Jacob's house." I explained.

"I thought that Cullens weren't allowed there." His confusion grew.

"How long have you lived here? That was changed a while ago." I said. "Besides, I've always been allowed there."

"Why?"

I only now thought of the real reason why. "I'll tell you later."

He nodded. "I'm goanna hold you to that."

I didn't answer.

We were quiet for most of the ride, other than Drake making me fell all awkward every few minutes by thanking me for protecting him. I told him that it was fine, but he kept going. Eventually we reached Jacob's little red house. I parked in front.

Billy rolled out onto the porch. He was still a little disappointed in my decision about Jacob, but never swayed in respect or kindness to me. "Nessie, Drake, how are you? Where's Jacob?"

"Hey, Billy. Jakes still at my house. I'm not sure if he's coming or not." I said, disappointed at the thought.

I needed to get over him. The ghost of desire was eating my heart away, I was surprised that it was even there anymore. I longed for him more than when I had him. I sought to have his warm arms around my waist, his face inches from mine. I desired to have his lips press to mine once more, even if it wasn't a real kiss. But he deserved better than a girl who dreamed about him all day. Better than someone who only did things for herself. He would end up happy. I would make sure of it…..

Billy nodded. "What happened?" There was sudden alarm in his voice.

I hesitated. "I'm not even sure that I know myself." I answered honestly.

He nodded. "I'm going to go check with Sam." He rolled back into the house.

"You do that." I mumbled to myself.

Drake ran his hand through his dark brown hair, then held his hand out. "Shall we go to the beach?" He suggested.

I placed my, overly warm, hand into his. "Lets go."

We started walking towards First Beach until Drake broke an awkward silence between us. "Nessie?" He said, having picked up on my nickname since hanging out with members of the supernatural. I urged him to continue. "Look, I know that I haven't asked you about this, or pushed about it, but I need to know."

I nodded so he would go on. He continued. "Do you like Jacob?…..I mean do you _like_ him?"

I speed up my pace. "Look, Drake, I don't want to at-"

"Renesmee, I've kept quiet for _months_ now. I deserve an explanation. You are my best friends, the only ones that I have actually, and I need to know why there's a negative energy between them." He interrupted sternly.

My voice got lower. "Look, it's really personal to me, I just-"

His fair hand grabbed my forearm. "Just talk to me! You've been driving me crazy! I finally get friends who I can trust, some that will _accept _the situation that I'm in, but then they get all awkward with each other, and I feel like everyone's growing apart because of it! I wont lose the only people I can trust."

I looked up to see that his pale blue eyes were burning. I hadn't realized how handsome he was before. Not that I was in love with him or anything, like how I longed for Jacob, but I could see girls falling for him. I would make sure that he would be happy too. He deserved it too. We all could see that he did. He'd been through so much, and was still the most sincere, kind person ever. And I needed to try to be the friend that he deserved; starting with the truth.

We were almost to the beach now. "Look, did we ever tell you about imprinting? Something that werewolves can do?" I started, as the ghost scratched and clawed at the walls of my chest.

He shook his head. "No, I don't think so. I haven't heard all that much of the tribe's secrets and stuff."

I nodded. "Well, Jacob explained it to me. He says that it's where, once you see that person, then everything that has ever meant anything to you becomes secondary to them."

"Like love a first sight?"

"Exactly. But more than that. It doesn't exactly mean that they have to be _in_ love. It just means that they care more about them than anything….like what happened to Jacob."

Drake seemed to comprehend a little more, but then grew more confused at the same time. "So….Jacob….imprinted?"

I nodded. "On me."

He seemed quiet, until he asked, "When?"

"The first time that he saw me." I whispered.

"Wait, you said that you knew him your whole life…Jacob's twenty-four. You're like, a third of his age….…does that mean?…."

I continued to murmur. "Yes. Jacob imprinted on me when I was a baby….but I didn't now until much later. Roughly six months ago, actually."

He sucked in his breath, seeming speechless.

"He was my 'older brother figure' until we started to….feel something…or more or less, _I_ felt something."

He exhaled. "I don't see how that's so bad." Drake said finally.

"You don't understand. My whole life, everyone's made every decision for me. Do you realize how hard it was, well, more like _is_, for me to grow up around such _perfectly matched_ couples? You've seen them, they couldn't be happier. I've _always_ envied them for that, even when I was little! Finding who was the right one for me was the one thing that I always wanted, and couldn't wait for that decision to come to me. But I guess that we all want what we can't have, don't we? The second I was born, my future had already been decided. And I didn't even have a say in it! Do you know how that feels?" I exploded.

His blue eyes looked down. "Do you realize how much he cares about you? You don't see the way he looks at you. He absolutely adores you, while ready to jump in front of a bullet to save you. There is nothing that he wouldn't do for you." Drake was right. Jacob was exactly like that, he didn't seem to see anyone else, and I was pushing him away. The sadder part, is that I wanted to be with him just as much, if not more, and I didn't do anything about it. "I can see that you are hurting over him. Why don't you tell him how you feel?"

I looked at my hands as we sad on the damp sand. "Because I already told him that I didn't want it to be that way…" I whispered, feeling a lump in my throat.

He seemed shocked. "You _what?_"

"He deserves better than someone who only thinks about herself. Which is something that he never does. I can't be the control freak, or the girl who ruins his life, or, well, I don't know, really. He just,….he has to get the best that he possibly can get."

Drake's voice got smaller. "Renesmee, can't you see that he isn't happy without you? You don't give yourself enough credit. You're all that he ever talks about, you're only ruining his life by pushing him away. Nessie,….he loves you."

I shook my head. "He only thinks that he does. If it weren't for the imprint, then I would probably wouldn't ever have felt anything towards him anyway…because he probably wouldn't have been here."

"Whoa, wait, what do you mean 'he probably wouldn't have been here?'"

"Jacob was in love with my mom before I was born….she almost died, and would've if my dad wouldn't have changed her. His heart had been broken too many times before, and he probably would have run off. It wouldn't have been the first time, or so I've heard."

Drake didn't know what to say. "Well…..that's…err…..uh, listen, I guess that only helps to prove my point, if you look at it from a different angle. You are the reason that he's here. He probably wouldn't have stayed if it weren't for you. And that's why he's _still_ here. But not how anyone wants it to be….we all see that both of you are in hell right now, we aren't blind, not even me, the crazy, freaky human." He laughed, trying to lighten the mood. I faked a laugh to make him more comfortable. "But we all want you to be happy…but you're making it just a little difficult to do…..pushing away the one thing that you want…it's what he wants too, so why not end the torture?"

I didn't answer. He was right again. I wasn't blind either, or maybe I was, but I could tell that Jacob was hurting, and I knew that I was to, I knew that a _long_ time ago. "You know, we were together for a short while….it ended when I found out about the imprint."

He nodded. "And were you happy?"

I looked down. "The two happiest freaking days of my life." I laughed halfheartedly. I needed to tell Jacob about what was going on in my head. Or at least talk to him. When, is the question.

"I should probably go home." I mumbled.

"I'll drive you." Drake suggested.

"That's probably not the best idea." I said. "I'll run."

He bobbed his head. "So, see you soon?"

"Hope so." I replied, softly, then took off to the Cullen's house.

* * *

><p>I reached the edge of the thick, green, lawn and caught sight of Edward. "Dad?"<p>

He looked to me. He sighed in relief. What could have happened to me? Drake is the one that we should be worried about. "There you are. Where's Drake?"

"I sent him home."

He nodded then turned to look at the house. "What happened? Why did Senna attack Drake?"

He looked back to me. "Do you remember earlier when I said the word 'singer' and you didn't know what I was talking about?"

I nodded, urging him to proceed. He continued. "Well, a singer is what your mom was for me. And also what Drake is for Senna."

This helped nothing whatsoever. Edward saw me face and explained. "Your mom's blood was stronger than any other human's blood to me. I desired it more than any other. But I overcame the desire after twenty four hours of thinking that she was dead. It made me want it no longer, but didn't cure the burn in my throat. The first day that I smelled her blood, I probably would have killed her, or at least acted like you saw earlier if had I not been a vegetarian, and we weren't surrounded by a room full of humans."

I nodded my head. "So where does the phrase 'singer' come from?"

He chuckled. "It just means that the prey's blood 'sings' for the predator. But I'm not sure that you should have Drake around here anymore while the Amazons are. Just to be safe."

"Okay."

Suddenly, his head snapped up and he rushed into the house. I was left standing confused before rushing in myself to see what was wrong. Everyone was already crammed into the living room waiting for Alice, who I stood just a few yards from, separated by Jasper.

Jasper rested a pale hand on her shoulder. "What did you see?"

"They're coming." Was all she said.

"Who's coming? The Volturi?" Carlisle asked from the other end of the room.

"Yes. All of them. And more….they've recruited more vampires, not necessarily more guard, but more vampires…."

Edward growled. All of our heads whipped to him. "Maria….."

Jasper snarled. "What about her?"

"She joined them. The Volturi found her with a new army, and said that they wouldn't destroy her and her army if they helped them in…the fight."

"When?" Carlisle asked, the calmness in his voice strained.

"Three days."

Jasper flew out of the house. "Drill training! NOW!" We all heard him snarling from outside. I knew who Maria was; Jasper's ex. She turned him into the combat expert that he is today. She knew all of his best moves and also knew how to train an army. This meant much more than just a fight to him now, it meant _war_.

Everyone filed outside to listen to Jasper's orders. I stepped outside and realized something; I had less time to talk to Jacob than I thought. If I wanted to make things right, then I had to talk to him soon. Tears welled in my eyes at the stress on my shoulders. The target on my back felt heavier than ever with time cut short. I looked up at the dark blue of the June sky. The stars shined and twinkled; they were lucky. They didn't have to worry about life or death. They lived, and then they died, like a human. Such a simple life….

I took out my cell phone and scrolled to Drake's contact. I hit send and waited for him to pick up.

He answered on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Hey, Drake, it's Renesmee."

"Oh, hey Nessie. Everything okay?"

I swallowed. "No, not really….."

"What happened?" He seemed alarmed.

"Look, Drake, the Volturi are coming a lot sooner than later, and I need you to stay away for a while…"

"What? No, maybe there's some way that I can he-"

"No, there's no way in hell that I'm letting you be a part of this. Just stay away. Be safe. That's all that you can do." I ordered.

"But-"

"Drake, lets not make it harder than it needs to be….you've been a great friend to me, way better than I deserve."

He didn't answer, but I could still hear his breathing on the other end.

"I love you. You're the best friend that I could've asked for, and better." I whispered into the phone.

"Same here."

"Goodbye, Drake."

"Goodbye, Renesmee." He mumbled into the other side of the line.

I hit end as the tears streamed down my face. That was one more person that I didn't need to worry about. One more that was safe. We stopped talking to Grandpa Charlie a few years ago, to help with a more clean break. Billy didn't tell him that he still talked to us, but he apparently still asked Sue. They got married when I was three. Charlie wasn't one to push, but he knew that we've been here the whole time, but he just assumed that this is how we wanted things to be. He couldn't have been more wrong.

I had to get my head together to fight in three days. Nobody really wanted me to fight, mainly because I was so much weaker, and younger, and less experienced than the rest. But I gave them an unfair argument that left them with allowing me to fight, despite what they really wanted. I asked them if they would rather that I died, and be the only one, or would they rather that they lost their whole family, and pointed out that we needed all the help that we could get. That lives would be lost anyway. It was a horrible thing to say, but it was true. So I'd been training my hardest over these past six months, and in less than three days, I would finally put that training to the test.

Jacob was the most opposed to my fighting, but I ignored his weak attempts at persuasion. He walked by at the exact moment that I thought that, I gave him a weak smile. He didn't return it, he just looked at me with pleading puppy eyes. I knew that he wanted me to forgive him. And he would receive my forgiveness soon enough….just not now.

But I knew that I couldn't procrastinate much longer. I knew that I had to talk to Jacob. Soon. And so much more than talk to him. I knew that I was in love with him, and was miserable without him, so that was what I planned on saying…

**A/N:** Sorry, that I'm a little late on uploading. Remember, that I need three reviews on this chapter in order for me to upload the next chapter. Please tell me what's on your mind! Thank you to all of you readers who've stuck with me this whole time, and those who've just started and given me a chance!

**Wassup Potterheads?** My friend **Cassia4u** has written a great Harry Potter fanfic called **Love Changes You: The Eagle and The Snake**. It's a lovely romance about Draco and Astoria's love and hardships that takes your breath away. Be sure to check it out! We'd both really appreciate it!

**Check this out!** First, I would like to say that I am for sure going to have a 'Daybreak' sequel, which is coming soon! Second, on my profile, I have posted a "Edward Vs Jacob" Poll, so be sure to check that out, as well as the 'Daybreak' banner.

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA, ALL BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER!

Thank you guys, I am so grateful, you're awesome! :)


	29. Chapter 29: If Today Was Your Last Day

**Pre-Apology:** I am so sorry for what I am about to write…..and also very proud…then sorry again…..then relieved…..please stop listening to me, and just read the freaking chapter already….enjoy! :)

**Chapter 29: If Today Was Your Last Day**

Three days later.

We'd all been training harder than ever for this very day, and now it was here.

We all entered onto the field where Alice instructed us to be, and, to no one's surprise, it was the same spot as last time.. The Volturi were supposed to be here within the next twenty minutes and everyone was saying how much they loved one another and Esme was crushing me in a hug right now.

"…..and I love you so much. You top any granddaughter that I could have ever been blessed with. You have become such a beautiful girl." She babbled on about how she would miss me while I did my best to keep the tears in my eyes and not ruin my composed face. She released me and went on to the next person.

My mom came up behind me, and I could tell that she would be crying if she could. She didn't say anything and just wrapped her arms around me as I did the same. Another pair of strong, icy arms wrapped around us both. We all stood there until Edward broke the painful silence. "I love you both more than everything in the world combined….I just wish that it was enough to keep you safe….." He kissed the tops of both of our heads. I couldn't hold it in anymore and started bawling. I stained both of their shirts, and was passed off to everyone else who had something to say to me.

All except one….

Some of the lyrics rung in my head from an inspiring song by Nickleback, 'If Today was your last day.' _Every second counts 'cause there's no second try._

I walked up to Jacob who was standing in a pair of shorts talking to Sam. I tapped his hot shoulder. He turned around to look at me, still pleading with his eyes. I grabbed his bronze hand, telling him to follow me. More lyrics played out in my head. _What's worth the prize is always worth the fight. _

I didn't really need to worry about my thoughts anymore, and after figuring out that I could protect Jacob's thoughts, (I put together the reason as to why that was on my own.) I decided to run out of Edward's hearing range anyway to be safe. I wanted it to be just us. I stopped suddenly, and turned to face Jacob.

"So….." He started.

"So….." I didn't really know how to start.

He looked into my eye, still hurt and pleading. "You obviously didn't bring me out here this far just to stare at each other all day. So what did you want to talk about?"

I laughed, halfheartedly. "You're right. I had something I wanted to tell you about."

"And what was that?" He urged, sitting down and leaning his bare back against a large Oak tree, reminding me of when he got into the terrifying car accident. Everything reminded me of him somehow….

I didn't know how to start. How do you tell someone you love them without diving right into it? "I wanted to talk to you….about the imprint, you could say…" I trailed off.

He seemed shocked. What else would I drag him out here for, though? "Oh."

"Look, I know that you've been….hurting," I started lamely, looking up at him through my eyelashes. "And if you've been paying attention, then you know that I have been too…..I never wanted it to be like this…the exact opposite, actually." I felt a lump in my throat as I talked. "Jacob, everyone's been telling me to go after what I want, and when I finally got the chance to decide for myself, I chose the one that I wouldn't have chosen in a million years, had I been provided the choice. I know that you think that I need to forgive you, Jake, but I don't. _You_ need to forgive _me_."

He was about to object, but I interrupted him. "It's true. I should have jumped for joy or something when I realized that you imprinted on me. I just was so frustrated that I didn't get a chance to even think about anything when everything that I could've ever wanted was layed out in front of me, that I didn't think logically."

He started to stand up. "Renesmee, you have nothing to apologize for. _I_ was the one who didn't tell you, _I_ was the one who told others to keep it a secret, when you should've known about it your whole life. I am so sorry for playing with your heart, your head. Sorry for confusing you. You have enough on your mind right now, and I only just made it worse. I can't ever forgive myself for-"

"Jake, Jake, just stop. If I say that I forgive you then will you shut up?" I interrupted with a light chuckle.

He smiled in a way that he hadn't in months. "Yes."

"Then you have to forgive me first. I'm not saying it until-"

"Yeah, yeah. I forgive you." He laughed at my ridiculous compromise.

I chuckled. "Well, you have to be sincere about it, or it doesn't count."

He took my pale hands in his and looked into my eyes. "I forgive you….for doing absolutely nothing." He laughed at the end.

I did too. "Close enough. And I forgive you too…..for the same reason."

We both laughed and I threw my skinny arms around his waist. His bare arms wrapped around me instantly. He hugged me tighter than he ever had before. We pulled back and he angled my face to his. **(A/N:** Gee, I just _wonder_ what happens next?**)** I wasn't sure who leaned in first, but was grateful for whoever it was when his lips came down on mine, sending the ghost in my chest further, and further every second. My hands reached to his neck, while he helped by lifting me off the ground, as I wrapped my legs around his torso, which brought us to eye level. We pulled back, and rested our forehead against each other's. He didn't seem to have anything to say, so I filled in the blank. "I love you." I whispered, sending my ghost away for good.

His brown eyes lit up at the powerful phrase. I could tell that he believed it. "And I love you. Always have, always will. Now and forever. _Never_ doubt that." Before I could respond, his lips were crushing mine again. We stood there like this for the next five minutes, my lips glued to his. Eventually he stopped, only to press his to mine once more in a soft, sweet kiss. One more time, and he set me on the ground.

"We should probably head back now." I said, sounding sad.

He nodded, seeming to have his thoughts in sync with mine.

He kissed my forehead. "I'll be back in a sec."

I nodded and waited. He was back in thirteen seconds, in wolf form. He bent down. "Jake, you don't have to. I have legs, I can run."

He huffed and ducked under me so that I was riding on his back. "That works too." I murmured to myself. Jacob barked a laugh and was off.

* * *

><p>We get to the field just in time. I didn't climb off Jacob's back, mainly because I couldn't move, but partially because I didn't want to be away from him. I just got him to understand, just got him back. I wanted every moment that I could possibly have with him.<p>

They entered the field gracefully, creating an energy that sent chills down your spine. Flickers of memory from the last time that they were here flooded my mind. I tried to figure out what one was Maria, only having a weak description of her, but giving up, deciding that it was useless when half of the women here could fit the description. But no matter who they were, I hated them all. You could tell the difference between the guard, and recruits. The guard were much more graceful, they seemed to know what was coming at them better than the other vampires, who seemed like Emmett before a wrestling match. (But much more vicious, and unpredictable.) They stopped a hundred yards from us, standing in a straight line.

Nobody said anything for a long while, until Aro broke the piercing silence. "Carlisle. Friend. We meet again, but like before, not on the most friendly of terms." He walked forward slowly, as he spoke.

Carlisle stepped up as well. "Aro." He nodded.

"Oh, how I will miss you, dearest, Carlisle. You were always so good to me and my brothers. It will be a shame of what we are about to do."

"Yes, such a shame." Carlisle sounded calm. But I knew that he felt the opposite, fearing for the lives of everyone here, even his enemies.

"But I am afraid that talking, and reasoning will not persuade us this time, unfortunately." Aro, pointed out. "I am sorry that we will not be able to cooperate….now weather you and your beautiful family and friends decide to cooperate, well, that's up to you…."

Carlisle didn't respond.

Aro looked to my mom. "Bella, I see that you have continued the Cullen tradition….still a vegetarian, I see." He made small talk. He knew that she wouldn't switch over, not in a million years, even when she'd have the chance to.

His eyes fluttered over to me. "Why, Renesmee, I am honored to be in the presence of such a stunning young lady. You have blossomed quite gracefully." He murmured in Italian, "_Mozzafiato_."

Growls and snarls ripped from most on our side of the field.

Aro held up a hand. "Peace. We wouldn't want to scare our guest, now would we?"

I was confused, then realized that Felix and Demetri were nowhere to be seen. I turned to Edward who just looked apologetic. _I'm so sorry._ He mouthed. Sorry about what? What did he know, that I didn't? I saw then.

Felix and Demetri walked out to the front with a male figure between them. I saw their muscles tighten as Drake winced in pain at the squeeze. I fumbled to get down but Jacob wouldn't let me. Bella was instantly at my side, trying to calm me. I listened to her thoughts, _don't, that's what they want._

_I can't let them…..kill him. He's the only friend that I've ever had, they've been looking for him, and I've only given them more of a reason to kill him, he deserves to live. Please._ I thought to her.

She shook her. _No_. She made it an ultimatum.

_Mom._ I thought.

_I love you._

_Love you too._ I couldn't help the tears damping my face now. She gave my hand one last squeeze before releasing it.

I looked to Drake. His hair was disheveled. His eyes burning. His clothes the same as when I last saw him….which caught me off guard.

They'd been here longer than we'd thought.

They go to Drake the same night that I'd said goodbye to him. How had Alice not seen that? She can see humans, right? Or did she finally find her one exception.

As if on cue, Aro spoke. "Maria, darling, will you please escort Daniel forward, please?"

A petite female, with a seductive stride walked with her arm linked to a tall male with, wind-blown hairstyle that was dirty blonde, almost brown, a medium build, and ruby red eyes.

Jasper growled at his ex, as she stopped just two yards from Aro. "Friends, please, let me introduce Maria's new mate, Daniel." Aro spoke. "He is a gifted one. Much like your Bella, Edward." He looked to my dad, who growled protectively. "Bella is a shield, strong enough to protect from gifts, so powerful as Jane's, or Alec's. Daniel can do much the same. But to the opposite gifts. Only _physical _talents work on Bella, where you cannot create an illusion that can convince her unique mind, where Daniel shields from gifts such as the future, like lovely Alice can do. And Jasper cannot get a _feel _on him, no?" Jasper growled at Aro's bad pun, and snared his arm around Alice's waist. Aro chuckled. "Eleazar. It's been so long. How are you?" I was confused. This guy was insane! He was all over the place! Did he even have a point? "You cannot sense Bella, am I correct? But you can feel Daniel? Surely you understand the strength of his powerful gift, friend."

Eleazar gave one slow nod.

"He can shield multiple species, like Bella as well. He got the chance to put his special ability to good use with Drake, here." He walked, very ghost-like, to Drake who grunted at the, soon to be, bruises on his arms. Aro put his translucent fingers under Drake's chin and turned his head from left to right. I winced at the thought of Aro touching him. "Such a handsome young man." Aro turned back to face us. "We've been looking for him for a while now. He is so talented, like his mother was, and I can see him as a wonderful addition to my family, don't you think, Carlisle? What about Renesmee, what do you think?" I growled in response. Aro held up a hand in caution. "Patience, young one…..Anyway, we've been looking for him for a longer time than I thought that we would've, but, unfortunately, Demetri never met him before hand." He frowned. "But we caught a scent on our way here….we would've been here sooner, but we had to make a stop along the way." Snarls ripped through several chests on our side of the clearing, as we all looked to Drake. "We took advantage of the trail, giving you a little extra time to prepare…..you're welcome." He said unnecessarily. "Nevertheless, we have yet another destiny that is to be fulfilled, here today. And it is up to him to decide for himself." He floated back to Drake, who looked alarmed, and exhausted. I held my breath. "Drake…you are so talented…I am giving you the opportunity to join us. Live eternally. Put your gift to good use…Would you do me the honor of joining our family?"

It was so silent that you could hear a pin drop, on the mossy ground. No one spoke. No one breathed. No one moved.

A silent tear slid down my face as I waited for the inevitable. Drake knew what the Volturi were capable of. How horrid they were. He wouldn't want to be like them if he lived forever…which is the opposite of what, I knew, that he would choose.

"Never." He spoke firmly, using every last bit of energy that he had to utter the low words.

Aro nodded, disappointed. "Very well, then."

Pale blue irises were the last thing that I saw before I buried my face in the thick, russet fur on the back of Jacob's neck. I didn't see what happened, but could do nothing to tune out the blood curdling screams that erupted form Drake's chest, before all fell silent…

**A/N:** AHHHHH! I have been crying a lot lately, just at the thought of writing this chapter. I finally got Ness and Jacob back together, but then…..a certain death, ruined it…AHHHH!

**DISCLAIMER: **STEPHENIE MEYER HAS ALL RIGHTS TO THE TWILIGHT SAGA, NOT ME (As much as I want them, I don't have them. Ha ha.)

Be sure to check out **Love Changes You: The Eagle and The Snake**, by my amazingly creative friend, **Cassua4u**. It's a Harry Potter fanfic! You'd love it, for all the Potterheads reading this!

**Be sure to check out…**I have a banner for 'Daybreak' posted on my profile, as well as a 'Edward VS Jacob' poll, so please vote on that! I also recently posted a few YouTube links to some good videos of the songs used in 'Daybreak,' for those who haven't heard them, you can just head over to my profile. And 'Daybreak' sequel, coming soon!

I love you guys, special thanks to **Cassia4u, Missionarycook, **and** ae81, **for their reviews on Chapter 28! I love you guys, and by the way, **ae81**, thank you for being honest with me, and not being afraid to express what you think! I need three reviews on this chapter in order for me to upload Chapter 30! I hope you know how my system works by now! Thank you so much for sticking by me, and reading, you guys are awesome! Remember, **3** reviews!


	30. Chapter 30: Something To Live For

**Please Read!:** Thank you to all of my readers who've reviewed, and favorited, and just clicked on 'Daybreak' in the first place! I love you guys, you make my day, and I think that you're amazing for taking time to read my work! Big thank you to **Cassia4u**, for the encouragement, advice, and friendship. (Not to mention, a great Harry Potter fan fiction to read!)

Big thank you to **Cassia4u**, **Missionarycook**, and recently, **AmyClaireCullen**, for both reading _and_ reviewing the last chapter. This is for you guys. Thank you _so _much, you guys are the highlight of my day!

This, unfortunately, is the **LAST CHAPTER **of **'Daybreak,' **(Time fly's so fast!) but the **sequel**, is coming soon, so keep an eye out for it! I tried my best to upload this and the first chapter of the sequel at roughly the same time, so if you can't find it, then just look for it on my profile, it's called, **'Black Moon.'**

I hope this is the satisfactory ending that you've been hoping for! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30: Something To Live For<strong>

All hell broke loose.

I jumped off of Jacob's back, poised for the first immortal that came at me. A small blonde girl, about Rosalie's height, with a muscular figure for a female, and a messy bun in her hair rushed up, smiling, evilly. She lunged at my side, as I grabbed her arm, swung her around so that I was pinning her hands behind her back. I thought of a few days ago, training with Emmett. He'd swung his leg around to make me falter, but I instead knocked him onto the ground and sat on his arms, so that he couldn't get them around me. I did just that with her, shoving my shoulder into her back, so that she landed on her chest. I sat on her arms, crushing them to her back, as I brought my hands to her head and gave her neck two good twists, making it come off easily, and took hold of the messy bun, tossing it away, to assure that she was dead.

A large male figure grabbed me from behind, and put his left arm around me, while taking my wrists in his other hand. I opened his mind. He was planning to press his lips to my neck and just finish me off the bat. I ducked under his legs, using my size to my advantage, flipping him to the ground. He struggled but sprung up immediately spinning around to face me. He was about to lunge again, when a blur of reddish-brown fur took him down.

I scanned the area. No one was targeting me at the moment. Sam and Jasper were taking on four together at once, but both were good, and experienced fighters, and looked like they had the odds in their favor. I sensed an irritating burning smell. I looked for the source, to find a spot in the middle of the clearing, where a deep purplish-gray smoke rose from. I felt my feet carrying me there without my permission, but they moved on to the place that I dreaded. Fighting continued around me, but my feet didn't take it into consideration. Nobody came at me either. I reached the inner circle of the war, and gasped at the first face that I saw, half burned away in the flames.

Aro.

The ultimate villain who could haunt _any _horror story, and the source of many of my nightmares, was dead. A tear streamed down my face in joy, only to be turned to one of sorrow as I walked along to see long, gangly limbs sticking out of the burning pile. Then the face showed; Zafrina.

I froze. She had come all this way just to protect a family that she rarely saw, and lost her life doing so. I continued to scan the pile as recruits and other fighters continued to ignore me. They probably didn't see me as a threat, so they didn't feel the need to take me down right away. I saw more faces and bodies in the fire; Marcus, Peter, Tia, Chelsea, Tanya, Stefan, Felix, Corin, Athenodora, Randall, and many more, some I couldn't even tell who they were, for their faces had been burned away. I started to retreat, so distracted that I didn't even see Caius lurching himself at me, then throwing my shocked body, head first into the nearest tree. All I felt was the rough bark hitting my scalp, then everything went black…..

* * *

><p>My eyes fluttered open. I stared at the old, pealing, ceiling above me….this wasn't the Cullen house <em>or<em> the cottage. I sat up quickly, only to discover that that wasn't the best decision. My hand flew to my forehead.

A pair of bare arms wrapped around me immediately. Jacob kissed the top of my head. My eyes started to focus. I was at Jacob's house. In his bed, actually. He pulled the covers further up, onto me, for I was colder than usual. Strange. "Jake, what am I doing here?"

Bella darted in. "Honey, thank God you're okay." She rushed over and kissed my forehead.

"Yeah, mom, I'm fine….where is everybody?" I asked finally, as I adjusted to my surroundings. The light was dim, and the bed took up most of the space in the room. There were old, mahogany drawers left open on the dresser, with various pieces of clothing poking out of it. I noticed some of the designer clothes that Alice had given Jacob laying around everywhere.

"Cleaning up at the clearing, your dad's outside talking with Sam and Seth. He'll be right in to check you out." She assured. Edward. Sam. Seth. That made a total of five for sure people who were officially safe.

"You said that _Dad_ will check me out?" I asked, more than a little shocked.

Edward walked through Jake's narrow door then, coming directly to me, kissing the top of my head, before sitting next to me on the bed, and placing a hand on my forehead. "Hello, sweetheart. How are you feeling?"

I was confused. Did they give me something? "Err, where's Carlisle?"

"At the clearing. You'll have to settle for me." He chuckled. "What do you remember?"

I shook my head, then listed off my memories, ticking them off on my fingers. "Uh, fighting, looking at who was in the fire, then Caius attacking me." Jacob growled. I ignored him.

Edward nodded, ignoring him too. "Does your head hurt? Or anything else for that matter? There doesn't seem to be any damage…..although you aren't your usual temperature….." He trailed off feeling my forehead again.

"No, I'm fine."

He ignored me, looking to Jacob. Jake looked around the room quickly then swooped up a gray sweatshirt, that had been bunched up on the floor. He opened up the head hole and turned to me. I sighed giving in, after feeling a chill run down my spine, and let him push it over my head. As I pushed my fists through the overly large sleeves, Edward started to ask a few more questions, then decided that I was good to go. "Ah, Dad?"

His gold eyes looked to me. "Why are _you _checking me out? _You_'_re _not the doctor."

He chuckled and kissed my cheek before standing. "I had medical training, but didn't become a doctor. I at least know enough to be able to make sure that my daughter is okay." He smiled brightly and left the room.

There was something off about his optimistic smile…..we won, right? We had to win. It _couldn't _be the other way around. Jacob was the only one left in the room with me. "Jacob!"

He was kneeling next to the bed in an instant. I continued. "Who won? Did we…"

He took my pale hands between his, larger ones. The warmth felt good. "Yes…" He whispered.

"…Who?" I whispered, weary, knowing that he knew what I meant.

It took him a little bit to answer. "Um…..who did you see?…."

Thanks Jake. Let the girl who just woke up say what may of may not be the truth of those who died. Who knows? I could've been knocked out two seconds into the fight, and could've been dreaming the whole thing. (Although it was more of a nightmare.) "Um, of the Volturi, I saw Aro, Felix, um…..Marcus, Chelsea….Athenodora….Corin…..am I missing anyone?" I wasn't sure that I was even right in the first place.

He nodded. "Well, yes, all of those are…gone….but there's a lot more are also. Who do you remember from _our _side?"

A lump formed in my throat. "Peter, Randall, Tia….Tanya, Stefan…..Zafrina." My voice cracked at the end. Jacob pulled himself onto the edge of the bed, and pulled me into his arms. He tried to soothe me, but it didn't do much. I stopped sobbing, for a second, and pulled back. "Who else? Just tell me. Get it over with." I mumbled, sniffing.

He pulled me back to his chest, almost as if to calm him down just as much as me. "Well, we won. Which is great, couldn't have asked for better….many made it out…but not…not….Brady…or Embry…Leah….." His words were muffled my sobs into my hair. I felt his hot tears dripping onto me.

I cried again as well. I hardly knew Brady, but grieved over the loss. Leah wasn't my biggest fan, mainly because of my family's past, and who they were…who _I _am. Little did she know that she would lose her life trying to protect the ones who she hated most. And Embry. So friendly, and goofy. There's nobody here who wouldn't miss him.

"It's probably easier just to tell me who made it, Jake." I pulled back and looked up at his dark cheeks, lightly tinted pink from crying, and wet with tears. I dried his tears with my sleeve.

He grabbed my hand and kissed my palm. "The Cullens are fine." He smiled, briefly, in relief. This was the _one _time that he was willing to show how much that he actually cared about them. "Jasper lost his arm. _Literally_, but they found it, so they put him back together. He's as good as new again." He squeezed my hand again. It seemed as if he never wanted to let go. "Other than Tanya, the Denali is fine." He looked down, then over to me. He kissed my cheek. "And everyone else, even those who made it, you probably wont see again, so I'll just leave it at that…although, the Cullens have a new member in the family." He faked a smile to me.

I did the same. "Who?"

He started to stand, and pulled me with him. He kept one of my hands, and closed both of his around it. "Charlotte."

I smiled halfheartedly. Then I frowned. "Is she okay?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I imagine that she feels as if she has nothing left to live for. That's how I'd feel if it were you." He whispered, shuddering at the thought.

I wrapped my arms around his torso. "Is there anything else that I need to know? How long was I out?"

He kissed the top of my head again. "About seven hours. Not too bad, considering how hard you were thrown." He growled, and his hands clenched into fists. I tried to smooth them out.

"Jake," I cautioned. "I'm fine."

He ignored me, his jaw taut, then he looked down at our hands, shaking his head. "And if I knew anymore, then I'd have told you by now. I didn't fight anymore after what happened to you. I wanted to make sure that you were okay," He explained. "Besides, I wanted to be there when you woke up."

I pulled back and sighed. "If we want to find out anything more, then we should probably go find everyone else."

He didn't move, instead, yanking my hand so that I smacked back into his chest. He pressed his lips to mine. The kiss was nothing special, but different than all of the other kisses that we'd had. It was simple. Which made it all the more special; it made it a blessing.

He pulled back and took my hand again, leading me, very startled, but dazzled, out of the room.

We briefly saw everyone outside, planning to meet at the Cullen house. I went with Jacob on his motorcycle (The only vehicle that he _did_ have. Carlisle'd offered to but him a new car, but Jacob declined, deciding to build a new one, using the scraps that he scrounged out from the Rabbit. He was going to try to make the same thing, but that was unlikely due to the fact that it was hard enough to find the parts for it the _last_ time.), while Seth rode with Edward and Bella in the Volvo. I don't know why we didn't ride with them, but I didn't ask, mainly because I wanted to ride with Jacob. The rest of the packs were going to meet us there, but decided to run.

I climbed on behind Jacob, wrapping my pale arms around his torso. I shyly took a slight whiff of the back of Jake's black T-shirt that he threw on as we walked out of the tiny house. It smelled of wet dog and fabric softener. Not the best scent in the world-but still my favorite. Which made me think. "Jake?" I queried before he took off.

He turned his head as far as it would allow. "Yeah?"

I looked down. "Do I reek to you?"

He thought about it for a second, then burst into laughter. "Oh, _totally_. Horrible. I don't know how I can stand it." He said sarcastically. I punched his arm. He then explained. "Your scent is very pleasant. Vampires are too sweet smelling-sickly sweet. But you have enough human blood in you to mask some of it, so the vampire part is a very _sweet_, but _pleasant _accent to your aroma."

I blushed. "Do I to you?" He questioned.

I looked down, locking my eyes on a large pebble in the gravel. "Well, my senses aren't as strong as a vampires…." I gave Jacob a quick glance, then looked back down again. "But it's _way_ stronger than a human's….so I can see where everyone says that you smell awful." My voice quieted at the end.

He chuckled. "Oh, well. I guess you'll just have to put up with it."

I hugged him tighter, planting a single kiss on his spine. Then he kicked the bike to life.

* * *

><p>All of the nomads and non-Cullen vampires were out of the house, and on their way back home when we pulled into the long, twisting driveway. Charlotte was on the designer, white couch, wedged between Jasper and Alice, who each held one of her dainty hands. Her platinum blonde hair pulled back into a braid that needed to be redone. She didn't look up when we walked in. But Jasper did. I looked apologetic, for the loss of his friend. He seemed pained, and nodded in acceptance then looked down to Charlotte's lap. She rested her head on Alice's shoulder closing her eyes.<p>

I knew it was rude to stare at them, all grieving, mourning the loss of a loved one. But I couldn't come to tear my eyes away from the sorrowful scene played out in front of me. I thought about if one of my own were to be gone, to never see them again, to want to be alone and embrace the loneliness and just figure things out myself, and then I found the weak will to look away and reach for Jacob's tanned hand, resting at his side. He sensed what I was feeling, and grabbed my wrist, then pulled me into a bear hug. I could feel his heat radiating through my borrowed sweatshirt, enjoying the warmth, not used to needing it. I could tell that he never wanted to let go, and neither did I.

I realized all of my mistakes at that moment. The imprint wasn't ever meant make me mad. It wasn't to make me decide on something. It wasn't to add more stress into my life, or put weight on my shoulders. The imprint wasn't what made things go wrong, _I_ did. I misinterpreted it. I was right the first time. It decided the future for me. And I was finally okay with that. With everything that happens in my life, and in Jacob's, with my being a hybrid, and he a werewolf, we'd be less likely to be together-which is exactly what the imprint made sure of. It helped us win a battle before we even knew that we were fighting one. It ensured that destiny was fulfilled. For me. For Jacob. For Sam, Emily, Paul, Rachel, Jared, Kim, Quil, Collin, Claire, Laurah, all of them, and more to come, I assumed. It saved us from having to compete with the inevitable. The imprint meant destiny. It meant fulfilled. It was something to live for. It was perfect. It was what made things go right, for a change. It was what I had always needed.

It was a miracle.

"So what's the next move?" Jacob asked over my head, which his chin was resting on.

"The only thing we can do; relocate." Rosalie answered, not sounding bitter for the first time that I'd _ever _heard when she's spoke to Jacob.

"But why? What difference does it make? You can't just escape what's happened here. What's done is done."

"Not because of _that_, retard. Because we need to get out of here. Soon. We already have enough things to deal with, we don't need to make it easier for unwanted enemies."

I pulled back to look at everyone's faces, noticing Jacob's of confusion. I knew that mine mirrored his. "No one told them?" Rosalie arched her eyebrow in amusement.

It was quiet for a fraction of a second, until Carlisle walked, human speed, to where we stood, silently. "Jacob, Renesmee, there's something you two need to know."

I nodded for him to proceed.

"While you two, Edward, Bella, and a few others were in La Push after your accident," He looked pointedly at me. "We realized something…but couldn't do anything to stop..…" He hesitated, his gold eyes flickering between our faces, seeming to look for a reaction. "Some of the Volturi got away."

My jaw dropped. Jacob dared to ask, "Who?"

Carlisle inhaled, then exhaled in a gust before saying, "Caius, Heidi, Demetri, Renata, Daniel and Alec…..this battle's not yet over."

**A/N: **Check out the sequel, **'Black Moon,'** to find out what happens! :)


End file.
